Faux Batman
by Apprentice08
Summary: An alien force is on the brink of war w Earth Batman is called away for peace talks Robin heads back to Gotham only to find a fake Batman to keep up appearances He will have to deal with faux Batman as best he can but who is he and does Robin want to know
1. Problems

**Chapter 1**

**Problems**

Batman stood on the roof of Wayne Enterprises; he was waiting for Superman to drop in. He looked out over the city and focused his thoughts as to what this urgent meeting could possibly be about and why, if it was so top secret, Superman couldn't have waited for Batman to get up to the Watchtower. It was past midnight, which had been the agreed meeting time so Batman was getting a little weary.

Finally he heard the whistle in the wind and felt the small vibration as Superman landed lightly behind him. Superman was one of the few people who could even come close to sneaking up on the dark knight, but that slight whistle and the small vibration always gave him away. Batman took the initiative and spoke quickly.

"So what is so important that you couldn't wait for me to come up?" his voice was low and spoke with what he was sure Superman would pick up as annoyance.

"There has been a problem with one of the near by star systems… apparently the government has been getting threats about a hostile take over."

"And this concerns me why?" Batman asked keeping his back to the man of steel.

"You're not seriously asking me that are you?" Superman inquired.

"I am." Batman said.

"It concerns you because you live on the planet that is being threatened… and I want you on the team that is going to go for peace negotiations."

Batman thought a moment, "How long would it take?"

There was a pause from Superman and Batman had a feeling this wouldn't be one of those quick space trips.

"How _**long**_ Clark." Batman asked again emphasizing to show he was losing his patients.

"In all honesty I have no clue… best guess would be about four months."

"Can't do it." Batman said starting to walk towards the edge of the building.

"Bruce…" Superman started sounding almost let down.

Batman stopped and turned to look at him, "Look, it isn't that I don't WANT to Superman…. It's simply that I CAN'T leave me city for four months…. No one knows how to protect this place as well as me…"

"What about the boy wonder?" Superman chanced.

Batman's silence was longer then Superman expected so the man of steel kept talking, "Robin grew up here, I am sure he knows all about the city, he could take over for you while your away, or if you prefer the boy to not work alone, maybe he can help someone to watch over the city."

"Robin is with the Titans now, his life is in Jump, trust me when I say he won't leave them for anything."

"He won't if I ask him… but if _**you**_ ask him… as a favor." Superman walked over hoping he could make Bruce see reason.

"He doesn't owe me any favors, and even if he did… I am sure he wouldn't repay them. Especially if it meant four months… or more… away from his team."

"Honestly I don't think you give that kid enough credit."

"That's what he seems to think too." Batman said looking away from Superman, Batman finally looked back to make his final point, "And it isn't like Batman can just up and leave, even if we brought Robin back, half of the reason there is less crime is because the figure of Batman roams the streets at night. The fear Clark, no offense to Robin, but the bigger villains like Joker, Two-face, Penguin… if they knew I was gone and only Robin was here…. They would act out just to have a go at him you know they loved to pick on him." Batman said

"That's why I was thinking of having another person here to help him…" Superman trailed off.

"Who did you have in mind?" Batman asked realizing that there was something going on that he was not going to like… at all.

"He is the only one I can think of that would be able to wear the Bat suit and still look like you… fight like you… and as long as he doesn't talk very much… he could even sound like you. No one but you, me, the other people on the mission, and Robin would know…"

"_**Who**_ Clark!" Batman asked angrily. The look on Superman's face told Batman, that this would take a lot of convincing.


	2. Solutions

**Chapter 2**

**Solutions**

Slade was sitting in his workroom, the lights were dim, and he was looking over some paper work and some job offers. Nothing that he was really interested in, and even if he was interested none of them paid near enough his usual price. The screens before him lit up with the streets of Jump. His beloved city, the city that never slept, the city that he had owned on several occasions; if only the Titans had not gotten in the way.

Speaking of, Slade should probably check in on his favorite teen heroes. However before he could his alert went off saying that there was someone waiting for him on his phone line. He quickly switched from a viewing screen to his phone line and was greeted with a shock by the man of steel.

"Hello Deathstroke." Superman said giving him an interesting glance.

"Why Superman, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected call…"

"If your asking how I got a hold of your contact information, it wasn't as hard as I thought."

"It shouldn't have been hard, I put it out there so people can get a hold of me, if it happens to be someone who has no real business with me then so be it."

"Who says I have no business for you?" Superman asked.

"The big S in your chest my friend. The fact that you are Superman mean's to say you have no business with me."

"I wouldn't say that…in fact if I were you I'd be listing very carefully because I have an offer for you that I am sure you will find most intriguing." Superman crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the villain with a small smile.

Slade normally NEVER did jobs for, or dealt with Super heroes when it came to business. To easy of a trap to fall into, but something in his gut told him to at least listen. "Very well Superman, talk, you have five minutes."

"This is hardly a regular mission for you. There won't be any killing either so you will have to exercise restraint. But over all we are willing to pay one hundred thousand dollars, and of course, we are willing to negotiate other terms if you feel the money is not enough."

"You have peeked my interest… tell me… what exactly is the mission?" Slade asked hoping it would really be as intriguing at Superman boasted.

"I want you to pose as Batman." Superman said simply.

Slade's could not stop himself from looking shocked, "Pardon? I don't believe I heard you right…"

"No, you did. You heard me right. There is a threat to Earth, Batman and a few other heroes will be gone on a mission for some time and Batman refused to leave until there was a suitable person to watch over Gotham."

"What about the boy wonder? Wouldn't an actual hero be more _**suitable**_ for the job?" Slade asked growing more and more interested.

"Well, the boy wonder will be there, in fact the entire time you would be in Gotham posing as the Dark knight Robin would be there to give you assistance. You would be living out of the Bat cave and would be going on patrol during the night. Robin would take most of the day shifts and only call you if he really needed help. You would have to wear the Bat suit though and like I said you wouldn't be killing anyone. This is not an assassination job; it's a routine watch while Batman is gone. If you are not interested however you need to tell me now."

Slade thought a moment, this could be a big set up, but Superman was not normally that intent on catching random villains for no reason. It just didn't seem logical. Slade decided to see what he could get out of negotiations.

"Well, this is definitely an interesting proposal… I would of course want a contract written up if I agree, and I would want immunity from being jailed after my services. I don't want to be trapped for doing a favor."

"Of course, we have a document written up, we can send it to you and you can make the necessary changes. After your service you will be allowed to leave with out being held for any of your previous crimes. You will have immunity as it were, and of course the money, the only points we have to make is that, you will be monitored by Robin while in the Bat cave and you will not be allowed to analyze any of Batman's tools or his computer."

"That does indeed sound fair… but if you could answer one more question… one you seemed to skip around earlier… why do you call upon a villain to do a heroes job?"

Superman's face turned cold, he really did not want to answer this question, in fact it seemed to Slade he had wanted to avoid this question all together, but Slade had asked and now Superman had to answer.

"To tell you the truth, you are the only one who physically and… mentally… fits Batman's… persona. We do not want the villains of Gotham to know that Batman is gone, it's the beginning of a new year and to tell you the truth this is about the time when crime in Gotham spikes. If they found out Batman was gone for longer then a few days hell would break lose and just as Batman had finally gotten some peace in the city. We want to keep the big boys, like the Joker, Two-face, Poison Ivy, at bay. The little villains are easy to stop and they don't come in onslaughts carrying missals and hostages and large guns."

Slade could no help but smile, "So in essence this is more to keep the appearance of Batman in Gotham… not necessarily to keep the crime down while Batman's away. Did the dark knight not have enough faith in his young ward?"

"He did, in fact he had preferred the idea of Robin protecting the city alone more then having some one of… your… caliber come in and help out… but the truth is, if the villains realize that it's just Robin and that Batman is gone, we fear they will act up just to try and take on the boy wonder… he didn't leave many of them very happy before he left and with the current position the league is in with the war threat we wouldn't be able to help Robin if he were put in a… dangerous situation. We feel that you would be able to… keep order… help Robin… and wear the Bat suit well enough to keep everything… as it is."

Slade thought a moment longer, "I'd like to also be able to keep tabs on my own… work. Would I be allowed time to check on my accounts and such things? What you are willing to pay is close enough to my usual fee, but I have other work that pays well also and I would hate to lose the work… especially for a job that is quit a bit different then my usual jobs."

Superman hit a button on his side of the screen and the next thing Slade knew he was receiving a fax; he reached and pulled out what appeared to be a contract.

"Add on whatever you feel is necessary for you, I really hate to give you more then I have to but in all honesty we need you in this Deathstroke… we have few other villains like you. You are one of the few men, where a job is a job, money is money, and I hate to say it but I think we can trust you to honor the contract…"

"You ability to compliment is…amicable." Slade said not sure how he felt about what Superman said. The man of steel had been attempting to compliment his honor and his ability to put aside the two sides of rivalry for a job. He had failed but Slade would allow the slip.

Slade looked over the contract and added a few things here and there, plus the fact that if he had to deal with Robin the boy would not disrespect him. He was not baby sitting the boy as well as the city. He was there to keep up images, and he was there to keep the city safe, he was not there to put up with Robin and his disrespect.

"There is one more thing that I would like to add to this, but I will tell you just to make sure you understand completely… I do NOT want this to get around after the deal is up. In all other circumstances I would turn this job down, but you pay well and after all it is the security of the very planet I live on… it benefits me in more ways then one. However, good deeds of this nature I would prefer off record and kept very quiet. Once this deal is over I have to come back to my line of work…. And good deeds like this don't make a deadly assassin look very… deadly."

"Deal, add it on to the contract, scan the changes or add ons and send it back, when we meet all persons knowing of this deal will sign the contract."

"Deal." Slade said scanning the paper and sending it back.

Superman nodded and spoke, "One more thing for off the record, to never be spoken of again. I want to thank you… personally… Batman is one of the leaders on the peace treaty assignment… if we were not able to take him I don't think things would have such a good chance of turning out well… so again… thank you… for putting your personal preference for laws and rules aside to help us."

Slade nodded knowing full well that had been a very painful thing for Superman to say, the transmission was terminated and both men went back to work. Slade with a rather large grin on his face, he had a lot of work to do before this whole episode. Perhaps he could profit, then again that would be dishonorable and after all the good things Superman said about him it would be a rather ugly thing to do to betray them. Then again he was a villain after all.

Another thought occurred to him, Robin….

This would be the most interesting experience he had had with the young super hero yet. It seemed the League and Batman didn't know about Robin's previous history… the boy had kept it to himself and his team. He was skilled to hide such things from the Bat. He would surpass the Bat very soon. Slade couldn't wait to work with the young hero, despite his hatred of the kid, he had talent and it would be interesting to see him in a city much more deadly and dangerous then Jump.

Slade sat back, this would be wonderful.

A/N: R&R Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3

Confrontation

Robin ordered his team to take down Dr. Light. And that is exactly what they did, in fact they did it in less then twenty minutes. He was very proud of them and as the crowd cheered and the media rushed in to do their usual interviews Robin couldn't help but smile. He loved this part of the job, the recognition and the energy and all the positive vibes he picked up from the people of the city.

As the reporters asked him questions he couldn't help but steal a glance at Star who stood giving kids small flights up into the air. Cyborg was talking with some tech geeks and Raven was interested in the dark poetry poster that was on the lamppost. Finally he found Beast Boy who was a dog and he was sniffing, in fact he was sniffing closer and closer to a dark alley and finally his teeth bared and his fur rose. Robin turned his full attention to the green animal when suddenly from the shadows Batman emerged.

His heart leapt into his chest and his jaw dropped, the reporter re-asked her question for the second time but Robin did not respond. By the third repeat Robin turned to look at her, "If you could excuse me I have a matter I need to handle." Finally Robin started to make his way through the crowd and soon found the large hoards of people gasp and part as they realized how close they stood to the dark towering figure.

"Oh my gosh it's Batman!" One of the reporters cried running with her crew over to the old duo. "Titans, hold back the reporters!" Robin ordered, instantly the team dropped what they were doing, Starfire setting the child gently down, and rushed to protect the two from the mass hysteria that just broke out.

"What are you doing here!?" Robin asked angrily.

"I need you to come with me." Batman said allowing his cape to cover all of him. He was a dark pillar of black.

Robin backed away and spoke, "What? Why?"

"There is some trouble… I need you in Gotham. I can tell you more later if you want but I can't tell you anymore here… someone could be listing."

Robin was not happy at all, he had no choice, and he had to go. This had been part of the deal, Robin could go do his own thing in Jump if he promised to come back, had Batman ever needed him. But Robin had thought Batman would NEVER need him. When he had lived there Batman had hated dragging him along, and had never really enjoyed the company. Robin had felt more like a burden then a partner. He had only agreed knowing full well that Batman would never need him; apparently he had been wrong.

Robin sighed and turned to his team, he spoke loud but quickly, "I have to go with Batman, I can't explain right now. I will call later tonight, Cyborg… the team is yours." The half metal man nodded and Robin ran into the alley and disappeared into the dark behind Batman.

They had been driving in the Bat mobile for almost three hours. They were close to Gotham, in fact Robin could see the top of some of the buildings rising in the distance.

"When exactly are you going to tell me what this is about? I need to let my team know…"

"No, unfortunately Robin you will not be able to fill your team in on this, it is a top secret operation and to put it rather bluntly neither the League nor myself trust them."

Robin was taken aback, "What is going on!" he yelled in frustration.

"Calm yourself Robin, I will explain everything when he get to the Cave."

Robin huffed back in his seat and he looked out the window in anger and frustration. Something was different about Batman, in fact he didn't even really sound like himself. Robin was sure something was not right but he couldn't place it.

As the car came around a sharp corner several things occurred that surprised Robin, Batman slowed down as he drove towards the hidden entrance to the cave, he had turned the music on a few miles back to a classical station, and he had not been as stern as Robin would have thought. Batman was far to laid back around him, which finally put Robin's doubts to rest.

As soon as the Bat mobile came to stop inside the cave and everything was done getting situated, Robin punched the button for the top of the car to fly open and he jumped out quickly. He took a fighting stance and readied himself.

"I don't know who you are, or how you did it, but your NOT Batman… you better tell me who the hell you are and where the REAL Batman is before I rip off your head and break your chest in." Robin said ready for an attack.

However the fake Batman simply crossed his arms over his chest and stood perfectly straight. An alarm in Robin's brain went off and the silence suddenly set him in action. He charged, jumping over the car he whipped out his bow staff and went to slam it down on the faux's shoulders.

However to Robin's shock a voice cried out and instantly he dropped his staff, and as the fake Batman stepped aside Robin slid across the floor. "What the…" Robin said sitting up confused. He looked back at the fake Batman who glancd at him with what looked like a small smirk. The voice that rang out before called out again and this time from the shadows near by the real Batman came out.

"Robin." He said, instantly the boy was on his feet running over. He stood before his mentor and looked to him with confusion. "What the fuck is going on?" Robin asked.

"Your language." Batman said as he pushed passed Robin towards the imposter.

"Well it worked for a little bit, he almost got Robin all the way back to the cave before he picked up on it." Came another familiar voice.

To Robin's shock and surprise Superman flew down from the ceiling and landed next to Batman who was looking the other Batman over.

"Batman… what is going…"

"Hush Robin." The Bat snapped.

Robin fell silent as he wondered over to look at the fake Batman with the others.

"Needless to say none of the civilians noticed either, they thought it was you and I suppose do to all the crowds and fear of media coverage it would have been easy for Robin to not notice right away…" Superman said.

"Agreed." Batman replied.

"So you are okay with this then?"

"What choice do I have? You need me in space, and I need a Batman in Gotham… this will have to do for now." Batman said as if he has no other choice.

"Wait… your going on a space mission?" Robin asked.

"I am."

"And you didn't tell me sooner because…"

"I didn't know till recently and I didn't want to make you aware unless it was necessary."

"So I am only important enough to know when it is absolutely necessary."

"You know that is not what I meant… don't be such a child." Batman said walking towards his computer.

"Oh good Lord not the child statement…" Superman said letting his face fall into one of his hands. "You may just want to tune this out… this could last awhile." Superman said to the fake Batman.

Robin hadn't missed the comment by Superman but he did ignore it, "A child? You STILL think I'm a child?" Robin hollered after him, "You come to my city… no… better yet, you send a stranger to come to my city dressed as you, to pick me up and take me away from my team with out even telling me only to when I arrive allow me to make a fool of myself and then proceed to still NOT TELL ME ANYTHING! And you think I am being a child because I am frustrated because once again you are NOT TELLING ME ANYTHING!" Robin said breathing heavily.

"Pretty much." Batman murmured.

"That isn't even fair!" The boy wonder ran after Batman leaving the two others behind. Superman however didn't stay there for long, he motioned for the other to follow but ignore the on coming conversation.

"It wasn't necessary at the time to tell you."

"There is that word again… necessary… you didn't feel it was fucking necessary to tell me that a stranger dressed as you would be coming to pick me up for a test run because you have to take a mission in space… I think that means it's not only necessary but polite!"

"Language." Was all Batman said in reply as he typed in a code for the computer.

"Fuck language at this point I don't care! Your still doing it… after two years you're still doing it!"

"And you're still over reacting…" Batman said barely paying attention.

"And your still not listening!"

"Things never seem to change…"

"Apparently not…" The two seemed calm again and Robin went to Batman's side as if nothing ever happened. "What's the deal then?"

"I will leave a file for you to look over after I leave, that will give you the complete story, but to sum it up, one of the neighboring systems is threatening war on Earth and they want me on the team to go and make peace talks… however, it's the beginning of a new year… and if you remember from previous times here…"

"The freaks will be pulling double duty." Robin finished.

"Exactly, thus meaning while I am away I needed someone to cover my departure, we sent him to get you today as a test drive…. Make sure he was believable… unfortunately he passed with flying colors. Even fooled you for a small while."

Robin gave the fake a dirty look and then, "Focus Robin… I honestly don't know how long I will be gone… but it's looking like four months…"

"Four months!" Robin protested.

"And during those four months I want you HERE helping the new Batman to keep things in order, help him learn his way around and make sure he can take down and keep in order all of the more… colorful villains. He will be watching your back too however so don't treat him like a child he is a skilled fighter, very smart, and is quit ready to do what is needed."

"But my team!" Robin protested.

"Will manage just fine without you."

"But…"

"Robin!" Batman snapped, instantly the boy's back jerked straight, his head looked down slightly and his hands rested in fists at his side, "I am counting on you! If you have any faith in them at all you know they will do just fine. Now stop being so selfish and grow up."

Robin shook with rage but Batman's word was final, and if Batman had to put up with the fake Batman taking his place, something that Batman would have tried to avoid at all costs… then Robin would have to consent and put up with being away from his team.

"Yes sir." He said softly.

"Good, now, here are the new rules, you will not leave this man alone in this cave, at all, for any reason. If he calls for you you will come, you will help him in any way he needs and unless other wise specified you will, in public at least, act as if you are with the REAL Batman."

Robin nodded, "Sign." Batman said handing Robin what looked like a contract. Robin read through it and did not rush; he had a right to know what he was signing. Finally when he reached the end he signed reluctantly.

"Alright, I agree to the terms… but I do have a question that I want answered."

"That's fine, what is it?" Superman asked finally stepping fourth from the sidelines.

"That contract mentioned a immunity clause… who exactly is posing as the fake Batman?" he asked looking towards the area the other Batman had been. He was gone however and Robin looked around the darkness in shock.

"Why Robin, did you not pick up on my voice or were you to thrown from the suit. Who else would be better to play your beloved mentor then me?" Robin turned around slowly to see Slade emerge from the dark.

There was a silence, a moment of recognition launch itself through his body. It seemed to last for years, the two just staring at each other. Finally Robin turned to look at Batman and with as much force and calm maturity as he could muster he said one word to Batman and turned and walked away, "No."

**A/n: It gets better, I can't really bring out what exactly Robin and Slade have been trhough together yet because that would deff keep Batman from allow Slade to pretend to be him. But some very interested stuff should be developing in the next few chapters. Keep reading. **


	4. Rebellion

**A/n: So, I am changing the relationship between Batman and Robin, they still do fight yes, and they bicker and Batman does have to snap at Robin, but I did however change something… I am making it so Robin actually enjoys going out with the Bat. I know that's kind of weird because as Robin grew older he was supposed to get tired of going out with the Bat but for the purpose of this story I am changing that. So that is why Robin is slightly excited when the Bat asks him to go out with him… don't flame me for that. In fact please don't flame me at al. ******

**Chapter 4**

**Rebellion**

"No?" Batman said, his voice getting tight, "What do you mean no?" He watched Robin walk towards the exit.

"Exactly how it sounds, I refuse to work with that ass hole!"

"Robin!" Batman yelled looking at the boy with venom.

"Forget it!" He yelled back once more still walking.

Robin heard something whipping through the air and suddenly his feet were tied. He fell forward and quickly rolled onto his back, "BRU-" he started to yell but was stopped by the huge dark hulk of a man that towered over him. Robin bit back the name knowing full well what he had almost done.

Batman reached down and grabbed the boy by his foot and started dragging him back towards where he had just been. "I don't care what you do but I refuse to work with him!"

"I am sorry Robin, but can I assume that this rebellion against Deathstroke is because you two have met before?" Superman asked still confused about Robin's very negative reaction.

"Assume away!" Robin said exasperated. He folded his arms over his chest and allowed his head to thunk onto the ground. Batman was pulling him towards the armory. Great, just what Robin wanted, a pep talk.

"Please excuse us." Batman said dragging the war into the armory. The thick metal doors slammed shut and the two were closed in, no sound came out and no sound came in.

Slade was highly amused by this whole thing, so the Bat did have just as much trouble with the little brat as he did.

"So, how exactly do you two know each other?" Superman asked.

"To put it briefly, we clashed once or twice… needless to say… I didn't win… but I did get the better of him more then 95 percent of the time. He was not pleased that it took as long as it did to stop me. And I am not very pleased that he is such a difficult child to… he is a very fine enemy." Slade said placing the Batman suit on a chair near by.

"Yes, Robin is a fine fighter, but he is stubborn. Normally Batman NEVER has this much trouble with him. You must have really got on his bad side."

"I am a villain after all." Slade pointed out, his eyes still locked on the armory.

"Yes, that's true." Superman said not knowing exactly what else to talk to the villain about.

"He is going to be a big threat one day… that's for sure." Slade commented.

"Only if Batman stops babying the poor kid. Robin has been chomping at the bit for so long trying to get off the leash… he finally got away. Any time he comes back he has issues releasing control… going back to the sidekick."

"Funny, all of the stories I have heard about the infamous duo seemed to portray the two as equal partners."

"Yes, they were, but not at first. At first Batman didn't restrain the kid. He allowed him the pleasure of running around and fighting and such things. But as he got older Robin went from a funny little joke telling kid, to what he is now. Not that you really care but if you could have seen him back when he was eight or nine… he was totally different."

"So the change came with his age?" Slade asked.

"That's what Batman likes to claim, but it actually came from a mission that ended in total failure for both sides. Robin came home more broken then I have ever seen him… Batman almost didn't think the boy would make it… but robin pulled through. Ever since Batman has coddled him. And Robin can't stand it."

"Thus the Titans?" Slade asked.

"Thus the Titans." Superman confirmed.

"The League didn't come around for awhile… how do you know so much about the boy?" Slade asked. He had been getting a lot of interesting information out of the man of steel. Which was surprising, but not something Slade was going to pass up.

However Superman seemed to realize he was feeding a enemy information so he gave Slade a look of warning and both turned to look when the armory door opened. Batman walked out first and stood to the side. Moments later Robin walked out, head hanging, but all signs of rebellion gone.

"You guys work everything out." Superman asked.

Batman nodded and Robin just looked utterly defeated, "We will leave in the morning Robin, I suggest you tell your friends what we agreed upon… nothing more… and then to make sure you are on your game… train up a bit." Robin nodded and sighed pulling out his communicator. He started to walk away but froze when Batman added something on, "However, tonight… before you train… would you like to come out with me for a patrol?" Robin's head shot up and he looked at Batman, Was he really asking Robin to tag along? And with out the cynical look he normally gave.

"Um.., yeah… sure." Robin said trying to hide his excitement, "Let me go make the call and I will be right back…" He walked off towards a darker part of the cave and opened his communicator.

Slade was noticing all of Robin's postures and grimaces and how casual this all seemed, like it happened every time. Slade had no clue how the Bat could get Robin to do anything with out leverage. Then again Batman didn't want Robin to steal.

Batman approached Slade and he felt like there was something threatening in his stance, "I need to give you a word of advice, when it comes to handling Robin… only command him when you can PROVE he was wrong… and when he is wrong explain why. He is very stubborn… and if he thinks you are wrong… he will not hesitate to point it out. Don't try to control him, just try to work with him." The bat walked on by and headed towards the weaponry.

A/N: It's short but I hope you enjoy it, I just didn't what you guys to think I forgot about you. Love love!


	5. commitment

**A/n: I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this story! I just need to like promote a story that is turning into something way better then anything I have ever wrote. The story Custody by **_**Rena Redhea**_**d has over 606 reviews, 34 chapter, and is turning into a very charming, intelligent, sad, and emotionally awesome story yet! If anyone is as big of a Slade and Robin fan, slash or not you should read this story. It is NOT slash but even slashers would appreciate this story. Anyway, now that I am done advocating someone else's story, enjoy mine! Chuess! **

**Chapter 5**

**Commitment **

Robin sat in the Bat cave and sighed, he flicked open his yellow Teen Titans communicator and took another deep breath, however he held this one in and he waited for the team to pick up on the other line.

Instantly he saw Raven's face appear and she looked slightly concerned, "It's Robin." Raven seemed to say to the others.

"Hey Raven." Robin said with a slight air of confusion in his voice. "Is the big screen not working?" he asked.

"Unfortunately we got attacked by Mumbo and an army of killer parlor tricks… the tower is in…. less then good condition."

"I've only been gone four or five hours." Robin said stunned.

"I know, but by the time we get one villain caught another springs up. We are trying to figure out why all the villains are acting up."

"Beginning of a new year." Robin said not even really listening anymore. He was off in his own littler world. Was there a connection between the villains acting up in Jump and the villains who acted up in Gotham? Usually at the beginning of a new year the villains in Gotham took the opportunity to remind each other what areas of the city belonged to what villain. Maybe the villains in Jump had started a similar tradition? Robin looked back at the screen and saw Raven's face flashing red with the signal there was an attack going on.

"Raven, to make a rather long explanation short, Batman is having a few issues in Gotham and he wants me here to help him for a little bit."

"How long is a little bit?" Raven asked angrily.

"Um, I don't know, he says four months but I am hoping less."

"Four months?" Raven said sounding flabbergasted, well as flabbergasted as Raven could sound anyway.

"I know, but I really have no choice… It was part of…"

"Titans GO!" Robin heard Cyborg yell. Suddenly the communication between Raven and Robin was cut and Robin cried out, "RAVEN! TITANS!" He stood and ran towards the large computer. He put in the password Batman had given him so that he could do work down here for his team whenever he visited. Not that he visited much.

"Robin is everything okay?" Superman asked walking over. The man of steel had been watching Slade as the man walked around and inspected the cave. Batman had gone up the concrete steps to grab something and Slade had been rather curious as to where the stairs went.

"Yes Robin, you seemed troubled." Slade said throwing in his own two cents.

Instantly a face that Superman did not recognize popped up on the screen.

"Robin?" Bumbelbee asked.

"Bee, is your team with you?" Robin asked quickly.

Bee could tell something was up, instantly she started to call her team back to her own tower. She pressed the small button on the keyboard that sent out the signal to their communicators.

"They are in the city but they can be back here quicker then The Flash what is up you sound worried."

"I lost communication with my team, there has been an onslaught of attacks today by the Jump cities villains. I think they are dealing with a take over or some kind of gang war… I need you to take your team over as fast as you can. Give my team any back up they need and help them to get the tower working again!"

"No problem Red, where are you?" Bee asked noticing the background.

"I am with Batman right now in Gotham. You have more experience when it comes to multiple attacks and I think Cy could use your quick thinking."

"Honey, everyone could use a little Bee thinking in their life. Don't worry about it, my team and I will be on the way over there in less then twenty minutes."

"Thanks Bumblebee, by the way, also try to get communications up first and foremost when you start repairing the tower. I want a report sent over to the Bat cave as soon as it is possible. Have Raven file it, last time Starfire or Beast boy tried it took me a week to fix it." Robin said.

Bee nodded and suddenly she looked a little worried, "Hey Red, you don't think… I mean… You don't think Slade or Brother Blood have anything to do with this do you?"

Robin glanced behind him and saw Slade standing there with his arms crossed, just out of site.

"Slade no, Brother Blood maybe, check into it, also check into Mad Mod and the old Hive Headmistress. She may be trying to start up something else behind Brother Blood's back."

"Why not Slade, this seems something more so that he would do…"

"Just trust me. Now go and be careful." Robin said.

"Got it. Be safe with your work as well." With that the screen went gray and Robin turned away looking down at his communicator. He pushed a few buttons and when there was no response he put it in his belt and sighed sitting in Batman's chair.

"Problems?" Came Batman's voice from the dark.

Robin stood quickly and looked into the dark as Batman emerged.

"No, just communication problems with my team. They know for the most part what is going on though so… everything is taken care of." Robin said looking to Superman who looked away showing that he wasn't planning on filling in the Bat as to what just happened. Robin smiled a very small quick smile and then looked back to Batman.

"Very well, Superman, will you take Slade up to the Watch Tower to give him his final debriefing. Robin and I will be back…" he paused and looked at Robin, "You sleep last night?" Robin gave him a weird look but nodded anyway, Batman looked to Superman again, "We will be back at the usual time." Superman nodded, and Robin hid his smile and followed in step as Batman took off for the Batmobile.

"Can I ride my bike?" Robin asked in a very sickeningly sweet voice, the false sincerity dripping from every word.

"You think you can ride it with out crashing it?" Batman asked sending the smart ass tone right back.

"I've gotten a lot better since last time."

"Just don't do any of your stupid stunts and I don't care."

"Sweet!" Robin ran off to the side and started up his old R-cycle from when he used to go out with Batman.

"Those two really have some issues they need to work out." Slade said unmoved and annoyed by this whole scene that just played out for the last hour.

"It's a very interesting relationship to say the least." Superman said walking over towards the Leagues jet. Slade followed listening as the engines from the cycle and car revved up and left the cave. "Perhaps they need therapy." Slade said.

Superman laughed lightly and said, "You know for a super villain your sense of humor is surprising.

"Well for being the worlds best super hero, you sure are friendly with Super villains." Slade said walking past him up the jet's ramp. Superman looked after him and frowned, maybe Slade wasn't being friendly by nature. Perhaps Superman should quit trying to make things laid back and relaxed. He was trying to make Slade feel welcome and show his appreciation, but at the same time Superman had to remember when this was over Slade would be who he always was. A cold-blooded killer, one good deed does not redeem a life of sin.

Superman followed the black clad assailant into the Jet and decided the time for small talk was over; it was time to treat Slade like the killer he was. It wasn't like the man had tried to make things friendly either, if anything everything the man said dripped with false enthusiasm. Things were going to get really interesting very soon. Never a dull moment in the world of Super heroes, Superman started the jet and headed back to the Space station.

A/n: Read and review and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. straight line

**A/N: I know a lot of people are really skeptical about this story, but trust me, I really do believe it will turn out okay. It seems a little off right now but I really do think I can make this work. Just hold on folks! **

**Chapter 6**

**The straight line **

Robin followed Batman across the building tops; he was keeping up really well, in fact sometimes Robin wondered if he was getting close to surpassing the dark knight. Finally the two came to rest atop one of the tallest buildings in the city and looked out over it.

"So how do you know Deathstroke?" Batman finally asked breaking the silence; he was scanning the streets below with his binoculars.

"I've ran into him a few times… caused a lot of damage… and a lot of problems in jump… he isn't one of the villains you can just catch and lock up… truthfully… he is the ONLY villain we haven't been able to catch."

"He is very dangerous Robin and not a man you should be messing with. He would sooner kill you then look at you… he is an assassin and he is not meant to take mercy on people." Batman said looking over to Robin with a little bit of a glare.

"You don't have to tell me… he has emotionally or physically hurt everyone on my team… either by using us against each other, or by taking what he knew about us and using it against us. He is a psycho and I know he can't ever be trusted… the question is why did Superman REALLY choose Slade for this whole mess…. Why not just have one of the other league members fill in?" Robin asked.

"We already told you… he is physically the closest, his over all presence is what we need it to be… "

"And what is that?" Robin asked.

"Terrifying. We wanted someone who still have the essence of the dark knight… and he carries himself correctly, not to mention he doesn't have super powers so he won't be tempted to use them…. no slip-ups…. He is highly trained in hand-to-hand combat and even though I hate to admit it I was unable to think of an alternative. He is perfect."

Robin thought a moment and then said, "So he is like… the evil equivalent of you?" He said it quietly, secretly hoping that Batman hadn't heard, but the man did and he looked at the boy and narrowed his eyes. "What did Slade do to you…"

Robin looked at him with wide eyes, he didn't want to go there, he didn't want to say how the man had tortured him and almost turned him and made him do things….suddenly from below a scream rang out and Robin jumped quicker then The Flash to answer the call of distress. Batman watched him go and the night began.

OOOOOOOOOO

Slade stared at the darkness of space and admired the billions of burning stars as he stared out the windows of the space station. He had been waiting out side of the same room for three hours. He was a patient man in the face of adversity, but this was just plain rude. His mind drifted to the Batcave and the boy wonder. Batman sure had a hold over the boy; then again Robin had been with him since he was young. Slade had found lots of information on the boy wonder but nothing on where he had originally come from.

The way they fought they were more like an old married couple then ward and mentor. The thought of there possibly being more going on between them made Slade's eye narrow, how awful would that be to have that little secret exposed… Batman and Robin, world's cutest crime fighting couple, good thing it wasn't true, they did still bicker as if they were married.

Maybe that is why Robin left, because of the fighting, he hated to not be the leader, he hated having to follow… perhaps it was time for Slade to take a different approach with the young boy. Perhaps he could turn everything around in four months… he could again have an apprentice.

No! Slade mentally scolded himself, he had not intended to take on an apprentice when he agreed to this mission, he was a man for hire, and the last TWO times he had taken an apprentice his plans had been ruined. He had given up and decided that he was destined to run his empire alone. Wasting more time on the kid was moronic and stupid and just plain… foolish.

Slade was NOT a fool…

_Still…_

_No._

_But maybe…._

_Forget it Slade old boy… waste of time and effort…_

_But he was so perfect…_

_Yeah, he was and still is, but he is also hard headed, impatient, and just and stubborn as you…. He won't follow if you lead… _

_But what if I let him lead…_

Slade smiled to himself and as the door behind him opened he turned and was glad he was wearing a mask.

OOOOOOO

Robin smashed the mobster across the face and ducked as a bullet went whizzing by his ear. "Batman!" Robin yelled as a man snuck up behind him. The man Batman had been punching was thrown and Batman spun and punched the other guy just in time. Robin however was not as lucky, a bullet graced his arm and he let out a little yell. Batman turned to see the boy wonder go down on his knee and he rushed over ready to find the man with the gun and take him out.

"I'm fine Batman… grab the girl…" Robin said pointing towards the girl dangling above a large pot of green, boiling liquid. Batman nodded and rushed towards the girl, Robin stood and closed his eyes, he held his arm to try and keep the bleeding to a minimum and he listened. Behind him to his upper left he heard the man reloading the gun; his hands were shaking. Robin quickly did a back flip and landed right before the man and gave a small smile. "Got you." The man kicked with his feet and hit Robin pretty hard. The boy stumbled backward but quickly regained his composure and chased after.

Batman had made it to the ground with the girl; quickly un tied her and looked up as Robin pursued the gunner. He looked around and saw the other man either tied up or knocked out. He helped the girl up and watched with interest, suddenly a helicopter burst up from below and the man jumped for his life onto the dangerously swinging rope ladder. Robin stopped and watched as the guy gave a smirk and a wave. Robin gritted his teeth and jumped off the building onto his bike below, he took off after the copter and Batman sighed. This was not a good sign.

OOOOOOOOOO

Slade and Superman sat in the Batcave waiting for the dynamic duo to return. It wasn't long until they heard the cave entrance open and then shut and soon enough the Batmobile pulled into it's spot and all was silent. When the lid of the car lifted however it was something completely different.

"I still don't understand what you think you were doing!" Batman called.

"I was trying to stop a criminal… the dude was a arms dealer…. I recognized him from like four years ago…"

"How could you remember him…. How could you possibly remember a random arms dealer!" Batman yelled walking over to the computer. "You could have died! You could have killed yourself and civilians… after all these years I can't believe you are still that DAMN RECKLESS!" Batman roared.

"I AM NOT RECKLESS I STOPPED HIM DIDN'T I!? NO ONE GOT HURT!? YOU THINK I WOULD PUT THE LIVES OF PEOPLE IN DANGER EVER?"

"I don't know after tonight." Batman said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robin asked.

"YOU LAUNCHED YOUR BIKE IN A DAYCARE CENTER! AND BLEW UP FOUR SHOPS ON EITHER SIDE TO CATCH THREE MEN ONE OF WHICH WAS A WELL KNOW MOBSTER! Not only have you caused a bunch of damage, ruined your bike, and destroyed over three blocks, you probably just started the world biggest gang war!"

"Don't over exaggerate! They aren't going to gang war… that's bullshit…. The leaders of the gang will know that it was you who captured Lenny…. They will not blame another gang for it… there is no point and nothing to gain!" Robin said crossing his arms over his chest, "Plus, it was like five in the morning, no one was in the daycare or the shops and I knew they weren't! Nothing opens before seven around here anyway." Robin said as if he had just won.

"Never. Assume." Batman said, the venom in his voice made Robin glance at him, "Do you remember what happened last time you assumed…"

"Don't even bring that up! That isn't fair." Robin said.

"When are you going to get it through your thick head Robin you aren't invincible… and I am tired of having to look after you like a little child… but since you can't seem to grow up… maybe you just need to stay here after the 4 months are up… we can reassign Kid Flash to the Teen Titans and you can stay here and try to grow up some more."

Robin stared, jaw open, hands hanging at his side, "You wouldn't."

"I think we have covered this before Robin…. I will if I feel at any time you are to reckless or dangerous to be out on your own."

"You can't stop me from being a hero Batman!" Robin yelled.

"Please Robin, you don't need me to stop you, you are stopping yourself." And with that Batman turned and left. Robin was completely stunned, shocked, outraged, dazed, and traumatized.

He let out a cry and sent a fist flying, but it was stopped three inches from the back of Batman's head by Superman, "Come on Robin… no need to get so worked up…" Batman turned and looked at the boy wonder.

"It's alright Superman… if he wants to damage his pride some more let him… I don't mind a spar… it's been awhile." Batman crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the boy. Robin took a step back and then glanced at the three older men, Batman, Superman and Slade.

Good God had he really been making such a fit in front of Slade, well at least the man knew he wasn't the only male adult that Robin had problems with.

"Batman we really don't have time for this…" Superman said.

"No, if Robin has something to say I want to hear it… Robin?" Batman said looked at the boy who was utterly lost. Did he fight and lose or did he walk away like a coward? What was more mature, obviously walking away was more mature, but he was so mad… so angry and mad and hurt.

"Your never going to trust me are you…" Robin said softly. "No matter what I do, how hard I work… you will NEVER trust me."

"Not if you keep pulling stunts like that." Batman said. "I can't put the lives of civilians, the lives of innocent people on the line because you want a moment of glory."

Robin clenched his fists, "It isn't about the glory Batman, it's about stopping the bad guys before they hurt anyone else… they've hurt so many already."

"Your recklessness makes you no better then them… stopping someone with no thought to others is selfish… you've never been able to get the idea of all or nothing out of your head. You can't put it all on the line, or risk everything to stop ONE person Robin… because in the end there is always someone worse." Batman turned and headed up the stairs, Superman followed quickly with a look of anger on his face. Leaving Robin alone with Slade.

"I can't believe…" Robin started, he saw Slade standing there and stopped, "What are you looking at?" Robin asked angrier then ever, how could he let all that happen in front of Slade. The man was probably eating it up, Batman scolding him like a little kid, calling him a villain, no better then the slim that he tried to stop.

"I just find this most interesting is all… to see that I am not the only person you have problems with." Slade said walking towards Robin.

"You know, when you were my apprentice… you fought just as hard… struggled to keep your inner hero alive…. But apparently there wasn't much inner hero to begin with." Slade said.

"Don't start with me Slade, I will put up with you as needed for this mission, but once Batman comes back I won't hesitate to attack." Robin said looking at him with venom.

"That's rather humorous… because as it stands right now…. I have a contract stating that I will leave this mission with lots of money and of course…a clean record…you won't be able to touch me." Slade smiled under his mask and looked at Robin's masked eyes, they were piercing him like fire, he wanted to attack wanted to vent, but what would he gain besides another lecture. Then again Batman wasn't down here, neither was superman.

Robin turned on a dime and flung his fist, Slade caught it and pulled the boy into his chest, "I've always admired your spunk, your firry will, you ability to work through all kinds of _pain_. You're just like me, or maybe you just like the Bat… either way… you're not walking along the straight line anymore. From what I've seen your slowly but surely straying down the path that I had laid for you before…. You're at exactly the perfect place… and you didn't need any help from me."

Slade shoved Robin and the boy fell to his knees. He didn't get up, he didn't make a move to attack, he just sat there looking at the cold ground of the Batcave wondering… was he really that far off… and since when did he ever believe Slade.

**R&R Please let me know what you think. **


	7. Twofaced?

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Chao! Slán leat! BTW threw a random OC in this chapter called The Comet, a super hero that went missing…. And is dead. So fyi he really wont appear after this chapter. Thanks! **

**Chapter 7**

**The first night: Two Face**

Robin stood out in the woods behind Wayne Manor, he watched the white clouds float above and contemplated so many things. The war that was waiting beyond the brilliant blues of the sky, how his team was doing, after hours of waiting they still didn't have the COM system up. And of course how could Robin forget or ignore the impending long nights, every night, for four months with Slade. Fighting crime, as if they were once again reunited but not as Slade probably would have thought. Not as Robin would have ever imagined. Tonight would be their first outing and it seemed to him that if Slade didn't stop trying to get under his skin and unnerve him then things would get very bad and their cover would be blow for sheer fact Robin would attack him and try to kill him.

Last night after Slade had pretty much called Robin no better then himself, Robin had fallen to his knees in bitter confusion. He hated Slade, and sometimes he hated Batman. But Batman was Bruce, and Robin loved Bruce. It was getting to Bruce that was the real problem. Robin had tried so hard ever since he had come to Wayne manor to get close to Bruce, to be part of his life, to be comforted and held and loved by Bruce. Dick Grayson loved Bruce, and he would do anything for Bruce. It was when you crossed the line from Bruce and Dick to Batman and Robin that things started to fall apart.

And maybe the problem was everyone knew Batman and Robin, the two names together was known world wide, respected, feared, the dynamic duo, the perfect pair of crime fighting partners. There was an image to maintain. Batman and his partner the boy wonder. Batman and Robin slid off the tongue a little nicer then Bruce and Dick. The funny thing was, the initials were the same. Batman and Robin and Bruce and Richard, maybe it had been fate all along for them to be paired.

But why did Batman try so desperately to cut Robin down at every corner. Surely if people knew how awful things had started to get then maybe they wouldn't have gotten mad when Robin had left. They had called him a deserter, but they just didn't know! They couldn't know how Batman could be. How cruel and awful Batman could.

Yes it was true, Dick lived to love Bruce and he would always love Bruce, however, Robin was not a little boy seeking approval anymore, and he knew how cruel Batman could be and refused to get his hopes up anymore. When Batman returned Robin would leave with out a word and he wouldn't come back. He would cut all ties, and he wouldn't ever come back. Because he loved Bruce, but Batman was just too much. Robin had spent years under the unstable wing of the dark knight. He wanted to be stable and he was stable with the Titans. From now on he would either fly with his team or fly solo. This Robin no longer would fly with creatures of the night.

Suddenly his communicator went off and he looked at it, "Come back to the cave Robin I want to talk to you before I leave." Then it went dead. Robin sneered and turned and headed back towards the cave.

OOOOOOOOO

The cave was dark and empty like always, but Robin had expected Superman and Slade to be there. However when Robin returned it was just Batman and Robin was shocked to discover he was not wearing his mask, it hung from his neck like it normally did when he removed it.

"Bruce… what's going on…" Robin asked.

"Dick, come here please." His voice had a hint of tenderness to it, and for a second Robin felt that spark of hope come back to him.

Robin walked over and looked down at his feet; unable to look at the face of the man he loved. His father, his mentor and his friend, it was so much easier to be mad and hate him when he had that damn hood on.

"Dick, I know we have been having troubles lately, and there really is no excuse on my part as to why I have been so rough on you. Aside from my desire to see you grow up and have a normal life. I just, I know I don't say it, I AM proud of you…and I do love you very much Dick. I just think of you getting hurt or losing you and… there is no greater pain I think I could ever feel… then to lose you."

Robin just stared and before he could control his actions, before he could mentally sort out what he was going to do in response, before his brain could repeat it's previous decision to stay mad at him forever he lunged into the man's arms and hugged him fiercely.

"I love you too Bruce." He whispered into the man's chest, he said it softly. He was almost 18 after all; he couldn't be a child about this. It wasn't always hugs and kisses like this, this mushy shit that Robin hated NEVER happened. Maybe that was why he was so easy to bend and snap when Bruce showed himself. This mushy stuff that Robin tried to avoid with the Titans he practically lusted after with Bruce. Whether he would ever actually admit it or not Dick Grayson needed to be loved but the only person he ever really wanted to be accepted by was this man.

"Now, we can talk some more if you want when I get back, but just try and hold on until I do. And remember don't let that man out of your sight." Bruce said. He released Dick and gave him a smile and the boy smiled and nodded back. Then just as soon as Bruce had come he was gone and Batman was in his place. "I'm going, expect Slade in two hours…. And Robin… don't underestimate him." Robin nodded and watched Batman head towards the area the Justice League's Jet usually landed. This was it, four months alone with Slade on supposed amiable terms. Playing like the dynamic duo was back together. How long could Robin last? How long could Slade? Robin had a feeling the shit was about to his the fan, and he would have to be the one cleaning it up.

OOOOOOOO

Slade approached the cave on his motorcycle and hit the button that Batman had given him to open it. He slid under the door and closed it behind him. He had to admit, the Bat had some style. He followed the long road down towards the big opening that would be his home for the next four months. That's a long time to be with Robin, alone in the dark, working together. Slade smirked this was going to be so much fun.

OOOOOOOO

Robin heard the engine roaring down the tunnels leading to the cave and he waited painfully for his new partner to pull into the cave and get off his bike. When Slade pulled to a stop he looked over at Robin, it was odd to see him on a bike; in general, he just didn't seem like a biker. At least not with all that armor on and his mask, that evil awful mask.

"Evening Robin."

He nodded and turned the big chair to look at the computer, "So, everything has been pretty quiet so far, I don't know if we both need to go out tonight. I can go out alone or you can if you want…" Robin started.

"Nonsense, I do not know Gotham really well, it would be in my best interest to have you along. At least until I get to know the city a little more."

"That's… fair I suppose." Robin said scanning the city for anything that they could go after.

"So what do you usually do while you wait?" Slade asked casually walking over to stand next to Robin.

"Well we don't normally just sit around in the Bat cave all day and wait for crime. Sometimes he go out and get food or we would go up above and watch tv or…" Robin stopped thinking of all the stuff him and Bruce used to do when he had been younger.

"Well what should we do now then since up above is off limits?" Slade asked.

"Well, we could either train… or go scouting… or put on civilian clothes and go see a movie or…" Robin stopped and gave a big sigh; this was so awkward talking to Slade like this, like he was a friend, or at least a casual acquaintance. Robin wanted to punch him but he couldn't, he wanted to insult him but he couldn't. Or at least she shouldn't.

"How about we go scout, and that way you can show me around the city… if anything happens we will already be out and about."

"Out and about?" Robin asked looking at Slade, that statement had sounded so wrong coming out of his mouth, like they were a honeymooning couple… 'Oh honey let's go out and about and see the city!' 'Sure dear, you betcha by golly…'

"Gee whiz…" Robin murmured.

"Pardon?" Slade said looking at him.

Robin shook his head and scolded himself for thinking of such stupid things out loud, "Nothing, just got caught up in my…" his thoughts took him away again when he thought of how strange this all was.

"I will go put on my… new suit and be back out shortly. Then we can decide what we want to do." Slade walked off and left Robin to his thoughts.

This was so wrong, so uncomfortable and so disturbing, so NOT how Robin wanted to spend four months. He actually wanted the real Batman, the mentor he knew so well. He was already home sick for the bitching and nagging and the fights. At least he knew deep down that Bruce loved him, even if Batman didn't. All to soon Slade came out wearing the suit, "You know, this suit is actually quiet comfortable… accept it really was unfortunate that I had to shave to wear this damn hood." Slade said looking at the cape hanging from his arms.

"You shave?" Robin asked spinning the chair to stare at him. Then he blushed, he meant to say you shaved….but he was so used to Slade not having a face, he was so used to believing Slade was not human. He saw the man's mouth then and felt his heart skip a beat. He was so close to seeing the whole face. He stood and looked Slade over, Batman was right, the height, weight, body, and even the chin was eerily similar.

Before Slade could respond the red light started to flash and the computer went off, saved by the bell Robin thought. He stood and ran towards the Bat mobile glancing at Slade's motorcycle and wishing he could take it for a spin. He jumped into the passenger seat out of habit and was soon joined by Slade. The man put the car into drive and took off down the tunnel.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Don't think about running ladies and gentleman, there is plenty of TNT to go around, if any of you decide to make a run for it BAM!" The thug said with a laugh.

"Come now Thomas… no need to be such a party pooper. Leave the nice people alone and go watch the door for the Bat." Two-face said looking at the scared bank goers.

Two-face was annoyed, this was not HIS bank this was Penguin's bank, the fat flopper. He hated being on this side of town it was so sleazy. But the little birdman had stepped onto his territory one to many times and now he had to put him in line. Maybe if he got away from here clean he could move this side of town into his territory too. Suddenly from the glass ceiling a dark figure broke through followed by a bright blur. Before Two-face stood the duo that no one ever thought they would see together again.

Two-face smiled his creepy smile and said, "Well if it isn't Batman and Robin the boy wonder… never thought I'd see you again kid. Thought this town was just to tough for you."

"Please Two-face, I was looking for bigger badder villains, you guys are just plain pathetic… now what are you doing… this isn't your territory, you never pass this way… what's your angle?"

"Pathetic huh… you're the one who came crawling back to US."

"Shut it Two-face and hand over the detonator… I really am not in the mood to beat the snot out of you tonight." Robin said.

"Don't flatter yourself, YOU couldn't beat me if you tried… at least not on your own… been kind of silent Batman… something on your mind?" Robin glanced at Slade who had entered perfectly as the caped crusader. He stared at Two-face and then held out his hand. "Hand it over Two-face." Robin hid a shiver, he sounded just like Batman. It made Robin sick.

"Hmm… I don't think I will… THOMAS! UNLOAD A FEW ROUNDS IN OUR FRIENDS!" The large man at the door let out a laugh and unloaded round after round of bullets upon Robin and Slade. They dodged and moved and tried to avoid standing in front of the civilians. At least Robin did, he ended up rushing the gunman and managed to flip off a near by wall and smash the guy in the face. He grabbed the gun from the man and threw it to one of the security guards who were sitting with the civilians.

"Get them moving out the back!" Robin yelled.

"Hold on Robin… you can't forget who has the remote… you start moving anyone and I blow this whole place." Two-face said with a triumphant smile.

Suddenly there was a noise behind him and he turned, the smirk left his face as he saw his end flash before his eyes. Slade landed and punched him in the face rather hard. The man went flying back and released the remote. Slade grabbed it out of the air and turned it off.

"Okay everyone, outside now!" Robin said. The people started to go with the security guard bringing up the rear. When they were all out Robin pulled out handcuffs and cuffed the gunman and Two-face together.

"This is so odd." Robin said.

"What?" Slade asked keeping his Batman voice up.

"Well I mean look… Two-face and ONE other guy… normally these kind of things have at least seven or eight other guys…. I don't get why he would think he could take a bank with just him and a gunman." Robin said looking at them.

"Maybe he didn't think we would show." Slade said.

"No… he must have known….we always take on the bigger criminals first… we don't leave people like him to the cops…to crazy." Robin said.

Suddenly Two-face came around and moaned, "Oh Bats you got my nose pretty good… never punched me that hard before you kooky little bastard." Slade let his foot fly right into the man's crouch. Two-face let out a yell and then fell over dragging the gunman with him. Robin stared at Slade and though he hated the man, though he loathed him with a passion he couldn't stop the smirk that crawled across his lips, just then Gordon walked in, "That's the commissioner, he will want to talk to you… never really talks to me… just answer his questions and keep it casual….I have to drag these guys to the armored car since you decided racking one of them was really necessary." Robin said trying to hid his smirk. He grabbed Two-face by the collar and managed to drag the two to their feet and started to hall them out.

The Commissioner walked towards Slade and he kept his face straight and readied his voice.

"Well Batman, I know a new year usually means more criminals acting up, but this was just plan sloppy and stupid. Especially for Two-face, he is usually one of the brighter ones… he didn't even use his coin. Something is not right this year… any clue what may be going on?"

Slade waited a second watching Robin pull the two thugs out the door, Commissioner Gordon followed his eyes and then he said, "Missed him huh? Never thought I would see the kid again… he had gotten so big since last time… how long he staying?"

"Four months." Slade said.

"Huh… for the New Year?"

"Just to make sure things don't get to out of hand…" Slade said trying to see the boy throw the guys in the car.

"Well it's good to see him around… giving you a heads up though… since this year not much had happened yet I am guessing there will be an eruption in the next week or so… something is happening in the underground and I can't get my sources to go near the narrows… to much heat…. The thugs are looking for cops, or leaks… something big is going to happen…"

Slade though a moment and then said, "I have a friend… a guy I know that may be willing to take a look into the Narrows… "

"Heroes aren't the best type to send down that way… they never found The Comet when he went down to question a few interesting and colorful characters."

"This guy isn't exactly a hero… more so a criminal for hire… if I pay enough he will go where ever I ask and get what ever information I need…"

"Sounds kind of shifty…" Gordon said.

"He is… that's why I don't call on him that often… but… under the circumstances….he may be a benefit."

Gordon rubbed his hand through his hair and sighed, "What ever you think is best Batman."

"Hey Batman! Come on we got another one on the far end… looks like Cat woman." Robin yelled from the door.

"Keep you posted." Slade said walking away with out looking at the Commissioner.

The Commissioner looked after him and raised an eyebrow, what a guy.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story! I will try to update soon. **


	8. permiscuousnessness

**A/N: It has been very slow on the update and no I don't blame you if you throw rocks at me or even stop reading but I do plan to finish all of my stories. It's a rough transition from a community college to a university but I've managed to get a few of my stories into the completed stage so soon I can spend more time on this one and others. Thanks for the patients and sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Chapter 8 **

**Promiscuousnessness**

Robin followed the faux Batman as they wove there way through the rooftops. Robin had told him the way and had allowed Slade to take up the lead in an effort to restore some peace between them.

Robin had been unable to stop himself from smirking when Slade had kicked Two-Face in the nuts, but he was still angry at the man for previous comments about their similarity.

Perhaps allowing Slade to lead for a bit would make him see Robin wasn't so crazed about leading. He could follow; he wasn't always some head strong, leap before you look moron. He could follow even though he hated it.

"Here, this is it." Robin called softly as they landed on the roof of the jewelry story. "Now, don't underestimate her okay… and uh… try to… flirt with her a little with out really flirting."

Slade's head jerked up and he stared, "Pardon?"

"Well… Batman and her…. They kind of have this thing… it's really weird actually. Just don't get excited if she is all over you."

"I doubt a woman who dresses as a Cat would ever…"

"Well well… Gotham's Dark Knight has reunited with my favorite little bird boy…prrrr… come here Robin let me see how you've grown." They both slowly looked over to see the curvaceous and yet sleek leather-clad woman standing near the edge of the roof. "Meow…. Come now Robby, I've missed our moon light chases let this pretty kitty see how you've grown." Robin slowly stood and walked over, he kept at least a good ten feet from her and Slade could tell, despite how friendly she looked and was acting he was on guard and tense.

"Oh my my you have grown, still a little short for your age but then again… you're only what… 13?"

Robin blushed and hoped to God Slade didn't see it, "I am a little older then that some where between 16 and 18." Robin said, he didn't want to give her his real age; he didn't want her to know he was so short for his age, she embarrassed him enough.

"Your becoming a fine young man… can't wait to have you on my tail." She said taking a step closer. Robin took a quick step back and reached for his belt.

"You still so shy… why?" Cat woman said pouting.

"I just remember what happens when a man gets to close to those claws of yours." Robin had a scar on his upper shoulder to prove it too.

"Oh pooh you know me to well… prrrr… so… who is the big bad brooding man you got to play Batman." Robin's jaw dropped.

"What are you playing at Robin… you should know Batman and I are very…. close… it would be an insult to him if I couldn't tell… the man doesn't even smell like him…not deep down under all that armor… still he sure has the testosterone." Cat woman jumped and flipped over Robin, she landed silently on her heels and slowly rolling her hips over to Slade.

"You are a big man just like Batman, powerful, strong… but you're not always nice… I can feel it. Cats have a sixth sense you know." She purred softly, she wrapped her arms around Slade's neck and whispered into his ear, "You ever want to meet villain to villain let me know… I've smelled you before… you've been here before… I'd love to get to know you better." She pulled back and licked her tongue up the side of his mask.

Suddenly Slade's hang shot out and grabbed her wrist, he thrust her back and she stumbled but managed to stay on her feet. Robin sighed, "Enough of your permiscuousnessesses… give us the jewels."

"I think you mean promiscuity Birdy… and no… I think I will just have to keep them." And with that she was off.

"Oh for the love of… CAT WOMAN WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Robin said running after her. Slade stood there a moment wondering if he should let Robin handle her, obviously she wasn't a normal villain, but when she almost caused Robin to fall off the building Slade jumped forward and sprinted after them.

PAGE BREAK

Robin stumbled from the Batmobile and fell on the ground; a three-hour Cat woman chase is NOT how he had wanted to spend his first night out with Slade. His tunic was torn to shreds and his cap was tattered. And she had delivered a nice scratch to his right cheek. It stung like crazy but at least it had stopped bleeding. His gloves were covered in his blood because he had held his cheek most of the ride home to keep it from getting on the leather of the seats.

Slade had come out of the whole mess a little less sliced up. He only had a scratch on his upper arm when he had jumped to Robin's defense and one on his chest. Robin had reluctantly thanked the man for saving the rest of his face. Slade walked over and looked down on him, "I hate that woman." He said with his eyes closed.

"She seems to really like you." Slade said, he had a smirk on his lips and Robin couldn't help but smirk back "She likes to use me as a scratch post."

"She is defiantly more difficult to catch then I had expected." Slade mused.

"Yeah well at least we got her to promise not to tell about you not being the real Batman."

"And you trust her?" Slade asked holding out his hand to help Robin up. Robin ignored it and stood on his own.

"I told you, she and Batman have a weird relationship, she wont say anything that could put her in bad graces with him."

"You mean her stealing doesn't put her in bad graces already?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I try to ignore the stupidity of the whole thing."

There was a noise in the other part of the cave and Robin looked, Slade followed his gaze. They silently started to move, they peered around the corner and Robin's heart jumped with excitement, how could he have forgotten.

"ALFRED!" He yelled. He rushed forward and leaped into the man's arms.

"Master Robin! You have returned from your first night out!"

"I've missed you!" Robin said clinging to the man longer then he usually did.

"And I you sir, tell me how was it… how did the Faux Batman do?" Alfred asked.

"I did just fine." Slade said stepping forward.

Alfred looked at the man who had just appeared and his face of excitement slid into one of a blank look.

"Ah, I see he is still with you."

"I have to stay with him constantly, it's part of the contract."

"Indeed, I do remember that… well are you two done for the night? Would you like some dinner?"

"I am starving." Robin said.

The two looked to Slade who stood a moment staring, the picture was odd, Robin was standing so close to the man, the butler's arm was wrapped around the boy's shoulders. Slade assumed he was a butler because his outfit. It was odd seeing Robin close to any adult.

"Slade? Food?" Robin asked with an annoyed voice.

"I suppose that would be nice. Yes… thank you." He said trying to keep civility up.

"Alright then… lets go up." Alfred said.

"Up… but I am not supposed to let him…" Robin started.

"Don't worry Master Robin… Thanks to my persistence Batman realized it would be almost impossible for you to spend four whole months down here. I insisted."

Robin smirked, "You always do."

"I have taken the liberty of removing all pictures, letters, books, albums, and anything else that could elude to who Batman really is and stored them away. The security of the house upstairs has been turned on so all ways out are blocked. He won't be able to see the house from the outside, which means he won't know who owns it. I hope our precautions don't insult you Master… uh…"

"Slade." He said in a voice that showed he might care eventually if he needed to make a quick escape.

"Good then, lets get you two cleaned up and I will make your favorite dinner."

"You spoil me." Robin said.

"You've been gone a long time… and it's hard to spoil Batman… he does not seem to like anything."

"Its just his way." The two turned and headed to what appeared to be an elevator. Slade reluctantly followed. He had wanted some more alone time with Robin to see if he could get anything out of the boy. Perhaps there would be something the butler missed upstairs. All three walked into the elevator and started their accent.

Page Break

Unfortunately the butler was very meticulous and places that looked like they should have had pictures were empty, and places in the many bookshelves looked like they had books missing. There was nothing that would give him even a clue as to who Batman was. Or Robin for that matter.

The windows and doors have thick sheets of metal on them, so looking out to see where the house was wasn't an option. Had he been able to see out he may have been able to come back and see who came out.

One thing the butler had been wrong about though was that this was NOT a house; this was a mansion, a very beautiful one. Marble and silk, gold and silver were just a few of the things Slade passed on his way to the rather large kitchen.

"Do you think it will really take four months Master Robin?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know Al, he didn't really fill me in about the mission in space, he mostly just lectured me about the mission down here. I hate when he does that… I hate being lecture like a child."

"Yes well… lecturing does have its benefits… if you hear it once you never want to hear it again. Keeps your at your best sir."

"I suppose… but I still hate them."

"Yes I am afraid we all do." He replied with a smirk.

They all entered the kitchen and Alfred excused himself, Robin and Slade said nothing. He watched the boy remove his glove and slowly run his hand over the marble counter tops.

"Memories?" Slade asked.

"To many." Robin said. He looked at his bare hand and then, clearing his throat put his glove back on.

When Alfred returned he had to small first aid kits. "I am going to help Master Robin clean up, if you would like to clean up you may take this kit, there is a bathroom down the hall. These are for you too." Alfred handed Slade the first aid kit and some civilian close.

"What is he suppose to do with those?" Robin asked.

"Well… I would assume since they are clothes he should wear them." Alfred said.

"I know he's suppose to wear them but…" Robin started.

"Robin… don't be rude, you can't possibly expect the man to wear Batman's uniform for the next four months, I don't expect him to take off the mask, but I would like to get the blood stains out of your uniforms and fix the cuts. Please Sir, hurry back and I will start dinner."

Slade nodded and turned to go.

"You have five minutes before I come down looking for you." Robin snapped.

Slade glanced over his shoulder at the boy and said, "I'd better hurry then, wouldn't want you to catch me with my pants down."

Robin blushed and growled.

"Enough Master Robin, let the man go in peace." When Slade was gone Robin turned to Alfred.

"How can you be so nice to that man… he isn't as nice as he is acting."

"He can't be all bad if he is acting so civil around you when you are being so very rude. Honestly Master Dick, I thought I taught you better."

"You taught me to do unto others… and I assure you Al that that man does not do unto others… ever."

"Yes well no one is perfect, both you and I have four long months with this man… we can't afford to be at odds with each other. So once I have finished with cleaning you up I expect you to go put on some of your old clothes, come down to dinner and hold the most civil conversation you can with that man. Or I won't make any dessert."

Robin groaned, "Fine… you win."

Alfred chuckled, "I thought so. Now you are all clean, off you go… your old room is just how you left it."

"Joy."

Page break

Slade returned to the butler ten minutes later and handed him the battered Batman uniform and looked around, "Master Robin went up to his room to change, I hope you don't mind if I start dinner?" Alfred asked, Slade could tell that his own orange and black mask had startled the man

"No of course." Slade said having a hard time deciding if he liked the old butler. He would almost remind Slade of Wintergreen if he never smiled and made smart ass remarks occasionally.

"If I may ask you… Alfred." Slade started, "How long have you been in the service of Batman and the Boy Wonder?"

"Since before you were born." Alfred said with a small smile.

Slade smiled back under his mask, he doubted that, this man was probably a baby when Slade was busy ripping throats open. He didn't say anything and the silence made Alfred turn around, "You are very quiet, Batman did not lie when he said you would be a perfect match."

Before Slade could respond there was a low rumble from upstairs and then what sounded like a bass guitar was pounding through out the big empty mansion.

"Oh dear, Master Robin found his stereo system again." The rest of the music followed and it was quiet easy to hear the muffled voices of the singers.

"I swear to this day I don't understand how the boy is not deaf." Alfred went back to fixing dinner and Slade stared at the ceiling.

Page break

Robin stood outside his old room and sighed, the memories in the kitchen had been hard to deal with, what awaited him in here?

He pushed the door open and was greeted by his overly large bedroom. His king size bed was perfectly made, everything was clean and stored just as he had left it. He walked over to his mirrored wall and opened the closet, all his clothes waited for him. Would it all still fit he hadn't grown that much, and then again it had been a few years.

He looked around some more and saw his large entertainment system. Bruce had given him everything a teen could ever want, and he had lived it up for a long time. But it all grew old, the gifts to make Robin happy when Batman had crossed the line. Bribes only last so long. He found his stereo and grabbed some of his alphabetized CD cases.

He found his old Nickel back CD, he wasn't that big of a fan anymore, he really liked rap and maybe some classical but this would do for now. He put in the CD and turned it up as loud as it could go. The silence had been bothering him.

He removed his uniform and dug through his closet to find something to wear. Twenty minutes later he had found something that was somewhat suitable. His old black army boots he had bought for the camping trips they had rarely ever gone on, a pair of his old jeans which were still baggy on him despite the fact he had grown, and one of his old black t-shirts that was so worn the logo on the front was hardly legible.

Robin looked in the mirror and saw his mask was still on, he kind of wished he could take it off. But with Slade in the house it was too risky. SLADE!

Robin had been off in his memories and he had left Alfred alone with Slade for the last twenty minutes. Robin quickly ran a comb through his hair to get the gel out. He only ever wore the gel to keep the hair out of his eyes. His soft locks now lay flatter and shined in his bedroom light. He shook his head to get the last of the gel out and turned to run out the door.

He collided with the wall and fell back. He grabbed at his nose and looked up between his watering eyelids to see he hadn't run into a wall, he had run into Slade's chest.

The man was in a pair of loafers, black dress pants with a leather belt and a tucked in dark red button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had his hands on his hips.

"Don't you think that the music is a little loud?" Slade called over the booming bass and guitar solo.

Robin shook his head once again to get the pain in his nose to subside and looked at the man with defiant eyes, "I don't think so." Slade crossed his arms over his chest and locked eyes with the boy.

Robin sighed and got up, he walked over to his stereo and turned it down.

"Now what the hell are you doing up stairs with out supervision in my room no less." Robin asked.

"You had been gone almost a half hour and supper is almost ready, Alfred didn't want to have to deal with the loud music so he asked me to come get you. He really is a charming man that butler of yours." Slade said.

Robin was annoyed to see he had placed his normal mask on his face, he couldn't tell if the man was smirking or not.

"Fine, lets go." Robin said grabbing his discarded uniform.

"So this is your bedroom?" Slade asked stepping in.

"Yeah it is…. Now get out." Robin said pointing to the door.

Slade walked over to the stereo and hit the new CD button, he grabbed a random one from the pile and put it into the player.

"What are you doing? I said get out!" Robin said throwing his uniform back down and stomping over.

"I am interested to see what other types of music you like." Slade said as he hit play. He turned it up a little and suddenly there was a bunch of men yelling things Slade could not understand.

Unexpectedly one of the men yelled something about licking a lollipop and Robin blushed.

"You like Three 6 Mafia?" Slade asked.

Robin started to defend his music choice but it suddenly struck him and he had to ask, "Wait… you know Three 6 Mafia?"

"Not particularly, I prefer Classical or smooth Jazz but in the underground where most of the young villains hang out they play this band all the time. I don't particularly like it but the girls seem to really enjoy it… and the boys love what the girls do while they enjoy it."

Robin blushed again and looked down, he just liked the beat honestly but he knew what Slade was talking about. He had attended public school for a year or two and had been to a school dance. He knew how girls danced to this kind of music; it wasn't like he was devoid of hormones.

"Ah, here is something I would enjoy." Slade popped out the old CD and put in another, they waited in silence and then a violin started play, "Classical Gas?" Robin asked.

"Of course, it's a very beautiful piece…" Slade started before he was halted mid sentence by the sudden change in the music. Other instruments that were not normally part of an orchestra joined the violin. Slade looked at Robin and the boy blushed for the third time.

"It's called Classical Techno. They use the normal orchestral instruments but add a bass guitar and drum set… it makes it a little more… bouncy." Robin said not sure of how to describe it.

"Indeed."

"Come on, get out now… it's dinner time." Robin said with a slightly calmer tone. He hit the off button on his stereo and pushed the man out grabbing his uniform on the way.

**A/N: Alrighty, let's hope I can keep the creative juices flowing on this one I hope you enjoyed it R&R**


	9. Dinner and Dreams

A**/n: I hate reading Greek plays sometimes, its just so freaking hard to under stand…. Silly college classes. Chapter 9 hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 9**

**Dinner and dreams**

Robin ate down the spaghetti with beef roast pretty quick, helping himself to all the sides Alfred had to offer and just like old times, late at night after a patrol they sat at the island in the kitchen and talked.

"Oh dear Mr. Slade. I am dreadfully sorry, I didn't even think about the fact your mask may not have a opening." Alfred said when he noticed Slade hadn't been eating.

"It's quit alright Alfred, I only eat usually once a week anyway. I can take this up to my room and eat it later if you do not mind." Slade said casually as if this sort of mistake happened all the time.

"Of course Sir. Now Master Robin I do have a question for you if you don't mind my asking?"

"Uh… sure what is it Alfred?" Robin said with a full mouth. At this point he didn't want to answer anything that could possibly give Slade information. This could be very bad or very awkward but Robin trusted Alfred to know what he was doing.

"Swallow Robin… I honestly can't believe in the amount of time you have been gone all the manors I have taught you could have disappeared."

Robin chuckled and swallowed, "Sorry, but you should see the people I live with, at least Cyborg and Beast Boy… between them always arguing about whether we use real meat or tofu in the food… I've been eating pizza, popcorn, and tofu since I left." Robin mused with humor.

"Indeed, no wonder you are so small. Tell me… what is your new team like?" Alfred asked.

Robin looked at Slade, he noticed the man's one lone eye was not focused in on their conversation but he was sure the man was listening; he would have to keep the details to a minimum.

"Well… they are… they are great fighters, take command well. It was a rough start though; they didn't know anything about strategy or working as a team. First time Cyborg and I tried a planned double maneuver our feet got caught on each other's foot and we missed the target all together. It was humiliating but we got better."

"Batman told me you added a new young hero… a blonde female… Terry was it?"

Robin sat up straight and felt a shiver run up his spin, he glanced another look at Slade and saw the man was now zoned in, his eye narrowed and Robin looked away. It had obviously been a long time since Robin had talked to Batman if he still thought Terra was on the team.

"Her name was Terra… we lost her in a battle. She is… buried under the city in the cave she died in."

"Oh dear Master Robin… I am so sorry."

"It's alright… the team… we made it through… the only one who really had serious problems was Beast Boy. Him and Terra had been pretty close… at least he had thought they had been." Robin said looking down at his half full plate.

Remembering Terra suddenly made him lose his appetite, especially because the man who caused her death was sitting right across from him.

"Beast Boy… he is the green one right? The shape shifter?" Alfred asked.

"Yes… he uh… he is the youngest of us all… a little immature… but a decent fighter… he has proven himself on numerous occasions… he used to be a member of the doom patrol… they took him in after his parents… " Robin stopped himself again, this was not his story to tell.

He looked up at Slade who lifted his glass of water and brought it to the slits in his mask, he tilted his head back a little more then what would have been necessary with out the mask and the water slowly poured in. Robin and Alfred stared in shock as they heard him swallowing it.

When he set the empty glass down he looked at them and stared, "What?" it was a gruff sound, he obviously was annoyed they had been staring. Alfred quickly changed the subject, "What about that which girl… Raven? Batman said she was quit a fighter."

"Yes… she was originally going to be my second in command if something should happen to me during battle… she turned it down and let Cyborg have the position. She is very modest, shy, quiet, but has one hell of a temper. She is very skilled in magic but I hardly would call her a witch."

Slade grunted but said nothing; Robin glared at him and continued. "She had gained a lot of strength in her magic. She thought about trying to become a mage of some sort but who knows."

Alfred nodded, "Indeed, and uh… the alien." Alfred started with a hint of a smile tracing his lips.

Robin's eyes grew wide and he looked down stirring and poking at his food.

"Starfire?" Robin asked even though he knew whom Alfred meant.

"Yes yes, a rival to Superman I hear… and uh… not to bad on the eyes either." Robin spit up the water he had tried to drink and looked at Alfred in shock, "Uh sure… she is alright." He said coughing and gasping for air. Alfred grabbed a towel and started to clean up the water sputter.

"Alright? Batman told me that you and her where…." Robin shot up from his seat and started to ramble. "Hey Alfred… I'm full… I think I am gunna go shower and crash. I got some stuff I want to work on tomorrow."

"Yes of course, I can save this if you wish for tomorrow night?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Robin said backing towards the door the whole time. He finally spun on his foot and bee lined for his bedroom.

"Please show Mr. Slade his room for the night so he may eat." Alfred added, Robin stopped and shut his eyes in annoyance. He didn't turn around he just nodded and started to walk again.

Slade followed, the plate in his hand silver ware in the other. Though the entire scene tonight had been odd, from the first robbery with Two-face to the whole Cat woman ordeal to seeing Slade in normal clothes with his mask still on to the dinner conversation to the fact that Slade was following behind Robin with a knife in his one hand and it didn't really bother Robin at all was almost to much.

But the fact that Robin had had to talk about Terra and his team so openly with Slade right there… and Robin had been unable to hide his emotions over the whole ordeal having lost his appetite and been unable to control his voice.

The two walked in silence as Robin mentally scolded himself for not being able to play it off as no big thing. The fact was though, that it was a big thing. A very big thing, Terra had died… and though Beast Boy swore he had seen her and talked to her, none of the other team had so it was highly unlikely that Beast Boy spoke the truth. Then again they had under estimated Beast Boy before.

Terra was the only Teen Titan to ever give their life for the city, and she would be remembered forever with gratitude. But it still struck a nerve that Slade was alive, and she was not. The bastard. Robin's fists clenched and he tried to keep his temper under control. For some reason his normal ability to control his emotions was faltering tonight.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Slade said.

Robin at first bit his tongue, because he really didn't want to talk to the man about this. He had sworn if he ever saw Slade again and Terra was brought up he would beat the man to death. But it just wasn't an option. And the fact that after this mission all of his evil acts would be cleared from his name just made Robin even angrier.

"It was her own fault… she ran blindly in any direction she thought could make her stronger."

"It wasn't about strength to Terra… she just wanted help controlling her powers… they were destroying her. She was young and confused and scared… and you didn't help matters."

"She wanted the strength needed to control her powers and I gave it to her because she didn't think you could give it to her. She knew what she was getting herself into when she agreed to let me train her… I told her I would expect payment. She never denied me anything I asked she even assaulted someone. She didn't care what she had to do… all she wanted was to be in control. And I gave that to her."

"What you gave her was more confusion then she ever had before. She wanted to be with us but she was indebted to you and like a good person her guilt kept her with you until you could find a way to make US look like the bad guys."

"It wasn't her guilt that kept her with me. It was the green one, she tried to tell him the night of the attack… she begged him to listen and she asked him if she could tell him. He SAID nothing would make him think badly of her… he lied. When he turned his back on her she stayed because of his betrayal. She wanted revenge for his lies."

Robin stood in silence so Slade continued, "She didn't have the potential you had… to be a real apprentice… perhaps a tool but never an apprentice. She didn't have hero potential either though, she took short cuts, and lied and cheated. She was covered with secrets and the skeletons in her closet went back years and years. Did you know she had killed over 200 men woman and children do to her powers and her inability to gain control? She killed her parents… she is better off where she is at."

"Don't preach to me about her killing people, I can't even think about how many people you have killed." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"It's my job… she was just untrained and unpredictable." Slade said.

"I could have helped her! I know how to train people like that! I could have got her powers under control and she wouldn't have had to be where she is now! She could have had a real family with people who cared about her!" Robin yelled. He had turned and looked at Slade with a death Glare. They stood there and just looked at each other for a long moment before Robin turned and headed back down the hall.

"Family is important to you isn't it." Slade said starting to follow the boy again.

Robin made a face Slade couldn't see but he could hear the anger in Robin's voice, "More then you know."

PAGE BREAK

Robin couldn't sleep, he kept dreaming of Batman, and Terra and Bruce and Slade… and his family… in two months it would be his parent's anniversary. The day they died, the day he came here… the day it all changed. The fact that Slade was right down the hall didn't help. And Robin knew if he fell asleep and the man wanted to sneak off he could probably make it by Robin's room with out waking him. He had snuck into the tower before right through Robin's room.

The boy shivered, Slade had always managed to get so close, and yet… Robin knew nothing about him. In the next four months anything could happen. If in the next four months Robin could gain a little trust maybe when this was all over he could figure out who Slade really was. Then again… Batman seemed to know him.

Robin sat up, he suddenly had an idea; he threw on a t-shirt and running shorts and headed down into the cave.

PAGE BREAK

Slade had finished the food quickly, and then pulled from one of his few bags a laptop. He pulled up a screen as soon as the computer turned on and looked at the Teen Titans sitting in the main room. They were discussing something; Slade turned up the volume and listened.

"So we have to wait four months for Robin to come back before we can get everything sorted out?" Bumblebee asked Cyborg.

"The comm shut down was a precaution we put in place so that if a villain got in control of the system he wouldn't be able to use it to lure the rest of us in and he couldn't call any of his bad boy body guards in. It was strictly for emergency situations."

"That is just plain stupid Cyborg! If you can't get the communications up and running one of you are going to have to go all the way out to Gotham just to tell him everything is okay."

"OH! I WILL GO!" Beast Boy said.

"No." All of the Titans said at once.

"Oh come on please! I can fly over there and back in less then a day!" He said giving it his best begging face.

"Why would you want to go?" Bumblebee asked.

"I've always wanted to see Gotham… and see the Bat cave and meet some of the villains!"

"You sound like a deranged fan boy." Raven said.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Beast Boy begged.

Everyone looked at each other and then Cyborg sighed, "Alright, if we can't figure a way around the lock out then you can go to Gotham… do you know the way?"

"Sure I do!" Beast Boy said, he thought a moment and then pointed in a random direction, "Not that way."

"Oh Good Lord…" Bumblebee said slamming her forehead with her fist.

Slade turned off the observation screen for the tower and flipped to three different screens. The Titans had no clue he was the one who cut off their communications and activated the lock down. He had wanted Robin isolated from the Titans so they wouldn't be a bother. It seemed it would be working with the exception of the green changeling coming down this way. Slade could handle that though.

He looked at the three screens, one showed Alfred's bedroom and one showed Robin's room. Slade had been unable to bug the Batcave. There really was no point, he wouldn't be able to go down there alone and having a camera in there didn't do him much good. He saw the old butler sitting in a chair reading.

He glanced to Robin's bedroom and watched as the boy hastily put on some clothes and rushed from his room. Slade was curious now, perhaps he could get his alone time with the boy after all. He put the computer away and waited till he heard the very slight foot falls in the hall recede and then he very carefully peered out the door.

**R&R**


	10. Removed

**A/N: I'm hoping to bring Bat girl into this chapter but if I don't get to it expect her in the next one, but not for long… just long enough to completely annoy Robin. : ) **

**Chapter 10 **

**Removed **

Robin sat at Batman's big screen computer and unlocked it with the special code. Typing something into the search bar he was greeted by over two hundred files on just about every single villain, thief, thug, criminal or psychopath that ever wandered in Gotham. If Slade's file was in here he would find it, and maybe he would get his answers.

He searched for over twenty minutes and found nothing, however, a special file down in the far corner caught his eye, and it read Justice League Villains. Could it be that simple? Would Batman really name it that? Why not, what else would he label it?

He double clicked it quick and files popped up with all kinds of names he had either never heard of before or names he was familiar with but had never fought. They were organized alphabetically. Robin clicked on the S and only three names came up. None of which were what he needed.

Robin slinked back in the chair and heaved a deep sigh.

"Try Deathstroke The Terminator." A low voice said from behind. Robin spun in shock and felt his jaw drop, "How did you get down here with out knowing the pass…"

"Twelve o'clock on the grandfather clock. Not that hard." Slade said emerging further from the shadows.

Robin stared a moment and then turned back to the computer and went to close out of it, "I said, try DeathStroke the Terminator." Slade said with a hint of annoyance.

Robin looked over his shoulder, "Why?"

"Oh, perhaps you weren't looking for me? Well, I suppose I do have a tendency to be a little egocentric. Perhaps I was wrong."

Robin grunted and though he felt like the man was tricking him somehow, he really couldn't figure out how so he typed in the name into the search bar and low and behold over thirty-six different files came up.

"Shit." Robin whispered.

"I know, sad isn't it… I've only fought Batman and the Justice League a few times, but he still managed to make me feel more important then I am."

The picture that popped up from the file was a very interesting one, it showed a man in blue chainmail that covered his body with orange boots, gloves belt and a two faced mask with one eye. He held a bloody samurai sword and was loaded with bullets and guns and knives.

"Blue and orange?" Robin asked.

"My original colors before I relocated to Jump, believe it or not Halloween is not my favorite holiday."

Robin smirked at that comment but said nothing, he looked at everything that was listed.

"It says here you have enhanced physical and mental attributes, regenerative capabilities,

that you're an expert in martial artist, which means your skilled in armed and unarmed combatant. You're a master tactician and strategist; you have access to hi-tech equipment

and you're a skillful at manipulation."

"I am surprised he managed to track me so closely, not many can. I can give your master a hand. He is very clever."

"He isn't my master." Robin said gritting his teeth.

"So you say." Slade said.

Robin didn't bother to reply, he looked at the picture and sighed, so much for seeing his face. Why did Robin honestly care? It wasn't that big of a deal… just…. He was so damn curious.

"If you were looking for a picture your out of luck, though I rarely wear this mask unless I am around you or your team."

Robin whipped around and stared, "What?"

"Honestly, I have nothing to lose if people know my identity… at least not anymore. Most of the time when I go on one of my missions I only wear the mask to meet the person who hired me. Once I am on the trail I usually take it off. Occasionally I wear it when I need to scare people into compliance. Honestly Robin… it isn't that important. I just love annoying you." He said.

Robin's eyes narrowed and he said, "Real mature."

"I suppose I could let you see my face." Slade mused leaning against one of the large boxes and folding his arms over his chest.

"Really?" Robin asked with serious doubt in his voice.

"Why not… it isn't like you won't see it eventually… you are so very persistent after all. However there would be a requirement."

"Of course there would." Robin said.

"You'd have to take off your make as well…" Slade said.

"I figured as much." Robin said turning back to the screen, "Oh… so you were in the army… hard to believe but at the same time… it explains a lot." Robin bit.

"I am sure." Slade said standing there, he wasn't getting the right responses… perhaps if he played a card that boy didn't expect.

"It isn't like it would chance anything Richard… I already know who you are."

Slade saw Robin visually freeze, honestly, Slade didn't know anything beside his name. He had had a camera in the tower when he had told Starfire, also known as Kori 'ander. Slade had researched as much as possible but with out a last name it just wasn't possible to find any answers. Slade was bluffing… he would just have to see how good he could bluff.

Slowly Robin's chair spun around and the young boy looked at him, "How did you find out?"

"I have my ways…. The point is… if you want to see my face I will gladly show you… as long as you are willing to do the same. It isn't like you have anything to lose and of course now you have nothing to protect because I know who you are."

Robin stood and slowly walked over to him, "What is it going to take to keep you quiet?"

Slade stared at him a moment, perhaps Robin thought Slade knew Batman's identity too… now that was well played. "I have no interest in revealing secret identities…. It does nothing but cause trouble and it's an annoyance all in its self. But if you need assurance I will say this, you show me your face and I show you mine and I won't tell a soul who you really are Richard."

Robin stared at him and gritted his teeth, he was very upset with Slade right now… and Slade couldn't be happier about it.

"Deal." Robin said sticking out his hand, Slade reached, took it and shaked slowly.

"Your first." The boy said with venom.

"Shy are we… very well." Slade reached up and Robin watched every second as if his life depended on it. He held his breath, would it be a skull again… or would there really be skin and hair to put with the voice. The haunting voice.

Slade unclipped his mask, he had wanted to show the boy for a long time… but it had never been the right time, in only a few hours they had grown closer, and Robin didn't even realize it. The boy was like putty in his hands.

He pulled the mask away and watched as Robin's eyes grew wide, the boy stared in awe at his face and Slade smirked, he felt like he was a God finally revealing himself to his followers. The look on Robin's face was perfect.

"Your…so… old." Robin said.

Slade's smirk turned into a frown, "Actually I am 37… at least I look 37… I am mentally a lot older then I look…. As you said… regenerative capabilities."

Robin stared at the white hair, the white goatee, and the eye patch… "And you're a pirate."

"Oh for God's sake Robin I hope you seeing my face has not caused you to lose your mind. Your acting ridiculous." Slade snapped staring at the boy with a very large frown.

Robin sat back down and just stared, Slade looked at him and narrowed his eye, "Are you satisfied?" Slade asked.

Robin finally closed his mouth and nodded staying silent. "It's your turn my little bird… a deal is a deal." Slade said feeling his own excitement grown. He had always wondered what Robin's eye color was, and exactly how old the boy was.

Robin looked down at his hands, he was conflicted, was he really going to willingly remove his mask before the man who had killed his friend, haunted his nightmares for years, almost taken over the world twice… was it really this simple? Just take off the mask and for a few brief moments he wouldn't have to be Robin around this man. He could just show him who he was? Well the mask was pretty pointless… after all… Slade knew whom he was… which meant he knew who Batman was. And if he refused the man this little slice of satisfaction he may reveal what he knew. Robin didn't really have a choice, it just seemed like he did.

Robin reached up and with shaking hands removed his mask; he kept his head staring at the floor for a long moment until he felt a finger on his chin. Slowly Slade tilted his head up and Robin blushed, he felt naked, exposed, and honestly he felt like he was being taken advantage off.

"Open your eyes Robin… you made a deal." Slade cooed softly. Robin refused to let his emotions rule him. He may have felt like he put himself out there… he may have felt like this was wrong but he was a man of his word. He slowly opened his eyes and saw on Slade's face what the man had probably seen on his only a few moments ago.

"There Blue." Robin said softly, looking into the man's lone gray eye with sadness. If some how, Slade had just tricked him, had some how magically guessed his name, then Robin had just betrayed himself, and Batman. He hoped to God what he had just done wouldn't come back to bight him.

"Beautiful." Slade whispered. "You look so… young…. You can't be more then 13."

Robin felt his face twist in anger, "I am not even close to that… I am like… way over fifteen." Robin said trying to replace his mask, but Slade caught his wrist.

"Leave it off." He ordered. Robin yanked his hand away but did not replace his mask,

"You see… nothing special about me either… just a guy in a mask." Robin barked.

"You look very different with out your mask little bird."

"Don't call me that! I am not your apprentice anymore and I won't put up with it!" His voice echoed in the cave and Robin shoved his mask back onto his face, he gave Slade a defiant stare, "I am not a stupid little kid… I have earned the right to wear this mask and I am damn proud of it and what ever I look like with out the mask is a LIE!" Robin said down in the chair and turned back to the computer. He typed something into the search engine and Slade stared at the back of his chair.

There was definitely much more to this boy then Slade ever had thought. And he had four marvelous months so figure it out.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed it! **


	11. Memories

**A/N: Okay, so I know where I want to go with this story, I know how I want it to end but making sure it ends that way is going to be kind of hard. At least I think it will be hard. Maybe I am crazy; college does weird things to you. **

**Chapter 11**

**Memories **

Batman stared out into the blackness of space, the peace talks had been put on hold do to lack of cooperation from the aggravated alien force. At least Batman had figured out why they wanted to attack Earth.

It was in the way of their galactic expansion. Apparently a new regime was moving through out the galaxy and since Earth was most definitely not going to go along with it the simple solution was to destroy and conquer.

Batman felt someone walk up behind him; the man of steel never had managed to have quiet feet.

"What is it?" Batman asked in a low voice.

"The session is going to start back up in an hour… you ready?"

Batman said nothing, as was his usual _of course_ statement, "Listen… I know you're worried about Robin…. But…"

"Don't." Batman started with a flat tone.

"But, I really feel he will be okay… we may finish up early… be home in two months instead of four." Superman offered with a king smile.

"I am not worried about Robin, he is sloppy but not stupid, he knows how to handle Gotham… it's the other man that I am worried about. Trusting a villain to do the right thing was a foolish leap of faith. I shouldn't have left." Batman said digging his fingers into his palm.

"Look, we have his word and if he breaks it…the contract is null and void we can take him into custody."

"By the time we would get there to arrest him, he will be long gone. I've never dealt with a man that could disappear with out a trace like that. I've always found leads… but if Deathstroke doesn't want to be found you don't find him." Batman said with a rather annoyed tone in his voice.

"He sounds like you." Superman chuckled lightly.

"Exactly." Batman said almost inaudibly before he turned on his heel and headed back to the session area.

PAGEBREAK

Robin threw his bird-a-rang and followed it with a flip and a kick. Penguin went flying across the large room and smashed into a pile of crates.

"Funs over." Robin said. His voice was like acid, Penguins stupid little attempt at flashing where his territory was had caused a child to get hurt, badly. Robin had tried to get to the boy before the fire but he had tripped. He reached for the boy in an attempt to grab him out of the way, instead his arm had gotten burned to a crisp.

Luckily Slade had seen what happened and jumped to the boy's aid, he put the fire on the boy's clothes out and got him to one of the many ambulances near by.

Robin had ignored his pain and stood charging Penguin and his henchmen. He was not going to allow this kind of radical activity.

He quickly took out all the men with the machine guns and used his grappling hook to reel them all in. Then he circled and went for the kill, Penguin had ran for it and Robin gave chase like his life depended on it.

The short little man was mumbling to himself as he sprinted down the alley, for a fat man he was pretty quick but Robin's rage easily made him quicker. He stayed in the shadows running after him but keeping well hidden.

Eventually Penguins stopped to catch his breath and Robin emerged from the shadows behind him.

"You burned a child." Robin said, his voice low and angry.

"Well maybe the child shouldn't have been in my way." Penguin snapped.

"Wrong answer." Robin said shooting forward and grabbing him by his collar. He used all his weight and strength to shove the man up against a near by wall.

"That was low even for you Penguin. You've never attacked children before, that's usually The Joker's game."

"I am going to do what I have to… its war bird boy… take no prisoners." The Penguin said with an evil smile.

"Take no prisoners huh? I guess I don't need to call the cops then." The smirk faded off of Penguins face and real fear filled his eyes.

"What?" The Penguin asked.

"No one hurts children in my city." Robin said pulling a bird-a-rang from his belt. He held the sharp point to Penguin's neck and the foul man started to squirm.

"N-now Robin let's not get hasty… what would Batman say if he saw you like this." The Penguin said trying to kick his stubby legs out.

"Honestly, not very much." Robin said pressing the point into the skin, a small drop of blood started to role down his neck.

"ROBIN!" Penguin yelled with desperation.

The boy wanted nothing more then to shove it through this awful man's throat, but he knew the real Batman wouldn't have wanted him to. That wasn't the point of justice. If he killed Penguin then he was no better then the man himself. But how he longed to just stab this man once.

"Robin?" Came a soft voice from behind. Robin instantly dropped Penguin and put his Bird-a-rang away.

"Commissioner…" Robin started not sure how much the man had heard or seen.

"Good… you got him, let's get him loaded up and off to Arkhem. Have you seen Batman? I needed to speak with him."

Robin inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, he had gotten lucky, "I don't know where he went off too but if you can wait a few hours we can meet you at the usual place around midnight."

"That will be fine, I will be at the station anyway. With this attack comes a whole lot of paper work."

"Right… that sucks." Robin said trying to sound normal.

"Um, commissioner do you think you could handle him from here. I need to find Batman, I just realized we have something to take care of before we meet up with you."

"Sure thing." The commissioner said looking up, but Robin was already gone.

PAGEBREAK

_What the hell was I thinking! _Robin thought to himself as he paced the roof of Wayne Enterprises.

"Jesus." He whispered as he rubbed his eyes, he had almost killed Penguin.

He was losing it, completely and totally losing, what was he going to do? He had just lied to Gordon so he could get some alone time, he couldn't deal with himself right now.

His arm was throbbing; he had gotten a pretty bad burn on it when he had FAILED to save that child. At least Batman had been there, no, not Batman, SLADE had been there.

"God damn it!" Robin swore as he turned and went and sat on the edge, he wasn't feeling sorry for himself he just felt like he had messed up and now all he had to look forward to was Alfred clucking over him and worrying himself sick, and then the lecture from Batman and… no… not Batman… Slade.

Would Slade lecture him? Robin's stomach flipped when he thought of Slade lecturing him, he remembered how Slade lectured. It hurt.

Robin stood again unable to hold still and paced. Which was better, to be hurt mentally or be hurt physically? Batman loved to use words, mean cruel harsh words. Words that stuck with Robin for months on end and drove him mad.

_Immature, compulsive, dangerous, stupid, ignorant…_

Slade loved to use physical things, fists, knees, feet, broken bones, broken pride. Which was worse…which was better? A broken leg or a broken heart? A broken leg could heal in a few months, a broken heart could take years, or it could never mend at all.

"How did this happen." Robin whispered. Was he really comparing the two, Slade and Batman, two men so different and yet so similar, Robin was so mad at himself and his conflicted mind.

"You don't have to be upset. Slip ups happen." Robin spun to see Slade standing in the shadows, once again Robin hadn't been paying attention and had allowed himself to be snuck up on.

"Damn you." Robin said turning away.

"No need to be harsh. It was an accident, honestly I might have tripped too, it's hard to go face first into the fire."

"I've done it hundreds of times, I just didn't see the stupid brick from the wall that he blew up. God, I can't believe I did that! I haven't fucked up that bad since I was a kid!" Robin said throwing his arms up in the air.

"You are a kid." Slade said watching the boy closely.

"Since I was a younger kid! I am never that sloppy. I never…I never fail. GOD DAMN IT!" Robin yelled kicking a steam duct. He left a huge dent and looked at it and swore again, "Batman's going to make me pay for that." He said with exhaustion.

He fell back and laid on his back arms and legs spread, he stared into the black ink above them and felt the silence closing in. "By the way, we are meeting Gordon at midnight so don't wonder to far." Robin said with a sigh.

"What does he want?" Slade asked.

"He said he had a question for you, but I had no clue where you went after you saved the kid. On that particular note I have to thank you, I probably would have killed Penguin on the spot if you hadn't saved the kid."

"That's what Batman does, fixes what you mess up on." Slade said.

Robin sat up quick and yelled, "I don't need BATMAN to help me!" He stood and started to walk away, "I am doing fine on my own! I always do fine on my own!"

"Let me see your arm." Slade said walking forward.

"Forget it." Robin said, he was about to launch to the next building when he felt Slade pull him back and spin him around.

"Don't be a child… come here." Robin had heard that before, he yanked himself away, "I am NOT a child!"

"Fine, your not a child, but at least let me have a look." Slade said softly.

Robin looked at him a moment, suspicion bit at the back of his head but he held out his arm.

Slade looked at it and grunted, "Your very lucky. The child had third degree buns, this is going to be nothing but a very bad sun burn." Slade said.

"I know, that's why I didn't bother to get it looked at." Robin said pulling his arm away again with a little less force.

"Don't blame yourself, if you dwell you will only prolong the pain." Slade said looking out over the city.

"Pain never goes away Slade… you know that." Robin said sadly.

"It can if you let it. It dwells as long as you allow it to. Or as long as you need it to. Pain is a driving force, once you learn how to drive yourself with out pain you will find many more doors open to you."

Robin looked up at Slade and said with a smirk, "I take it you have dealt with a lot of pain in your life?"

"My whole life has been one painful moment littered with flashes of happiness and shame, pride and even a little fear. I know that if I dwelled on all the pain I have ever felt in my life I would have been dead a long time ago. I let it drive me for as long as I needed it to. Then I learned the truth and decided it was time to find a different drive."

"What is your drive now?" Robin asked.

"Money and power."

"Figures."

"I know, not all that surprising, but at least money and power can't destroy me from the inside out. Pain is a treacherous drive and until you understand that you are in danger of it consuming it. Pain can be even less merciless then anger."

"Now that one I am familiar with." Robin said with a smirk.

"Yes, as am I. Anger is a very powerful drive but nothing comes close to pain… anger makes you want to hurt other, pain can make you want to hurt yourself."

"Never crossed that line." Robin said.

"Pray you never do… it's a line that is hard to come back from once you have taken that step."

Robin looked up at Slade and stared a moment, this was not the Slade he remembered, in fact this Slade he may have actually been able to like. To bad they had previous history.

"Come on we are going to be late to our appointment." Robin said quickly jumping from the building and swinging down in the direction of the meeting spot. Slade followed admiring the boy's form, if only he could get his foot in the door.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be very exciting! At least I hope it will be. Please R&R **


	12. Disguise

**A/N: Okay time to go under cover with Slade and Robin! **

**Chapter 11**

**Disguise **

Robin and Slade saw the commissioner waiting and knew they were late which never happened.

"Sorry, we had a little trouble on the East side." Robin lied for the second time tonight; surprisingly he didn't feel as guilty as the first time.

"It's fine, Batman, you told me you knew someone who could get into the underground correct?" Gordon asked.

Slade nodded suddenly knowing why Gordon had asked for this meeting.

"Well you may want to send him into the narrows tonight. There is a big get together happening. Apparently territory talk and other plans for dominance over the city is the topic of conversation. I am sure you heard, Joker escaped over an hour ago when we delivered Penguin, the two had a nice little chat over some dead guards..."

"Just great." Robin said to himself.

"It would be nice to have an inside man. You think you can get him in tonight?"

Robin noticed Slade's eyes narrow and he felt like there was a plan in the man's head that he wasn't going to like.

"I will take care of it. Wait for a sign and then we will meet again." Slade said.

"How will I know the sign?" Gordon asked.

"You'll know." Slade said in a very Batman-esq tone.

"Very good." Gordon said.

Slade turned and Robin followed, however, Gordon called out, as they were getting ready to jump out into the night, "By the way, I saw a flash of purple tonight when you took down Penguin… I think she is back in town."

Robin froze and turned to him, "For her sake I hope not."

**PAGEBREAK**

"Who is she?" Slade asked a few minutes later as they swung through the city. When they landed Robin clenched his jaw.

"Bat girl." Robin said with anger.

"Bat girl? You mean there is another child Batman mentored?"

"Trust me, she is far from a child, she is older then me though she doesn't always act like it. Batman only taught her a little. She was to stubborn to really take up his training." Robin said.

"I never saw Batman as a family man." Slade said.

"He isn't… but he can appreciate a good fighter when he sees one." Robin said.

They were almost back to the Batmobile.

"What's the plan then? Who is this man you know?" Robin asked.

"The man is myself, we go undercover into the narrows." Slade said with a smirk.

"Won't work, Batman has tried that… if you aren't well known then you don't get in."

"Well it's good I am well known in the villain world." Robin looked at him in shock and suddenly knew what the plan was. If it wasn't so brilliant he may have put up a fight.

Pagebreak

Robin felt his spin shiver when he saw Slade in his normal uniform, his mask in place and all his weapons in his belt.

"Your turn." Slade said. Robin looked at him with a questioning glance.

"You are coming with me… it will be beneficial for both of us." Slade said trying to clarify.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Robin asked fear entering his heart when he thought of the old apprentice uniform.

"Find something all black, I will take care of the rest." Slade said.

They had returned to the Bat cave to get ready for the excursion to the narrows. Robin looked into Batman's vault of newer gear. He found one of the old suits that had been meant for him. It had never been tested but it was all black and he had grown enough to fit into it. He slid it on and was disturbed to find it was just like his old apprentice uniform minus the orange and gray.

What had Batman been thinking when he had designed this?

When Robin walked out of the vault he felt like he was back in the old haunt with Slade. He couldn't stop shivering and his nerves were shooting anxiety into his brain. He felt jittery and the tension in his system was making his hands shake.

Slade walked up behind him and handed him one of his many gray belts. Robin took it with shaking hands and wrapped it around his waist and tightened it to fit his much narrower waist. Slade then reached over and placed a metal S on his left breast above his heart.

Robin felt his stomach drop and he looked up at Slade's masked face; he was pleading with the man to take it off, like all of the sudden the S on his chest made him belong to Slade again.

"Don't worry, you can remove it once this outing is over." Slade said as if he could read Robin's mind.

"However, until this outing is over I expect you to do what I saw when I say it. You must play the part if this is to work." Slade said, he walked over and mussed the gel from Robin's hair. It hung like feathers in his face.

"Put this on." Slade said handing Robin a new mask. The boy took it and glanced over it.

"It's the exact same as yours but with a slight twist." Slade said.

Robin quickly removed his own mask and slid the new one on. The pointed tips were familiar but Robin didn't notice the difference other then that.

"What's the difference?" Robin asked reluctantly.

Slade reached out and gently pushed one of the tipped edges. Suddenly Robin's vision turned into heat vision.

"Whoa." Robin said with a small smile.

"You also have x-ray, night, and chemical vision." Slade said as he pushed the hidden switch and it flicked through each different version.

"Chemical vision? What's that?" Robin asked.

"A new thing I have recently developed, if there are any dangerous chemicals in the air, or gases you will be able to detect them and find their location not to mention identify what it is and figure out how to stop it if it poses a threat. You can also use it to scan pipes and see what is in them. Sometimes it can be beneficial to know what is a gas pipe versus a steam pipe." Slade said.

"Cool!" Robin said with excitement. He quickly clicked through all the different lines of sight again and stopped on x-ray. He looked Slade up and down and noticed how thick his bones were.

"Sweet." Robin said to himself.

"Indeed, there is one more thing I would like to do with your permission." Slade said looking the boy up and down.

"What?" Robin asked warily.

"Your hair needs to be a different color and I'd like to add something to your face that may help disguise you better."

Robin reluctantly nodded and waited as Slade dug in a large bag off to the side.

"What color, red, brown or white?" Slade asked.

Robin thought a moment and then replied, "Go white, I've always wanted to know what I would look like with white hair."

Robin couldn't see it but Slade raised an eyebrow under his mask and smirked. Robin was a boy after his own heart and he didn't even realize it.

Slade grabbed the can and walked over to Robin, he shook the can and then sprayed a bunch of white foam into his hand, and he proceeded to message it into the boy's scalp and was surprised to find Robin lean into it a little.

"Enjoy head messages?" Slade asked.

Robin was pulled from his thoughts and realized what he had done, he pulled away a little and rolled his eyes, "Just wasn't paying attention." Robin said.

Slade let it go, it wasn't long though until Robin was lost in his thoughts and not paying attention again. He leaned back into Slade's hands as he added more foam to the boy's head. He pulled out a comb and started to really work his hair.

"There." Slade said. Robin walked over to the armory and looked into the mirror, the only one in the batcave. He looked odd for sure, but no one would be able to tell it was him.

"One more thing." Slade said.

Robin looked at him and Slade quickly drug a red eyeliner pen over the boy's eye and mask.

"OW!" Robin said. He looked in the mirror and was impressed however to see it really did look like he had a scar over his right eye.

"Remember you are only to call me Master, and don't speak unless spoken too. This needs to be as convincing as possible." Robin nodded and sighed; this was going to be a long night.

Pagebreak

Robin and Slade had taken two motorcycles from the Batcave that were currently being transformed into two more R-cycles. Robin had spray painted them black and orange and jumped on ready to go. He had replaced the R's one the bikes with S's and hoped to God no one would noticed the slight similarity in the body of the bike.

Neither bothered with a helmet, which was new to Robin, they sped off. Batman would have scolded him about the helmet but Slade had simply said, "I've seen you ride enough to trust your ability."

That had made Robin happy and he had nodded with a small smirk of satisfaction.

Half way to the narrows Slade revved his engine and Robin took it as a sign. He revved it too and after a few more good revs the two were off on the race. They cut through alleys and jumped over cars and to Robin's slight dismay they scared a few of the civilians. But he was having the time of his life and he didn't think twice about the people crossing the street when he saw that Slade was winning. He kicked the bike into over drive and slide around them with out hesitation; he smirked to himself when he heard the two girls scream in fear.

It wasn't because he enjoyed scaring them like that, but he had made a smooth cut around them and still managed to keep up with Slade. There was no problem with playing it a little dangerous as long as you could control what ever you were doing. And with Slade's words of confidence earlier in the cave he felt in complete control.

They raced around the city until they came up to the broken bridge that separated lower Gotham from the narrows. Slade slowed a moment not sure how to cross, that was when Robin saw his chance, he hit the gas and zoomed forward. The bridge had a slight angle to it and he planned to use that to win the race.

He heard Slade press the gas to speed up as well but he refused to let the man win at his own game. This was how Robin used to get his anger out, he knew this city like it was his own personal play pen. He pushed the gas as far as it could go and his bike lurched forward and shot up the bridge.

He launched himself and the bike over the huge gap that separated the two parts of the city. He felt like he was flying and he screamed into the night as the wind whipped past his face. He let his arms release off the bike and shot them into the air.

He had just beat Slade at his own challenge. As the bike came down he grabbed hold of the bars and landed it clean and clear with plenty of space to slow down and come to a stop. Slade was right behind him, Robin waited for Slade to pull up.

"I see you made it." Robin said.

"I had my doubt about your speeding up but once I saw your plan I figured it was safe enough. You usually know what your doing." Slade said.

Robin smirked, "The first time I tried that jump I missed and broke my leg. Batman never let me live it down, as you probably noticed. He likes to make bike comments." Robin said looked back at the bridge.

"The next night I rode out and made it even with the broken leg. He wasn't impressed." Robin said with a smirk.

"I am." Slade said as he moved his bike forward, "Come on we are almost there." Slade said.

"How do you know where it is as?" Robin asked.

"I've been there before, why do you think we will be able to get in." Slade said.

"Oh right." Robin said, suddenly remembering Slade was a villain. Part of him was sad another part had known better in the first place.

They walked their bikes the last forty feet to the entrance and left their bikes in a near by alley.

"I was also impressed with that slide around the civilians." Slade said looking over at Robin.

"Yeah, I've never done that before. I feel kind of bad, I scared them." Robin said looking down.

"You scared them yes, but you didn't hurt them and that is the difference. Being reckless can be fun for you if you know how to do it with out hurting others." Slade said casually noticing the group of glowing gang members near by.

"I love riding as reckless as I can but I've never been able to ride that crazy before with out crashing. It was amazing." Robin said.

"It's amazing what you can do when you aren't worried about someone's opinion of you." Slade said looking directly as the gang now since they were moving forward.

"What have we hear?" The leader asked.

Robin knew this gang, they were called The Skeletons. They painted their bodies in neon paint and often used chains and whips to attack people. They were particularly fond of attacking women. Robin felt his fists clench but said nothing; he had to allow Slade to handle this.

"Hello Rufus." Slade said with a slight smile to his voice.

The leader stopped and looked at him, he stepped from the shadows and instantly he fell back. "S-slade I didn't know you was coming to town. I would have had that money ready if I had been told." Rufus said nervously.

"Don't worry Rufus, I haven't come to collect, I am good on my word, you still have three months to get the money you owe me. I expect it no sooner… or later." Slade said with friendly venom. Robin wanted to know how he did that. He kept his tone so friendly but at the same time it was threatening.

"Thanks man… I owe you." Rufus said.

"Yes you do… and if I were you I'd start saving now… one hundred thousand isn't something you can get over night with one pathetic robbery and I promise you I won't extend your payment again."

"R-right… we will be going out tomorrow… no sweat." He said walking off slowly, his gang followed with nervous eyes. Rufus was glancing over his back until they turned a corner across the way and then Robin started to laugh.

"Man that guy practically pissed himself." Slade looked at him with amused eyes, "It's amazing what people will do when they fear you." Slade said.

That brought Robin back to reality and he remembered who Slade was.

"Why does he owe you so much?" Robin asked.

"He hired me to take someone out, he is about two years late on payment. That's why I never usually work for someone so insignificant. They can't pay my high fees. Charity cases just make me look bad." Slade said.

"Why the exception?" Robin asked as they started to walk towards the door they wanted.

"The man he wanted me to kill was already on my list of assassinations, but he was low on it. To get him put up hirer and have him killed sooner Rufus promised to add on another hundred thousand."

"Who was the man?" Robin asked.

"His father." Slade said.

"His dad? He wanted you to kill his own father? What a sweetheart." Robin said.

"The man was in the business of child prostitution." Slade said with out looking at Robin. He stopped in his tracks.

"Wait what? Why would he pay you to take out someone…"

"Are you wondering why a gang member like him would care about what a man like that was doing?" Slade asked.

Robin nodded, "Rufus was his first prostitute. It touched him on a personal level. His own father selling him off like that ate at him. He promised me he would work the rest of his life to pay off the debt he would be in with me. I took the offer more for my own personal desire then collecting the money." Slade said.

"Personal desire?" Robin asked.

"What that man did to children was disgusting." Slade said knocking on the door. Before Robin could have that statement clarified a peek hole opened and the man on the other side asked for the password.

"As I recall I don't need one." Slade said.

The window slammed shut and the door flew open, "Monsieur Slade! Accueil! Cet a été interminable, que vous amène à Gotham?" A voice asked. Robin could not see the speaker but he somewhat understood what was asked. His French was rusty.

The main point was a question, what was Slade doing there. "Je suis ici pour les affaires, j'ai amené mon apprenti dans les espoirs pour l'enseigner beaucoup." Was Slade's response.

Unfortunatly all Robin got out of that was apprentice and the word much.

"Vous avez un nouveau l'un ? J'ai pensé vous a perdu votre dernier deux dans l'Ouest." The voice said. Robin thought hard and then realized they were talking about him. Slade's new apprentice.

Slade stepped forward and motioned for Robin to follow, "C'est à beaucoup parler de. S'il vous plaît nous permettre en, je souhaite entendre les nouvelles actuelles dans le sous le sol."

Robin followed and finally saw the owner of the voice. A man with long black hair in a pony tail and dark blue eyes. He was taller then Slade but stick thin.

"Vous êtes toujours bienvenu, Slade. S'il vous plaît entrer et apprécier que nous devons offrir. Peut-être votre garçon aimerait devenir un homme ce soir?" Was what the man said next and Robin felt his heart flip, he had asked if Robin was interested in becoming a man tonight.

He heard Slade chuckle, "Aucuns merci vous, son foyer devrait être sur ses études. Peut-être une autre fois. Bon Monsieur Frare du bon soir."

"Vous Maîtrisez aussi Slade."

The two men parted ways and Robin followed him into the dark hallway.

"I know I am not suppose to talk with out your permission but did that man just offer to give me a free prostitute?"

"That was Frare, a generous and excessively kind man. He would offer anything to please me because we often do large amounts of business together when I am in France."

"He would do anything to please you yet he offers me the prostitute?" Robin inquired.

"To his knowledge you have been hand chosen by me to learn everything I know, you are part of me now and thus a friend to him." Slade said.

"Weird." Robin murmered.

"Hush now we are in the Lion's den."

As they entered the main part of the hideout the room fell quiet, villains were in groups around tables and Robin felt his whole body tense. He was indeed in the Lion's den and one wrong move could cause every Lion in here to strike.

"Slade! Üdvözöljük!" A large bearded man said standing.

"ARISTIDES!" Slade said loudly opening his arms. The two embraced and Robin felt like he was in a dream. Seeing Slade act so friendly and welcoming was like putting water with oil, it didn't mix or make sense.

"How go things here in America? I have not see you since the assassination on Yamuch."

"I've been working other cases plus a few more interesting missions. I've had the Justice League on me ever since I ran from Europe." Slade said lowering his voice and sitting with the large bearded man. Robin looked him over and noticed he was bigger then Slade. He had Slade by at least two feet and was twice as large in the muscle area. With the accent Robin could tell he was definitely Hungarian.

"Indeed the League has been giving me and my men trouble… but since four weeks and a day they have gone and not much has been sent upon us. I have a spy who speaks of war in space. Perhaps it is a good time to try and set up more business." The man said nudging Slade and chuckling.

"Indeed." Slade said glancing to Robin who looked shock. How did the man know of the peace talks in space? Had he spread word? This could be worse then Robin ever imagined.

"And who is this young child?" Aristides asked.

Robin clenched his fists and bit his tongue, he couldn't wait to get taller, and then no one would think him a child.

"Do not let his size fool you Aris, he is my new tyro. And he is very dangerous." Slade said.

Robin felt his insides relax when Slade did not use the word apprentice. Tyro meant beginner, or trainee, it was not as controlled a word as apprentice was and he was much more comfortable with that.

"Ah, so you are Slade's new pupil. How exciting for you! This man will teach you much if you allow him too. His knowledge, not to mention his status will give you a great boost into this world of assassins. None are good enough for him, so the fact he chose you is an honor. Listen well little one and you will be better for it." Robin nodded slowly and held his head high with pride. He needed to convince everyone he was proud of his post.

"Slade my friend I must go and talk to Yancy about our next mission, hold tight and I shall return. I hear there is good news on the under ground tonight. I expect you will like what you hear." Slade nodded and then looked to Robin, "You may sit down if you like." Robin complied and sat down next to Slade. He stayed close despite himself.

Every villain he had ever fought with the exception of the penguin sat near by. Most were glancing their way and it made Robin shift uncomfortably.

"Robin you must get your nerves under control. Most of these men can tell when someone is nervous. Sit up straight like you are proud, that you have no fear. Do not worry, I am here with you so you are safe." Slade said putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Robin forced himself to relax and as soon as he did Slade leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Good Boy."

**R&R What do you think? Let me know! **


	13. Sleeping with the enemy

**A/N: So I've gone back and fourth the last 24 hours trying to decide the best course of action for this chapter. What exactly do I want the big event to be? How exactly do I want this to play out? What would be good enough to keep my readers happy? And I have come up with nothing. So I am going to write this chapter under the assumption that I will come up with something good. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13**

**Sleeping with your enemy **

It was like Robin was tempting fate. As if he was walking the thin razors edge between life and death. If any of these men knew who he really was and what he was really doing here with Slade…

Robin felt like he was going to be sick, he had to go to the bathroom. He learned over and tapped Slade on the arm, "I really need to pee." He lied.

"Bathroom is in the back next to the stereo, don't talk to ANYONE under any circumstances… if they recognize your voice you will be in deep trouble and I don't mean from the other villains." Slade said with a hint of threat in his voice.

Robin looked across the room and suddenly realized how far away the bathroom was, and he had to pas right by Two-face to get… How the Hell did he get out of jail so fast! Robin said giving an annoyed grumble. It was like the cops just opened the cells and said, "HERES UR FREEDOM GO CAUSE TROUBLE!"

Someday Robin wanted to look into building a jail on the moon, then he would have rotating shifts of super heroes watching them. Good luck blowing up cities then you stupid pecker heads.

He felt uneasy about passing Two-face, he looked to Slade and said, "Will you come with me?"

Slade looked at him and his lone eye grew wide with surprise, "I just…" Robin started, but he really couldn't think up an excuse other then he was scared so he sighed and shook his head, "Never mind, I am just still a little jumpy I will be fine."

Upon standing Slade grabbed his wrist and whispered in his ear, "Don't be afraid of them, make THEM afraid of you. You are MY tyro, be proud of it and remember you used to beat them all up on a daily basis. They have no power over you." Robin nodded and suddenly felt slightly better.

Slade was really good at making him feel confident, it was starting to worry him. Batman's idea of making him feel better was making him drill for hours on end. Batman's philosophy was under the basic principle was like the concept of riding a bike. If you get it right once you will never mess up again. But Robin had messed up all the time; no matter how hard Batman drilled him or how sharp his tongue was.

Robin felt like in the last few hours Slade's simple compliments and basic encouragement had done more for him then Batman's demanding perfection ever had.

Robin held his head high and tried as hard as he could to seem strong, well trained, and even maybe a little arrogant. He carried himself as Slade had done so many times before and he found that if he acted like Slade he felt like Slade.

He felt untouchable.

His new found confidence allowed him to focus on what he really needed to focus on. He was in the biggest gangster/villain hang out. Time for recon, as he slowly and purposefully walked towards the back of the room he scanned everything. It was a large space and most of it was under ground, a long hall and three flights of stairs led them to this area. The room itself was dim and filled with wooden tables and chairs. Enough for each villain to sit and have at least a handful of his chump underlings, and several hallways broke the wall space and led to what Robin guessed was the bedrooms for the supposed prostitutes.

The air was heavy and hazy which meant a lot of the villains smoked and there was a bar on the far side to get drinks and Robin just noticed…drugs… he subdued a shiver as he watched Scarecrow do a line.

He never would have guessed the man was a druggy. Which was kind of stupid if you thought about the man's weapons. Chemical reagents and other such things, it suddenly made a little more sense. After all the times he must have taken in his own chemicals. Batman had sprayed him with his own guns on several occasions. It was a wonder the man was still able to fight and cause trouble. Maybe that was the cokes doing.

He saw Two-face glance at him and he whispered to one of his men, the guy looked at him and nodded. Robin didn't like that, he continued to scout however and still paid attention to brute who was now standing. Robin also saw some of Penguins men in the corner, probably sitting in for him while he was locked up. Poison Ivy was with Mr. Freeze which was odd in itself but they were talking civil and she was smiling.

Cheetah and Bain seemed to be getting along nicely though she looked bored out of her mind and Robin froze in shock when he saw Killer Crock squeeze through the narrow doorway and into the big room. Everyone looked over and some waved. Others shuttered at the sight of the man-eater and tried to ignore him.

Robin quickly hurried from the room and finally entered the bathroom. If Killer Crock got a smell of him they would be done for. He hadn't even thought about his scent. God damn it, there were so many things that needed to be taken into account when the people you were around either had super senses or mind powers.

He turned his mask over to the chemical sight and looked all around, only one set of pipes were in the bathroom and it was water pipes.

Bathing wouldn't hide his scent; he needed something else that could cover it. Suddenly he had an idea, it was a crazy idea but it might work. He realized the whole reason he had come into the bathroom was because he had felt sick, but now he felt like he was alive. The thrill of the whole situation was making him giddy.

He pulled out his communicator and waited for Slade to answer, "What is it tyro?" Slade asked.

"I need you to bring me two bottles of alcohol and a cigarette from the bar…and hurry." Slade stared at him from the screen and said nothing, the silence was awkward and Robin realized how stupid that request had sounded.

"Your under age." Slade said with a smirk in his voice.

"It's not to drink, now hurry up please!" Robin shut his communicator and hoped to God that Slade wouldn't think Robin had just ordered him to do that. The man was so stubborn.

Robin heard the Bathroom door open and turned when he saw it was the thug of Two-faces he quickly turned and headed to a urinal. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to be, he didn't even know if this suit had a hole. His Robin suit didn't, maybe Batman had taken that into consideration.

He looked down at himself and blushed when he realized he didn't have the ability to pee. He stepped back and looked at the huge man who stood there watching him.

"What are you looking at brat?" The man asked, Robin didn't say a word.

"Aw what is it? Can't pee with someone watching? How cute." He took a step forward and asked, "What's your name kid?" Robin bit his tongue and took a step back. He wasn't going to play defense with this jerk. Obviously Two-face had sent the brute in to figure out who he was.

"Cat got your tongue? Come on kid, what do they call you. You came in with Slade which means you are not someone to take lightly. I just want your name is all then I will go." The man said no longer advancing.

That's when Robin saw it, the lone sweat drop rolling down the man's head, he was nervous. He didn't want to be messing with him, because he knew that Robin was with Slade. Robin took a step forward and the man took a step back.

"I just need your name!" The man said with annoyance. He was scared of Robin! The man was scared as shit because he knew that Robin was with Slade. He didn't even have to lift a finger; Robin smirked and took a fighting stance.

"Now now no need to get worked up, come on kid just give me your name!" The man said stepping back further. Robin started to slowly move towards him and the man stared at him warily.

The man backed into something and turned around to see Slade standing in the doorway, "His name is Tyro and that's all you need to know. Now get out of here." Slade said stepping aside. The man stumbled out of the doorway and quickly headed back to his table.

"Tyro?" Robin asked standing up straight again.

"Why not? That's what I've been calling you all night. It suits you." Slade said tossing Robin a bottle of vodka.

"Thanks." Robin said opened it and pouring it out all over his hand.

"What are you doing?" Slade asked.

"Killer Crock showed up, the man is like a blood hound. If he smelled me we would be up shit creek with out a paddle. I needed something strong enough to throw off his nose."

"And the cigarette?" Slade asked holding it out.

"On the off chance he gets close enough to smell my breath…not to mention the last thing people would expect is Robin the boy wonder to smell like cigarettes and booze."

Indeed but perhaps you should have smoke the cigarette first? Your covered in alcohol." Slade said as he pulled a lighter from his belt.

"You have a cigarette lighter?" Robin asked.

"I like a cigarette on occasions… especially when I make a clean kill." Slade said lifting up his mask and lighting the cigarette. He stuck it in his mouth and drew in a deep breath. But unlike you my lungs will stay healthy. I don't suggest you make a habit of this unless you gain regenerative powers." Slade said smugly.

"Yeah yeah we all know you're a super human… stop rubbing it in." Robin said with a smirk.

"Now that you smell like a drunken whore we need to return to the main room. The speaker is coming out in ten minutes and I'd like to sit as close as I can." Slade said handing Robin the cigarette.

"Wonderful, just what I need to see another villain up close and personal."

PAGEBREAK

The two walked back to the main room and found a table off to the side but still pretty close to the stage. If you could call it a stage, it was about a five by five box with a mic on it and one large red curtain behind it.

"I take it this is where you do karaoke nights?" Robin asked with a cruel grin.

"Quiet Tyro, don't speak unless spoken to." Slade said with a short snip. Robin suddenly remembered who they were supposed to be and nodded once to show he understood.

He scanned the room again and suddenly noticed that while his time in the bathroom had been short the crowed had nearly doubled. He saw villains from Gotham, Metropolis, and even Jump. Now that was dangerous, they all knew his voice well, to well. Damn this was nerve wrecking. Villains he had never seen before stood on the out skirts of the tables, maybe a villain from every major city had shown up to this one freaking bar.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Robin felt his uneasiness double. A spot light hit the box stage and suddenly Harley Quinn flipped up onto the box.

"Hello all you crazed psychopaths! It's good to be out of the slammer!" The crowd grumbled their agreement and Harley went on.

"Tonight Mr. J has some really good news! In fact it will make most of you actually smile!"

Silence followed and she rolled her eyes at their lack of enthusiasm. Robin felt his heart speed up; he hadn't seen the Joker since he left Gotham. In fact that had been his reason for leaving, ever since the Joker had gotten his hands on Robin Batman had become too protective. He had choked Robin with his worry and fears; the boy had had to get away.

He put his hand on his knee in hopes to keep it from shaking.

"Put your hands together for the king of clowns! The Master of malevolence, and the jester of joyful murders! MR. J!"

Harley jumped off the box and with the poof of smoke the Joker appeared, Robin clenched his fists and felt his teeth grating together. His eyes narrowed and he wanted nothing more then to get on that stage and throttle that monster. He felt a large warm hand come to rest on his own and he looked over to see Slade glancing at him. The man calmly ran his thumb over Robin's knuckles and it was enough to keep Robin in his seat.

The Joker stood on the box in silence and to Robin's dismay did not wear his normal shit eating grin, though the scars on his face made it look like a perpetual smile was carved onto his face, he scowled the best he could. Robin's narrow eyes suddenly relaxed into a worried brow.

When the Joker wasn't smiling was when you really had something to fear, the man was as unstable as a time bomb… but the smile meant he was in his usual crazy mood, you might be able to escape with your life in one piece if he was smiling. But the scowl was something that no one ever wanted to see on the Joker.

"Villains, gang members, rapists, pimps, and all you other bad mothers in the audience who have come to hear the good news, the real reason you have been given suggestions of rebellion in your cities. Now the truth comes out. There have been rumors on the underground and circulating in the narrows and other such places of a war on the far reaches of this galaxy. I have called this meeting tonight to not only confirm these suspicions but also confirm that not only are half of Earth's heroes focused on that particular problem, but the only heroes left to protect the Earth are the silly little children."

Murmurs and gasps and other such audible noises flowed around the room, Robin could feel the evil intentions growing and the ideas springing to life.

"The few heroes that did stay behind are as follows, The Flash, The Green Lantern, and of course _Batman_. Some believe that the Green Arrow and The Canary have stayed but no current evidence points to that fact. Now the reason I feel it is our responsibility, nay or duty to act now is because their will probably never, in the history of the world, ever be this big of a lack of heroes on the planet. I suggest we take the world and we take it now!" Joke yelled with anger.

Something was wrong, the Joker was being to calm, to logical, he wasn't cracking jokes or trying to make people laugh. This was not the villain he knew, something had happened, something bad.

"Great Idea Joker… but what is to stop the heroes from taking us all down once they come back?" Two-face called with an arrogant tone.

The crowd agreed and Joker sneered, "Simple my double faced friend, we pull a preemptive strike. Once we take control of the world we take control of it's people, we have enough weapons to blow the Leagues watchtower out of space and out of this universe. We contact the current alien forces, which seek to destroy our pretty little planet, and forge and alliance. We will rest under their jurisdiction if they help us rid our planet of the do-gooders that have been the bain of our existence. No offence Bainy old boy."

The large mutant grunted but said nothing.

"Who would coordinate this plan? I highly doubt leading a world wide revolution is your cup of tea!" A voice yelled, Robin recognized it and looked over, Mad Mod was sitting with Brother Blood and several other Jump villains, obviously Robin's usual group of villains had decided to come together. Smart.

"Obviously not _DUCKY_…. We would need a villain with a military background; some who could pull off such a massive take over. Someone who can use strategy. Any nominations?" The joker asked, a cruel smile finally twisted onto his face.

"I nominate General Immortus!" Called Madam Rouge.

When did she get here? Robin thought to himself.

"I believe he is still locked up with Brain and the others." Brother Blood said.

"After your failed attempt at taking out the Teen Titans and The Doom Patrol." The Hive Headmistress said crossing her arms over her chest.

She was sitting next to Brother Blood, Robin frowned didn't they have a falling out after the whole Cyborg and Bumble Bee deal?

"I don't think someone so archaic would be beneficial anyway… we need someone younger, someone with an iron fist!" Called Poison Ivy.

The large group of villains burst into debate and the noise was deafening. A whip crack from the corner made everyone silent, Cat Woman emerged from the shadows and slowly walked to the box, she stepped up and looked at the Joker, "Perrrhaps someone who has dealt with a lot of the heroes in the past few years, someone who can get inside information with out being caught. What about you…Slade."

Robin had seen it coming as soon as she stepped up on the box; she had been watching him as she crossed the room, his heart nearly exploded in his chest. All the villains were looking at him now, their eyes resting on him and Robin.

Slade slowly stood, it didn't even seem to faze him, "It is an honor to be considered but I do not think I would be the best choice." He remained standing and Robin looked at him with worried eyes.

"And why not? You have plenty of experience with most of the heroes in the league and the Teen Titians; you're the only one who didn't join the Brotherhood of Evil when it called most villains into action because you said it was bound to fail. You saw the end before it happened. You knew they had no chance, why not give that insight over to this particular group? Perhaps you can see a better plan then most." Brother Blood called.

"At this point I am more interested in training my Tyro then anything else. I am an assassin first and foremost. A villain on the side, my idea of world domination is slightly different then yours Brother Blood."

"And how is that?" He asked with venom.

"I don't share power." Slade said sitting down.

Cat woman jumped from the box and sat down with Slade and Robin, she looked at the boy wonder and winked. _She knew…_

Silence filled the large room and the Joker finally spoke again, "An interesting notion, sharing power. I've never cared for it myself. But this is our chance and we don't have long. We will meet here again in one week, I expect someone to have come forward by then with a decent nominee." He jumped down from the box and walked out, Harley followed him dreamily and Robin felt his insides turn to mush, that had been to close. He glared at Cat woman as she licked her fingers innocently and gave him a very catty grin.

"So much for playing it safe huh Bird boy."

Robin looked at Slade and they both stood, walking out of the underground with a very violent spring in their steps.

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know! **


	14. the round table

**A/n: I received a bunch of great reviews and Ideas! I am so glad people are getting into this! I recently found a bit on Youtube and saw that this idea has actually sort of been done before on tv. But it was superman posing as Batman. It's pretty sweet look it up! I feel kind of like a thief despite the fact I hadn't seen that until yesterday. But I don't plan on taking this story down just because I saw a look-a-like story line. But still check it out, it's funny! **

**Chapter 14**

**The round table **

Robin had scrubbed at his scalp for a half hour as the hot water and soap ran down his body. He had finally managed to get all the white out of his hair. He was still a little shaky from last night's events. After the…discussions… in the narrows Robin felt it was his number one priority to try and reach Batman and tell him flat out that all the heroes needed to come home NOW!

The villains had found out somehow, and despite the fact that Robin wanted to blame Slade he found he couldn't. The man had had no time and seemingly no inclination to betray the contract. Slade had too much to gain from keeping his mouth shut.

Robin stepped from the shower and rapped a big fluffy towel around his waist, Slade, now that was something to contemplate. In his short time with Robin he had changed. Be it from lack of doing evil things, or because he no longer saw Robin as his apprentice despite their fake costumes last night he had been on his best behavior all this month.

In fact Slade had been giving Robin more then he expected, including a confidence boost and important information into the super villain world. Something that probably went against some code of honor, knowing Slade he probably felt that bending the rules would get him in Robin's good graces.

Robin shook his head and tried to control his unstable conflictions. Slade was the enemy first and foremost. A friend or comrade, a partner last and least, it was all just business right?

So why was Robin suddenly so comfortable around the man, a man he swore to always hate, to always loath. A man who had hurt him in so many ways, and killed one of his friends and caused none stop harm to the rest of his team and his city.

This was dangerous water; this was Robin once again standing on the line, that big red light that said Good guys on one side and Bad guys on the other. He had almost crossed it so many times, just recently with Penguin and now this part of him that wanted to bad to be able to trust Slade beyond the contract.

Part of him wanted to be able to call Slade after all this and ask him advice on what was the best way to deliver a numbing blow, but that was just stupid. They had been working so close recently that that must be the reason behind his sudden desire to know the man on a more personal level.

He had told Slade once that he already had a father, and it was true, when his own father had died Bruce had stepped in as the surrogate father. But Bruce had to sides to him, the loving caring billionaire and the cold, calculating Batman. Where as Slade, to Robin's knowledge at least, only had who he was. Slade, Deathstroke the Terminator. No more no less, no deep dark secrets. He wasn't trying to hide who he was, he was proud of what he did and who he was.

In fact, if Robin thought about it, he used whom he was to gain power, and to spread fear. Robin would never respect the fact that Slade felt any person's life had a value that could be bought and sold, but he could respect that Slade stood by his choice. He stood by the fact that he was a cold blooded killer, and he wouldn't ever change, not for anyone.

Robin sighed and put his hands on the counter, he leaned on them suddenly feeling tired. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor, he quickly realized that he hadn't slept for a few days and he was extremely exhausted both mentally and physically. He laid there on the flood contemplating getting up or sleeping there when he heard a noise at his bathroom door.

Upon tilting his head back Robin was greeted by Slade who stood in the doorway, well actually, he was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his bare chest. His tan and baggy pants hung lose from his hips.

"Are you wearing Pajama pants?" Robin asked.

"That depends…" Slade started.

"On what?" Robin asked.

"Are you really laying naked on your bathroom floor?" Robin snorted and looked down at himself, "I'm not naked I have a towel…" The last word was drawn out from shock; his town had slipped from his waist when he had fell down. He grabbed it and placed it over himself in an attempt to hide his humility.

"Yes I am wearing pajama pants." Slade said smirking. That's when Robin realized it, Slade hadn't put on his mask, and Robin wasn't wearing one either. Both of them were naked in front of each other, despite the pajama pants and the towel.

"Oh go suck an egg." Robin said feeling the heat on his cheeks, this was becoming to much. Never in his life had he ever planned on being caught naked by Slade. This was surreal he had to be dreaming.

"I don't like eggs… at least I don't like them raw. Why are you laying on the floor?" Slade asked out of mere curiosity.

"Tired." Robin said with a grunt.

"Well then go to bed." Slade said.

"Can't." Was all Robin said in response.

"And why not?" Slade asked.

"Tired." Robin said staring at the ceiling pretending this conversation wasn't happening.

"So your tired, but you won't go to bed to counter act your fatigue because you are to tired?" Slade asked raising an eyebrow.

Robin nodded and said, "Yup." Slade rolled his eyes and crossed the floor, "What are u doing in my bathroom?" Robin asked as Slade bent down next to him.

"I was coming to talk to you about last night… see how you were doing… it's a lot to digest." Slade said picking Robin up bridal style.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Robin said a little louder then he intended, the towel became to slide from him and he snatched it back and wrapped it around him tight. He blushed again, but this time in anger and frustration.

"Your to tired to walk to your own bed, actually let me correct that, your to LAZY to walk to your own bed so I will carry you like the child you are." Slade said with a very smart-ass tone.

"Put me down now!" Robin said with as much malice as he could summon in his current state.

Slade obliged as he crossed from the bathroom to the bedroom and Robin jumped from his arms and ran to his dresser. Slade turned around and Robin slid into his own pair of pajama pants which just so happened to have a design on them.

When Slade turned back around he actually started to laugh, "What!" Robin yelled.

"Really Robin? You are egotistical enough to wear pajamas with your own name on them?"

Robin looked down and blushed for the third time in less then ten minutes.

"Alfred got them for me as a gag gift! I never wear them!" Robin said in his own defense. He had been in a hurry to dress, he grabbed the first thing he saw and it happened to be the most embarrassing thing he owned.

"I never liked how they made so much freaking merchandise! When these came out I almost killed the retailer who sold them!"

"I bet." Slade said eyeing the pants that were horribly colored. Red, green, yellow, black, ROBIN! All over the pants on a light blue background. It was gaudy and ugly and Slade could not even imagine who would buy them.

"The Batman ones sell more but I think that's because they are afraid he will come in their room and kill them if they don't buy them."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you wear such bright colors? You look absolutely marvelous and threatening in black."

Robin froze and felt all his emotions fall away, that was a question on a level of personal that Robin wasn't sure he was ready to share.

"Why do you wear black and orange? Why not yellow and teal?" Robin asked in a very smart-ass tone of his own.

"New town new colors. Blue and orange was to bright, I wanted something a little darker, something that would be easier to move around in. Chainmail isn't easy to fight in, despite what you may think."

Robin fell silent, damn, that was logical, understandable and, made to much damn sense. Robin's reason was purely emotional. Maybe he could tell with out really telling?

"It's to honor my parents." Robin said trying to make it sound casual.

"They know you are Robin then?" Slade asked.

"No, they are dead." Robin said looking anywhere but at him.

There was silence, not stunned silence, but almost like a moment of silence for his parents who Slade had never known.

"If it's not to much to ask… how old where you when they-"

"I was eight." Robin said turned and walking over to sit on his bed, "It doesn't matter… Batman has been great in the parenting department." Robin lied; he didn't believe his own voice. Now that was pathetic, if he was going to break his rules and lie he might as well make it believable.

"I see, he is everything you ever needed then? Warm, caring, he listens and allows your voice to be heard?" Slade asked putting his hands behind his back in the stance that Robin knew all to well.

"Sometimes." Robin said with a sigh. He looked at Slade and frowned, "What did you want to talk about again? Last night was it?" Robin said changing the subject quickly. This was to personal, to close and Slade had no business knowing.

"There is much to discuss, maybe tomorrow after you have rested would be better?" Slade asked.

"No, I want to get it all out in the open now, I will sleep better if at all." Robin said.

"Very well, what questions do you have? Anything I can answer first before I ask you?" Slade asked.

"A few." Robin said pulling his blanket up around him, it was suddenly very cold in the room.

"Let's begin then."

"First off, was that like a meeting that every villain was invited to or something? There were a tone of villains from Jump, Gotham, Star city and metropolis, what the heck was that all about?"

"Usually every year on the new year the villains gather from around the USA, some even from Europe if they feel it worth their time. Usually it is a few hours of discussion about territories and plans and boasting. Nothing big, for some reason most of the villains enjoy it. I usually don't partake in the event, it's pointless and dumb." Slade said.

Robin smirked; the word dumb coming from Slade's mouth was a joke in itself.

"So who do you think found out about the space mission? How could they know? No one has said a word in the hero community and it would be stupid for you to talk. To much rests on this for you. You gain immunity and since you've made it clear and so have the others that you're a lone wolf your not likely to have been the one to share."

"Indeed I did not say a word, but don't be so surprised. There are some very intelligent men in this world and they know how to control people. I have no doubt that most of the governments on this planet know of the potential threat it would not be hard for any civilian who wanted to make a quick buck to slip certain rumors into the stream of villains, especially if a villain or gang member has a day job to cover their identity. You really have no clue how many evil people work for the government." Slade finished.

"That does make sense. Corruption can make any man a rat." Robin said.

"Indeed it can. Anything else you wish to ask?" Slade inquired, he sat down on Robin's bed and leaned against the wall it was pushed up again. Robin envies the man's muscles; he hoped one day to be able to gain that much weight. His own skinny frame was deplorable.

"I have a question for you… but it doesn't really have to do with the meeting in the narrows." Robin said glancing at Slade wondering if the man would humor him.

Slade nodded as if to say go on and Robin proceeded, "One month ago if someone had told you that you and I would be sitting here like this talking what would you have said?" Robin asked.

Slade gave him a strange look and thought a moment, "I probably would have told them I don't appreciate levity or the jokes that come with it and then I would have hurt them."

"Yeah, same here." Robin said letting his mind wonder, he leaned back against the wall too and sighed, "It's weird isn't it? Getting along like this?" Robin asked.

"Indeed it is, but that does not mean I am not enjoying it. You are an amazing fighter, and would have made a wonderful apprentice, but you are also a very…intriguing teenager."

"Yeah same for you… except the teenager part… what are you again… fifty?" Robin said with a small smirk.

"I am 37." Slade said not bothering to clarify that he only looked thirty-seven but was far beyond fifty.

"Lie." Robin said softly as he closed his eyes.

"I do need to bring us back on to topic for a little longer, what was your view of the Joker tonight." Slade said.

Robin opened his eyes again but didn't have the strength to react the way his mind did.

"He wasn't himself tonight, something was off about him. It seemed too organized for him; I figured Two-face would be in charge or maybe even Lex Luthor or maybe Brother Blood. He just isn't the leader type, he is the sit in the corner while everyone else eats tea and cake guy. He would be banging his head against the wall and everyone would be trying to ignore him." Robin said.

"My thoughts exactly, everyone else seemed a little uncomfortable with the change as well. I've met Joker several times, he is never someone I can take seriously, but tonight he seemed logical. He is not happy, and there is a reason." Slade said putting his fist to his chin.

Robin busted out laughing at the gesture and Slade glanced at him with confusion. "What?" He said slightly irritated.

"It's just so different. You are the man from my nightmares, not The Thinker from the Musee de Rodin."

Slade stared at him a moment and then said, "First off I am impressed you even know of the Musee de Rodin and second what do you mean the man from your nightmares?" Slade asked.

Robin bit his mouth shut and slapped himself mentally for that stupid, foolish, ugly slip of his tongue.

"Nothing I didn't mean I literally dreamed of you." Robin said trying to cover as quickly and smoothly as he could.

"What then did you mean?" Slade asked.

"I just meant you're not the type of man I would think to actually… God I don't know just drop it. Back to heroing around, what do you think could have driven Joker to act that way?" Robin asked praising himself for the nice segway.

"I think he must know more then the rest of them… he must know something that no one else knows and it must really be eating at him." Slade said allowing Robin to run away from his own slip of the tongue.

"The only time I've ever seen him that none….um… Jokery was when Batman out right refused to laugh at one of his jokes. The joker almost killed himself, Harley, Batman and me. He was so pissed." Robin said slowly drawing his fingers up to rest on his left shoulder right above his heart.

"What do you mean?" Slade said.

Robin didn't want to go here but perhaps it could help with the investigation. "I had only been with Batman a few years, I was still young and things were going pretty good. This was only my second or third run in with Joker and I wasn't yet fully aware of how insane he really was. I mean he looked like a clown." Robin said looking at his hands, I'd been around clowns a lot before I met Batman… clowns didn't scare me and I think that is why I was so… stupid." Robin said recalling the memories, he felt his heart growing heavy and knew he was going to have to keep his face as blank as possible. He didn't want Slade to read any of his emotions.

"We ran in, Batman let me go first, well at least I thought he had wanted me to go first, he had motioned for me to go around but I must have miss read it. I was never good at that sign language crap."

Robin remembered the look on Batman's face when he burst fourth from his hiding place, the Joker looking at him like Robin was the insane one. "I jumped forward and tried a frontal assault on him, it only took Joker a few seconds to realize what was going on, I wasn't that fast yet. I mean for a eleven year old I was but not for a super hero. I was young and stupid and jumped the gun and he shot me." Robin said looking up at Slade.

"I went down hard and laid there stunned, I swear I never felt something so painful in my life. Batman had expected the gun to have laughing gas in it… but Joker had modified it… there was a bullet that rotated upon itself. It had spikes in it and it was programmed to drill into the heart. I only had seconds to live before the thing would have killed me."

"What saved you?" Slade asked.

"The Joker is a horrible shot. He was about three inches to high and the bullet drilled out the back of my shoulder blade. Batman was livid and called the Joker out. Needless to say the hero super villain banter seem to take forever and it ended with the joker going ballistic, he shot me two more times just to spite Batman. That's when Bats tightened the leash to my collar." Robin said.

"Where else did he shoot you?" Slade asked.

"Got one in my foot and one in my right thigh. That one really killed me." Robin said looking down at his legs, they were covered with the blanket but knew the exact location of each scar.

"I thought he was going to pull me from the hero work, make me be a normal kid. I didn't have anything else, I couldn't just go back to normalcy after everything I had done and seen. After everything he had put me through, all the training and broken bones and… I just couldn't so I spent the last few years with him training longer, working harder, and trying anything to get him to trust me again. I even took three college classes on military sign language but he just couldn't let it go. I had jumped the gun and was branded the reckless, ignorant, slaphappy…" Robin stopped a moment and then slowly slung the word out like it was dirt on his tongue, "Sidekick. No longer a partner but the Robin to his Batman. If He wasn't with me it was odd, but if I wasn't with him it was because I was grounded from fighting. The fucking humility of being his lap dog really made me reevaluate my place by his side. So I left, a chance to prove myself to him is what I needed and that's how I landed in Jump." Robin said.

Slade said nothing for a long moment and then put his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Accidents happen in the line of fire… everyone knows the risks of the job they choose. If they didn't want to take them they wouldn't take the job. Expecting someone so young to face someone as unstable as the Joker was foolish on his part, especially if you hadn't face him a lot in previous battles." Slade said trying to find the reason behind the struggle.

"I was his partner at one point, I have to prove to him I can be his partner again. I refuse to be anyone's stupid side-kick. I was born to lead, I don't care what anyone else thinks or says. I was meant to be a leader." Robin said.

"I don't doubt that, you've led your team to many a victory, some I regret to say have been against me and I am as cold and calculated as ever. If you weren't leadership material I wouldn't have chosen you to be my apprentice. I only choose those who I feel can live up to the marks that I have set for them. And I knew the instant I saw you that you had the potential to be more then what you were." Slade said looking down at him, Robin looked away.

He would not let this man in; he refused to let this criminal, this murderer, this psychopath into his life and his emotions. It was to fast; Robin knew Slade was just saying what he knew Robin wanted to hear.

"Don't pity me, don't try to cheer me up with compliments that I know you don't really mean. I don't need your-" Slade cut him off, "I don't pity anyone… I don't give my sympathy or my respect to anyone. My Hungarian friend, do you remember him? Do you remember what he said; you should be honored because no one is ever good enough for me. I look for only the best and only select the ones who I think show the most potential. Unfortunately I have taken on nine apprentices not including you and Terra and NONE of them ever came as close to pleasing me as you did. They were to weak or to ignorant or to foolish to know their own limits. It wasn't about impressing me or saving your own hide that kept you alive under my tutelage, it was your own sheer will and I've never met anyone with a will as strong as yours."

Robin stared into his eyes and didn't know what to say, "You are not meant to be a side-kick Robin… you are meant for greater things."

"Really?" Robin asked hoping he didn't sound like he felt which was hopeful this wasn't all a lie. He wanted someone to know how strong he could be. In his entire lifetime he had been shot, beat, bent to the point of snapping, and someone he always bounced back. Bruce never saw that, Slade did, he saw Robin's potential. But was he just trying to manipulate him or did he really think Robin had potential.

"You won't ever be able to redeem yourself no matter what you say to me or how you praise me. I will never forgive you for what you made me do to my friends and what you did to me." Robin said. He waited for a reply and Slade finally gave him one, "I never expect my enemies to forgive me Robin. I've killed enough people to know that revenge will always be working with death to catch me for some of the things I have done. Let it be known I will never forgive you for not seeing yourself the way I do, and I will never forgive you for thwarting all my plans in Jump. And I won't ever forgive you for leaving." Slade said.

"You mean escaping." Robin said.

"At that point it time you were leaving not escaping. The door to the haunt had been unlocked for three days… you chose to stay which meant when you attacked me with your filthy friends you left on your own accord."

"You were blackmailing me!" Robin said with anger.

"You never had to stay." Slade said.

Robin stayed silent instead of retaliating because he knew Slade was right. Robin didn't have to stay; he had chosen to stay because his friends were in danger. He stayed to protect them, that was his choice.

The silence that followed lasted a long time, the bedside clock red three am when the silence started, it read three forty-five when Robin spoke again. The silence had been relaxed mostly and in that forty-five minutes the two men in the room had had time to think, and wonder and ponder in the silent company of each other. Robin finally had a question pop in his head that he suddenly really wanted to know the answer to, the reason he wanted to know as unclear but he still wanted to know nonetheless.

"If I ever trained under you again do you think you would be so…" Robin didn't know what to say, Malicious, painful, evil, bone shatteringly crazy?

"Do you think you would be so… mean?" Robin finished finally.

Slade leaned his head back again the wall and sighed, "I don't know… I trained you the way I was trained. I suppose I was so… demanding… because I knew I had a student with real potential and it angered me you couldn't see what I was offering. I have the ability to turn you into someone to be feared, someone that will never be pushed off or set to the side. I wanted someone who could take over my position when I was gone… and I think the fact I found someone so like me… someone so…similar… it really made me want you to understand. But you never did, all you did was resist as best you could. Like I said before, your will like mine, is unbreakable."

Robin looked at him and then setback and closed his eyes, in only a few minutes he was out. His limp body leaning against Slade as drool rolled out of his mouth.

"Charming." Slade said moving him to lay down normal.

He covered Robin and then walked out of the room resisting the urge to look back at him. He wasn't the boy's parent after all, but tonight had been a good talk. Maybe he could get Robin to come around. He had had to step outside his own boundaries but now he knew something about Robin he had never known, the boy responded very well to encouragement and warmth. Perhaps he now had an advantage that Batman never did.

He put on his mask but didn't bother with a shirt; he opened his computer and saw he had a email in his inbox. He went into his in box to see whom it could possibly be from.

It was marked with an emblem of a cat, how in bloody hell did that feline hussy get a hold of his work email? Probably the same way Superman did, Slade put it out there so people could get a hold of him for work. He reluctantly opened it and read what followed.

_Hey Big Boy, _

_There is a meeting in three nights around the same time, not in the narrows but out by the abandoned tunnels on the far south side. It would benefit you to be there. Especially since you've been nominated again to be the leader of this crazy run around. I don't know if you should bring your little pet with you… he may give you away. He smells to much like Robin the Boy Blunder. If you want you can meet me on top of Wayne Enterprises and we can go together. Don't worry it's not a date, but I have some more information that you may find Perrrrticularly interesting. See you soon muscle man. _

_Cat woman _

Slade rolled his eyes as he read the perrrrticularly and then shut his computer this was not good. Slade did not want anything to do with this stupid take over plan. But if he refused they may get suspicious, he would have to play his cards right and Slade may have to ask Robin to do something that was beyond the boy's ability.

And how in blazes to Cat woman know so much, she wasn't considered a big time villain, she was a jewel thief and Batman's casual fling. This was very annoying. Slade would have to take some time away from playing Batman and do some research of his own. But for now he needed time to think. Maybe sleep would be good to him tonight. He set his computer aside and went to the bed, he hadn't slept in a week, this was either going to be amazing or awful. Slade looked down at the pillow and sighed, "No dreams tonight alright?" He asked himself.

He lay down and once sleep took hold he was pleased to note that he didn't dream a single dream all night long.

**A/n: How epic was that? I was so excited the whole time I wrote that. And yes I did make up the Batman Robin Joker scene. I just needed something slightly "tragic" to explain the falling out. Anyway let me know what you think! R&R **


	15. Purple and yellow

**A/N: Sorry this update took a week or two, I had classes with finals and stuff and a new work schedule so the next like three weeks are break so I will try to churn this story out and finish it up enjoy! And thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and kept reviewing I know it sucks horribly when an author doesn't update quickly enough so I will try to not be that way! I appreciate all the encouragement, advice and reviews I have received, it's people like you who make me wanna keep writing! **

**Chapter 15**

**Purple and yellow **

Robin woke up and rolled over to look at the bedside clock, it read twelve forty-five in the afternoon. He sat up shaking the sleep from his eyes and he tossed the blanket aside.

What had happened last night? Had he really been that stupid, that reckless, and that feeble? Had it all been a dream, had Slade really encouraged him and berated him like that all at the same time?

Robin put his feet on the floor and put his face in his hands, he was a fool, and Batman trusted him to control his emotions, control his mouth and make sure that Gotham was protected. But in less then a week Robin had told Slade more then he had ever planned, they had been in situations Robin had never ever dreamed would happen and once again Robin was on that thin line of what was right and what was easy.

"I showed him my face… I can't believe…." Robin said realizing this was just now coming as a shock. That must have been days ago that he removed his mast like that, so quickly so foolishly, and it was just NOW hitting him? What was WRONG with him?

_I fell asleep with him in my room! He saw me NAKED! _

Robin had not wanted to wake up with so much turmoil rushing to him, but it was like having one good night of sleep had suddenly allowed his brain to think clearly. The quiet of the room folded in on him and he felt sick with dread. He had to go out on another run with Slade tonight, the usual patrol nothing special but they had to inform Gordon on the current situation in the city and Robin was not looking forward to another night with the man that he was suddenly getting to comfortable with.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts, "Master Dick? Are you awake? It's past lunch time and I was hoping you'd join us for a late lunch." Came Alfred's voice, he caught himself from continuing when he saw Robin's face.

"Oh my…. Master Dick, is everything alright?"

"I don't know yet Alfred, I don't think I will know until Bruce gets back. I feel like I am slipping, like I've done something wrong… and I just don't know what to do about it."

"I fail to see any errors that you have made, and trust me, I have become quite good at picking them up. I think you have done a brilliant job."

Robin wasn't so sure, "I am not that hungry Al, and maybe you could save me some lunch for later? I kind of want to go and train some, I just feel restless."

Alfred smiled and nodded, "Of course sir." Robin stood as Alfred walked out into the hall, he really needed to sort out his priorities.

Robin was quietly practicing on the acrobatic bars, he was alone in the cave, and wherever Slade had gone to he wasn't quit sure. Under any other circumstances he might have been worried but after their little talk the other night they had kept pretty far away from each other. Which was fine by Robin, he had allowed himself to get too close, to care a little too much.

He had recalled a dream once his eyes had come to rest on the training equipment. It made his insides grow cold. He had gone back to Slade and it had been the best decision he had ever made. He learned things he had never learned before, trained harder then he thought possible, and he eventually became more powerful then Batman and Slade put together.

He traveled the world and slew evils in a way no other hero would, he wasted no time with prison or correctional facilities, he dispatched them in the dark silence of the night and no one ever found a villain after he killed them. He had awoken in a sweat, not from fear but from adrenaline. His body always seemed tense and hyped up when Slade was in his dreams. It was amazing Robin hadn't lost his mind.

He flipped off the bar and tumbled, he caught himself as he came close to the edge of the floor and wobbled. When he felt a large warm hand wrap around his upper arm he looked to see Slade in work out clothes. The man pulled him away from the edge, "Try it again but don't thrust yourself so harshly forward, ease up on the final front flip when you leave the bar set."

Robin opened his mouth but Slade held up a hand, "Humor me, try it once and if it doesn't work then you can make a smart ass comment."

Robin closed his mouth and stared at the man a moment, he then sighed and went back to the acrobatic bars. He did the same routine and when he got to the final flip to dismount he did what Slade had suggested and found it worked perfectly, he stuck the landing and smiled to himself when he felt the surge of excitement fill him.

"Good job, you look a lot more confident when you stick the landing." Slade said walking over and patting Robin's shoulder.

"Haha." Robin said with fake amusement.

"Would you mind showing me the sparing area… Alfred said there was an off shoot to a part of the cave where you spare." Slade said.

"Yeah, down this way." Robin jumped across a small gap and led Slade into the far corners of the cave. They reached the end of a tunnel and came to a cavern that was pretty much empty of rocks. It had a big red sparing mat, several racks of equipment and heavy work out machinery.

"Impressive." Slade said looking at the large space.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first came here. He definitely covers the basics." Robin said walking in.

"Are you going to spare alone?" The boy asked as Slade removed his shirt and shoes.

"Usually I just practice my acrobatics, I add in a few punches and kicks here and there but it's mostly endurance and balance I work on why?" Slade asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing I mean I just figured if you had wanted to spare I could you know… I mean we have a training bot but we stopped using him when I was twelve, so I mean I could spare with you… if you… if you wanted but your not sparing so I will just… I will go back up and keep working on stuff." Robin realized how badly he had just rambled, did trying to be nice to Slade really have such an awkward effect on him.

"I would love to spare… if you are really offering." Slade said staring at the boy's back, his own stance was none threatening and he felt excitement grow at the boy's offer.

Robin stood there, he clenched his fists, was he dim? Hadn't he just spent three hours telling himself he needed time away from this man? And here he was offering to spare with him? He could not only ignore his friend's advice, and Batman's advice, and even Alfred's advice, but it seemed he was just as good at ignoring his own advice.

"Okay… what type of sparing, basic MMA, or do you prefer Kung Fu, I am trained in military combat as well as…." Robin was cut off by Slade's chuckle.

"I know everything you are capable of remember? I was your master once."

"I have no master Slade…I am my own master." Robin said turning to face Slade, he took a basic fighting stance and waited.

"I know now you are your own master boy, a master of your fate, perhaps even a master of self, but what you have in mastery of your own being allows you to lack in your desire to be taught. The term master is not meant to be one of disrespect towards the pupil; master is another word for teacher. I had wanted nothing more from you then to teach you what I knew, and you took for granted all I offered."

"Your offer came with a price." Robin said.

"Not really, had you accepted I would have left your friends live…"

"Knowing very well had I gone down that path I would have killed them later." Robin said.

"There is always a choice Robin, and always a way around certain aspects of life that one finds disagreeable."

Robin did not reply, he simply waited, when Slade finally accepted that he was not going to receive an answer or a question he gave up easily and the sparing began.

About halfway through their spare Robin had attempted an air born kick and had missed horribly. He stood there frozen as Slade came around and smashed his fist into the back of Robin's spine. He went down but was hardly hurt, the punch had been weak because Slade had noticed the boy's hesitation and pulled back the force of the blow at the last second.

"Robin, that was dangerous behavior. Why did you freeze like that? You should never freeze so abruptly during a fight." Slade said, he kept his lecture voice hidden and had tried to say it as matter of factly as he could.

"I missed you with that kick." Robin said.

Slade stared at him a moment, "Yes, but misses happen, just play the defensive until you can try again…" Slade said looking down at the boy.

"Batman… he… he promised to help me work on that kick… I've never been able to do it… it's just a difficult move… a flying round house that is supposed to end with a heel punch to the floor. I left before I could ever work on it with him. I just don't know why I did it now… I mean… I knew I couldn't do it. It was stupid of me to even try." Robin said staring at the floor, his eyes never blinked.

He was caught in his own mind, why had he even done that attack? He was sparing and the next thing he knew he pulled it out of his arsenal and had attempted to use it on an opponent that was clearly to quick for it. He felt embarrassed that he had even tried it.

"I know that kick well, it can be used in several situations, one of which is putting your opponent unconscious. It's a reliable kick if you can get your enemy on their back." Slade said.

"I just feel stupid for doing it… I don't know what made me try it just now." Robin said still staring at the same spot on the floor.

Slade stared at the boy a moment and then smirked under his mask, "Here, give me a round house right to the hand." Slade said holding up his hand quickly. Robin stared at him and sighed, "I am fine with the round house kick, its landing and striking with my heel that I can't seem to do fast enough."

"Your round house is quick but if you missed me with the round house just now you wont ever had a need to use the heel punch. If you can't get me onto my back with the round house then the point of the kick is useless."

Robin sighed, what else did he really have to lose by humoring the man?

He gave a quick round house kick and smacked Slade's hand feebly.

"You've kicked the floor harder then you just kicked my hand… I am assuming you are going easy on me for a reason?" Slade asked.

"I don't know… I just don't feel like…"

"Hit me." Slade said, "Like you mean it." Robin stared a moment and then in a flash whipped around and smashed his foot into Slade's hand. The man caught it and held it tight, "This foot is at the perfect angle, your leg is straight as a lance, but if you really want this kick to be effective you need it to be up here." Slade raised Robin's leg another three inches and Robin grunted in protest, "You've got the flexibility if you are willing to work for it. The point of the kick is to allow two simultaneous blows to the head, one from the round house and another from the heel punch. When you spin around and your foot collides with my shoulder or lower it won't do enough damage to allow me to fall down stunned. For the second part of that throwing a kick lower allows me to see it coming and if so needed I could grab your leg under my arm and snap your shin." Slade finished finally let Robin's foot go.

"Show me." Robin said. Slade looked around and saw the old bot in the corner, he walked over and turned it on and it muttered to the center of the mat. Slade walked up and waited for the light to turn green, once it did he snapped his body around and delivered a kick to the Robot's head and it flew back slapping onto the ground, in an instant Slade swung back around and brought his heel down onto the robots head and it snapped to the side.

"Unconscious and aside from a large headache un-damaged." Slade said still staring at the Robin.

"Whoa." Robin said breathlessly.

Slade looked up at him and smirked behind his mask, "You want to try it?" Slade asked motioning to the robot. Robin silently nodded and moved forward.

It was more jewel thieves, why was it always the little small thieves that were able to run and take forever to catch. The big villains were almost always caught in five or ten minutes, but they had been chasing these common variety thieves for over 45 minutes.

"I hate these stupid back alley thieves… they are like cockroaches!" Robin said to Slade as he followed in hot pursuit.

"Every one has to start off someplace, I bet in a few years these thieves will be master minds." Slade said with such sarcasm Robin couldn't help but smile.

When the thieves climbed up onto the rooftops and started to run Robin knew they had them. He swung around and landed in front of them and they came to a stop, "You guys never learn." Robin said eyeing the bag of large jewels.

Suddenly something whipped out from the darkness as Slade landed behind them and the two thieves were on the ground tided in a purple cord.

"Oh no." Robin said letting his arms hang before him in utter dismay.

"Oh no? Really? That is how you greet an old friend?" Came the all to familiar voice of Batgirl. She emerged from the dark wearing her old uniform and Robin's masked eyes grew wide at how much she had grown while he had stayed the same.

"Well you haven't changed much… still shorter then me and as tiny as ever." Barbara said walking over with her hand on her hip, "Hey aren't you going to thank me?" she said staring at him, "Hello? Batgirl, calling the Boy blunder, are you alive?"

"Don't call me that." Robin said pushing past her.

"What not even a hug?" Batgirl said, Robin sighed in defeat and turned to hug her, she hugged him tighter then he expected and suddenly he was reminded of Starfire. He hadn't talked to his team in a long time.

"Well well if it isn't tall dark and brooding… so how is it to be working with the Boy Blunder again." Barbara said looking at Batman, or at least what she thought was Batman.

"I said don't call me that!" Robin growled throwing his hands in the air.

"Thrilling." Robin's heart stopped, would she fall for it? Robin had for the first few hours but Barbara always seemed one step ahead of Robin. She might be able to tell.

"You sound ecstatic that's for sure." She said with a smirk. "So no thank you for helping you with the bad boys?" Barbara said

"What are you doing back in town? Thought you were in college." Robin said trying not to give too much away. Slade may know who Robin and Batman were but if he didn't know whom Barbara was then he wanted to keep it that way.

"You never heard of break? I got three weeks of no school and no nothing to do, and when I saw on the news you came back I had to stop and see you… I've… I've missed you." She said blushing slightly.

Robin nervously rubbed the back of his head; he was fidgeting because he was unsure of how to proceed.

"I appreciate you coming back and all but we really have things under control." Robin said trying to sound sincere despite everything that was probably going to blow up very soon.

"Well it isn't your decision now is it Robin…it's Batman's….so what's it going to be boss?" Robin glared at Slade, hoping he would get the message to say no and send her away.

Slade stared at both of them and then made the decision, "We could use her help Robin."

His jaw went slack, his hands dropped to his sides and he spazimed a little under his right eye, "What the fuck is your problem!" Robin yelled and this time it wasn't Robin's turn to looked shocked, it was Barbara's.

But if things weren't bad enough all three of the masked vigilantes turned their head just in time to see one of the thieves had managed to wiggle his hand free, he held a gun and before anyone could react he fired and nailed Robin right in the shoulder.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter we are going to catch up with Batman and the bad guys… excitement galore! Read and review! **


	16. Brothers and Sisters

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the continued support of this story! To answer all reviewers that have asked unfortunately I feel like it is to late in this story to make it a slash though I think it would have been a good one but at this point changing the orientation of the characters would probably change to much of this story. I hope this does not detour some of you from the continuation of reading. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 16 **

**Brothers and Sisters **

Robin felt an awful pain coursing through his body. It felt like his shoulder was on fire, and his muscles wouldn't listen to him. He heard low voices and tried to focus on them.

"I've done all I can. I've removed the bullet, closed the wound, and covered it with a healing antiseptic. Unfortunately that is were my skills in the medical field come to a halt."

"Thanks Alfred… I am sure he will pull through. He has pulled through much worse."

"Indeed he has young lady. We just need to wait it out."

"He is awake." Came a voice that seemed to comfort him more so then the other two did.

"Hey Dick… how are you feeling." Robin calmly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, "I got shot again didn't I." he said in a very monotone voice. It reminded him of Raven and he wondered what had made him think of his team so much recently.

"Sure did." Barbara said coming to sit next to him. Robin tried to sit up but felt her hand come to rest on his chest, "Forget it Dick… you are down for the count… at least until you heal a little more."

"How long was I out?" Robin asked.

"Not very long, we brought you back to the cave about this time yesterday night. I expect it's been about twelve hours." Barbra answered despite the fact that he had been looking at Alfred and Slade.

"So the ass hole who shot me is in jail?" Robin asked.

"Since when did you start cursing?" Barbara asked.

"They are in jail." Slade said with a nod.

"Okay… if you guys don't mind I need to speak with…. wait a second… why aren't you in Batman's uniform…. Batgirl is here." Robin asked feeling a bolt of shock shoot up his spine.

"It's a long story, I can explain if you will keep your voice under control." Slade said.

"Fine, everyone except that jerk right there in the hockey mask, please leave." Robin said.

"Wow, no need to be a creep about it." Barbara said in a snit, she stood up and walked out with an angry jump in her step.

"Thank you Alfred… for patching me up… again." Robin said with a slight blush.

"Not at all Master Dick, after last time, this was a piece of cake." Alfred said trying to sound relaxed. But Robin knew that the old man hated having to play doctor if he could avoid it.

As Alfred left and closed the door behind him, Robin swallowed hard and forced him self to sit up, "God Damn it." He muttered, he reached up and held his shoulder and slowly stood. He grimaced when he tried to move his shoulder.

"I understand your frustration Robin… but trying to move your shoulder now is only going to cause further problems."

Robin didn't say anything at first because he knew Slade was right, but he had to at least try and hide how weak he felt right now. Finally he managed to make it across the room, he felt stupid because it was his shoulder that had been shot not his leg, but walking was jarring, every step made his shoulder shake and twist.

He reached his stereo and put in a CD, he wanted some background noise just incase he lost his temper.

When the music started to play he turned to Slade and walked over to him.

"What. Were. You. Thinking!" he said staring the masked man down.

"I was thinking that with the New Year bringing fourth extra problems we could use some extra help." Slade said as casually as he could.

"Batgirl is reckless, hard headed, and demanding! She won't do anything but slow us down!" Robin said looking at him with a defiant eye. "And why aren't you wearing your Batman outfit, does she know who you are? Did you tell her?"

Slade stared at Robin a moment and then spoke, "I broke his jaw." Slade finally said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"The man who shot you, when you went down I punched him and broke his jaw… cracked his wrist too…Batgirl saw right through that… apparently Batman doesn't break jaws?"

Robin smiled slightly, "Not unless he has to."

"Needless today she wouldn't let me take you unless I explained who I was…."

"And you told her?"

"Not right away… I said it was best to get you back here first… back to safety… then I would explain."

"So what does she know exactly?" Robin asked.

"She knows who I am… but nothing of our previous…. relationship…. she knows that Batman is out of town on a mission, though what that mission includes and where it takes place she is still unaware. She was most disturbed to find out that the Bat did not inform her of this little… game of ours."

"Game?"

"What else would you call it… one minute you talk to me civil the next you ask me what exactly is the matter with me."

"I remember saying fuck in there somewhere." Robin said with a nasty smirk.

"I chose the higher ground." Slade said.

"Obviously. Look, I understand the fact that you might have a desire to have Batgirl stay…but I don't want her around. Last time she was involved with Batman things got a little hot. I just… don't want old feelings to rise up or something."

"Were you emotionally attached to her?" Slade asked eyeing him.

"No! No! Nothing like that… I mean… there was for this month or so when she first came but I was younger and she was older and she can be a real bitch…" Robin caught him self rambling and toned his voice down, "I am just trying to explain that we didn't leave on the best terms…"

"I see… well it's far to late to exclude her now… perhaps you should fill her in the rest of the way and see if she even wants to stay." Slade said.

"She will want to stay. She is very action interested. If there is action she won't miss it." Robin said with annoyance.

They stood there in silence for a long while until finally Robin said, "Don't tell Batman…"

"Pardon?" Slade asked looking at the boy with a curious eye.

"Don't tell him… if he asks for any kind of update on my well being before or after he returns… don't tell him I got shot by a third rate thief who was tied up… if he thought I was incompetent before… I can't even imagine what he would think now." Robin said gently touching the wrap around his shoulder.

"You cannot be blamed, none of us, including me heard him get free, and none of us heard the cock of the gun until after he fired. We all let our guard down… it was no ones fault." Slade said slowly approaching the boy.

"In Batman's eyes it will always be my fault." Robin said.

"Then he is truly a blind man. You have proven yourself far more times then any I have ever seen. I know you will not let this one slip stand in your way. Especially when there is so much to do and so much to prove."

Robin looked at him and smiled, Slade put his hand on Robin's uninjured shoulder and squeezed.

Suddenly Robin's comm went off and he reached into his belt, "What is it Batgirl?" Robin asked seeing her image flicker to life before him.

"I am about to try and get a hold of Batman… figured you might want to come and say hi!"

"WAIT! BATGIRL DON'T…." but before he could finish the line went black, Robin didn't look at Slade and he didn't bother to put on a shirt, he ran for his bedroom door slamming his good shoulder into the wall as he went and tore off down the hall yelling even thought he knew she couldn't hear him.

"DON'T CALL BATMAN!"

Batgirl was sitting at the computer screen waiting for a response to the end of the line, she heard Robin descend down the stairs as the call went through, "WAIT BARBARA DON'T CALL HIM!" Robin yelled.

"What? Why not?" she said spinning in her chair. Robin jumped down the rest of the stairs and practically broke the button as he smashed his hand over it cancelling the call.

"What do you mean why not!" Robin roared.

"I want to say hello, I haven't seen him in a few good months…"

"You can't call him now, it isn't the best time." Robin said suddenly aware he was going to have to give her to much information if he kept trying to deny her.

"If this is about you getting shot then don't bother, he will find out sooner or later, he always does." Barbara said.

"Because you always tell him!" Robin protested a little louder then he meant to.

"Robin, it's fine, I mean come on, what's the worse that can happen?" she said looking at him.

"The worse that can happen? He could take me away from my team. He could make me stay here."

"What is so wrong with here? You USED to LIKE being here! It was your home! Or have you been gone to long to remember Alfred bringing us milk and cookies down here while we trained."

"I trained, you ate the cookies." Robin said with annoyance.

"Not true… I kicked your but quit a few times in the training room if you don't recall."

"I let you win." Robin said simply.

"As if, I knocked you down and you couldn't get back up… don't you remember, Batman actually smiled when you blushed? Beaten by a girl, for shame." Barbara chided.

"I could take you right now with a broken arm." Robin fumed knowing full well she was baiting him on purpose. He knew she was trying to get under his skin because that is how they always had done it. Playful banter, but it wasn't playful to him anymore. It was annoying, he had grown beyond that, grown beyond milk and cookies and stupid who is better contests.

"You already got your shoulder blown away… why not add an arm… or a leg." She said.

"Come on, right now you and me and that red mat in the training center."

Barbara laughed and stood, "Come on Robin I am not going to fight you. Your hurt, just calm down. I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers."

"Enough with the stupid jokes, I always hated them, boy blunder, ruffle your feathers, beak brain? I hated them then and I still hate them now."

"Whoa… Dick… calm down I didn't mean anything by it." Barbara said chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Obviously you did since you never stopped!"

For a long time they stood there in silence and then Barbara frowned, "Dick… what's happened to you?" She asked suddenly looking sad.

"I grew up. Maybe you should too." Robin turned and started to head up the stairs, he ran right into Slade and felt his shoulder scream in pain. He grabbed it and winced and tried not to gasp.

"Robin! Are you okay?" Barbara asked rushing over.

"I am fine… this stupid wall keeps following me where ever I go." He said glancing up at the man that never seemed to speak up fast enough to keep Robin from walking into his stomach.

"My apologize, this wall just wanted you to be aware that Batman will be unavailable for the next 12 to 24 hours… I just received a message stating that he would be in meetings for a while and he did not want to be disturbed."

"Thanks." Robin said standing with Barbara's help.

Slade nodded and Robin turned to his red headed friend slowly, "I'm sorry… I've just been under a lot of stress."

"It's okay… I keep forgetting how old you've gotten… how much you've changed… mentally. I didn't realize you going to Jump would transform you that much." She said walking up the stairs past Slade.

"Come on Batgirl I haven't changed THAT much." Robin said looking after her.

"Yes…" she said sadly, "You have."

Slade had waited for a long time now and he was not surprised to see that Cat woman was late. It had worked out to Slade's benefit that Robin had been injured, though he hated to admit he had been worried about the boy he also knew if Robin had caught Slade going off on his own he would have been inclined to follow.

"I see you decided to show… how wonderful." Came that sultry voice from the shadows.

"Wouldn't miss it." Slade said narrowing his eye in her direction.

Cat woman wiggled her hips and sighed with a large stretch, showing him quit clearly just how flexible she was.

"I am glad you are so easy to persuade. Batman never comes out when I call…" She said putting her clawed hand on his chest.

"Perhaps he is a dog person." Slade said inclining his head.

"Don't even kid about that." She all but hissed.

"Tell me, what is this news you have?" Slade asked, he really didn't want to stay longer then he had to.

"Well you know that the villains are growing more and more fond of the idea of you being the one to lead them to their glorious down fall. But I know you are not that stupid… I know you know better. You wouldn't dare follow blindly nor would you lead them in such a useless war." Cat woman said circling him in a more then predatory motion.

"You are correct." Slade said.

"I have a sixth sense about these things… however I have found out that they are not as hopeless as perhaps we once thought. They do indeed have contact with the force that threatens our planet. Thus how they knew about the space war."

"So… they contacted the alien force which is now threatening to destroy us?" Slade asked some how not believing her.

"Hardly, they wouldn't know where to begin on that type of quest, however, if the aliens had contacted them… at least one of them… perhaps something once quiet had spread quickly through the under ground like fire."

"How do you know all this?" Slade asked.

"I am quiet, no one ever sees me if I don't want them too… I am so perrrrfect at slipping in and out." She said rubbing her hands up his chest and then she whispered in his ear, "There is soooo much more to me then meets the eye."

"That, I have no doubt about." Slade said pushing her away gently.

"So what do you plan to do now that you know the truth…now that you know the villains aren't quite as organized as you first expected? Knowing that some alien pulls the strings behind this stupid wartime game that is happening not only in space, but also here on Earth?

"I do not know… but give my regards to them when you see them tonight, I am in no mood for their silly meetings tonight. You may go with out me and if you find anything else interesting to report we can meet up again."

"Any chance I will see your face next time?" Cat woman asked.

"I am afraid that like The Bat I am not keen on showing my face."

"Pitty, I think you would be handsome… assuming you have both eyes that is." She smirked.

Slade's eye narrowed and he turned to go, "I was just kidding, I bet you are the sexiest pirate alive!" she called after him with a laugh.

"CAN I GO PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE!" Beast Boy begged on his hands and knees.

"It has been a long time with out contact, I think perhaps in this situation we need to talk to Robin and soon." Bumble Bee said putting her finger to her lips.

"YEAH!" Beast boy said.

"But what if he can't find Robin when he gets to Gotham…. I mean he never told us where the Batcave was or anything…" Cyborg said.

"I will search till I find him!" Beast boy said.

"He does wear bright colors… kind of hard to miss the green tights." Raven said. The group eyed her and she blushed, "What?" she asked.

"I think we must send Beast boy, I think we would all benefit from the exchanging of news." Starfire said.

There was a silence for a moment until Beast boy wrapped his arms around Bumble Bee's leg, "PWEEEEASE!"

She sighed in defeat, "Alright… but you better start memorizing the directions now… you leave in two days."

The tower would have exploded if it had been linked to the greens changeling's emotions. He jumped in the air and did a flip and whooped and barked and then was silenced by his peer's evil glares.

He didn't care, he was going to Gotham… and he was going to get an autograph.

"Did you get a hold of them yet?" Two-face asked kicking one of the cackling dogs away from his feet.

"You know what your problem is Two-face… your two minds about everything and yet you still have no sense of humor." The Joker said with a chuckle.

Two-face growled and slammed his fist down on the metal table, "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse at humor Joker, get them on the screen or I swear I will make you eat your so called pets."

"Calm down Harvey old boy…sheesh… you'd think after that burn to your face you'd be a little more relaxed. After all it did give you a permanent grin. HAHAHA!"

"Why you pathetic…" But Two-face was cut off by the image of a blue man appear before them.

"Nice to see you two get along." The alien said with a less then amused tone in his voice.

"Are you kissing, Two-face here is my long lost brother. The missing half of me… the other side of my personality, the side of me that was…."

"Stuff it Joker… how goes things in space?" Two-face asked the alien.

"Negotiations are not going well… they still refuse to make any offers that please us… perhaps you have something better this time?"

Two-face smirked, "I think we might. Joker and I talked it out and there are a few other villains we think may be cut out for the position you are looking for."

"Who?" The alien asked eyeing the yipping hyenas that were staring at the screen.

The Joker grunted, "I don't agree… some of the candidates are pathetic excuses for villains."

"Your still sore that they didn't like the idea of you as the leader." Two-face sneered.

"Yeah well… I would have been a good martyr." The Joker hissed.

"Sure… you're a spineless squid Joker." Two-face said glaring at the white skin and green hair with disgust.

"Enough, I haven't wasted my time with you two have I?" the blue alien asked with an angry voice.

"No!" the two villains said together looking at the screen with horror.

"I think I will need more proof of your allegiance to me." The alien said with a sneer.

Two-face looked at the ground with anger but ended up sighing, "What do you want?"

"Drink another vile."

The two men looked at each other and then at the small blue and red crate that was on the table next to them.

"We dank some last night." The Joker said sorely as he nervously eyed the box with Two-face.

"You did, I am aware, but I don't want to take the chance. You two have been acting way to typical for your own good. And as I have said before, what is good for the few…"

"Is good for the many." Two-face and Joker finished in harmony.

They moved closer to the blue and red box and opened it, inside was about two dozen small vials, each man grabbed one and drank with out question.

"Good. Now… give me the list of villains you have chosen." The blue alien said with a short snip.

"It is between Madam Rouge, The Brain, and General Immortus." The Joker said.

"I thought The Brain and General Immortus were frozen… you claimed that yourself last time we talked."

"There are certain villains who believe it would be possible to liberate them." The Joker said standing straight as a lance, his evil smile was missing from his face and his eyes seemed glazed over.

Two-face cleared his throat, "There is one more then he forgot to mention… and I think perhaps it is because he doesn't like him."

"You dare omit information from me?" The blue alien turned his searing gaze to the Joker and the green haired man winces, "I feel he is to recommended, to admired by others…."

"A.K.A he hates the fact the man is more popular then he is." Two-face almost laughed.

"Don't fear those who have the advantage of the masses behind them. And don't be jealous of a comrade… wars have been lost because of jealousy… an uneasy but stable truce must be made between you two. I would like to speak with this man… what is his name?"

"In the professional world he is known as Deathstroke the Terminator, but people who know him well call him Slade." Two-face said with a smile, he could tell the Joker was mad.

"Deathstroke? A fearful name for an apparently fearless man, I will speak with him… bring him to me…" The blue alien said with a smirk.

"Can do… anything else you need?" Two-face asked eyeing the man wearily.

"Yes… I am going to be sending you a machine, put it together…and once you do use it as the instructions indicate. I will be in contact at my usual time. Don't make me wait." The screen went black and Two-face laughed, "Great now we are his construction crew too.

"Shut up you twit." The Joker said staring at the screen with an angry face.

Batman stared at the door that the ambassador from the Seridian's council had disappeared behind. He had been in there for a good few minutes and Batman was starting to get suspicious.

Finally the door opened and the blue alien walked out, "Batman… interesting to see you around this area. Thought you didn't care for the hollow walk."

"Just came to use the phone." Batman said trying to keep pleasantries up.

"The phone? Oh perhaps you mean the call center? Indeed you are more then welcome to it… calling Earth?"

Batman didn't say anything, "Well… must not keep you waiting… enjoy speaking to whom ever you are calling."

"Seraph…." Batman started calling after the blue alien who stopped in his tracks, "You do realize that if these negotiations fall through there will be no peace for either of our people."

"For your sake, and the sake of your people… I hope they don't fall through then… Seridian's aren't known for their mercy."

Seraph kept walking then and Batman turned to enter the call center, "When it comes to war neither are humans." Batman said under his breath, little did he like to admit it; he feared the human's reactions over the Seridian's.

When the comm. System in the bat cave went off Robin felt his heart jump into his throat. He and Slade had been in the library playing chess; Robin was almost giddy to see he was winning.

That is until Slade checkmated his king and Robin had sworn loudly, which was cut off by the comm. Alert going off.

Robin stood slowly hoping not to jar his shoulder too much and headed for the grandfather clock. Slade followed and Barbara and Alfred joined them. Together the four of them descended the steps into the Batcave.

Robin reluctantly pressed the accept call button and waited for Batman's cowl to appear.

When it did Robin felt himself flintch slightly. The man stared at him for a moment, then his eyes shot to Barbara and the girl waved with a grin on her face, "Hey Bats… how's it going?" she asked.

Batman then shifted his eyes to Slade who was wearing his normal uniform and his eyes sharply darted back to Robin, " I'm in trouble aren't I." Robin said giving him the cheesiest smile he could muster.

"You have no idea."

**A/N: I am looking forward to adding more later, I have to go to work in like 20 minutes so I can't finish this chapter. I will add the end of this to the beginning of the next chapter. So enjoy! **


	17. Father vs Faux

**A/N: Okay a lot of stuff is going to happen in this chapter! Yes Robin will be going to see his parents grave whether or not it will be in this chapter or the next I do not know I am just going to wing it and see how this plays out. There will be a falling out between Dick and Red because the only reason I put Barb in here is so Robin could kick her ass, I know I am a bitch. And there will be an interesting conversation between Batman and Slade whether or not I move this from the beginning to the end or leave it where it is at I don't know. But enjoy! **

**Chapter 17 **

**Parental Paralysis **

"It isn't my fault for once!" Robin snapped in a very angry manor.

"It is your fault… your duty was to keep people from finding out… and Bat girl found out." Batman said narrowing his eyes.

"Batman… don't be so hard on him… I made Slade tell me… though he told me as little as possible. Honestly I just want to know why you kept it from me." Batgirl said with as much annoyance as she dare show.

"The less people that know the better… the last thing we need is for the villains to find out." Batman said angrily, "It was not that I doubted your capability of secrecy so much as I think there is a chance having both of you back could send signals to the villains that I would not want to allow them to think they see."

"What?" Robin asked.

"If they think I called both of you back because I needed help keeping them in line they might sense weakness in me and act up ten fold. The less they doubt me the less they will act up." Batman replied simply.

"I've come back before out of the blue and nothing has happened." Batgirl said.

"It just isn't a good time to have you back, plus you are suppose to be at school." Batman said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes well… break… I am on break." Batgirl said.

"Break isn't for another two weeks Batgirl." Batman said with an un-amused voice.

"Damn." She said under her breath, she crossed her arms over her chest and blew air out through her lips in a defeated sigh.

"I want you back in school by tomorrow night and…" Suddenly Batman stopped as if a thought came to his head like lightning.

"Batgirl… how exactly did you get Slade to expose himself… under the contract we had him sign the exposition of himself and his true identity could make the contract null and void… what was so important that he told you."

Slade folded his arms across his chest, "Robin was." It was the first two words he had said in ages and Robin felt his heart freeze. _Don't tell him, don't tell him! _

"What?" Batman asked looking down at Robin with dangerously narrow eyes.

"He was… unconscious and I wanted to bring him back here to have Alfred look him over. Batgirl wouldn't let me take him until I told her who I was…"

"What gave you away?" Batman asked carefully, he wanted the truth and he was willing to pick and pry and pull to get it.

"I broke the jaw of one of the men we captured during a bank robbery, obviously you aren't quite at forceful as I had portrayed you because she saw right though it." Slade said eyeing Batgirl who smirked nervously at Batman.

"You are all avoiding something… what happened to cause Robin to become unconscious?"

Robin couldn't take it; he spoke quickly, "I uh tripped on a pipe on the roof… hit my head on a pile of bricks… out cold." Robin said.

"What type of pipe?" Batman asked.

"What does that matter?" Robin asked suddenly getting mad.

"Just curious." Batman said with an honest tone.

"Water pipe." Robin bit.

"Robin, Gotham's water pipe's are under ground…" Batman started.

"Oh for pete's sake, he was shot okay!" Batgirl said giving Batman a death glare, "It's really no big deal."

"What?" Batman said his voice raising.

"BATGIRL!" Robin started.

"You got shot again?" Batman asked in a voice that made Robin's whole body feel like overly cooked noodles.

"Look it was just a slip, none of us heard him cock the gun, not even Slade! It was a freak accident and look, I am not even hurt. I can run and jump and…"

"Maybe it was a good think Batgirl came, she can help Slade while you heal… and when I get back maybe she would like to return to the Titans in your stead."

Robin literally slammed his fist through the desk before him, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Obviously that is something that could become very likely." Batman said.

"It isn't like you haven't been shot a million times!" Robin yelled in anger.

"We will discuses this when I return… I will give you an update on the current state of things in about a week… I expect you to rest and heal. Batgirl until he is good enough to go back out you are to accompany Slade on the patrols and make sure that Robin doesn't try to over do it."

"I don't need a baby sitter Batman!"

"Obviously you do… every day you make it more and more apparent that your leaving the way you did was not conducive to your training. Your temper is out of control, you're as unstable as ever, and you got yourself shot again. I think it's time for you and I to have a serious talk about whether or not you should continue in this line of work. Now get better and I will see you soon." The screen went black and Robin just stared at it.

"Robin… I am so sorry… I had no idea he was going to react like that." Batgirl said walking over and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Robin spun around and grabbed her wrist with his good hand, he shoved her hard and she went flying back.

"Don't you dare lie, you know him, and you've seen how he acts around me! How could you NOT know he would react like that!"

"Robin… please I am so sorry…" She started to say again.

"I don't want to hear it Batgirl, in fact I don't want to see you right now! My leadership position is on the line. I may never see my team or my city again! I am going to be stuck in this dark cave, in his shadow and under his wing for the rest of my life!" Robin shoved past her and glanced at Slade as he walked by, "What are you looking at?" he didn't wait for a reply but kept walking.

Batgirl held herself and looked down, she felt the tears but didn't try to hide them, she looked up to see Slade staring at her, "He doesn't mean it… it just… he gets so mad sometimes and I messed up telling Batman… he is right I should have known better. But Robin has grown up so much… I thought Batman would see it… would know better then to treat Robin like the kid he used to be. Once again I should have known better. Batman will never see him as anything but the little boy he rescued."

Batgirl walked passed Slade to her motorcycle and hopped on, "If you need me call the communicator." She took off down the tunnel leaving Slade in the cave alone.

PAGE BREAK

Robin sat out behind the manor and sighed heavily, _what the hell is going on in my life? _He thought bitterly. One moment everything was okay, then Batgirl shows up and all hell breaks lose. When it was just him and Slade everything was okay, going smoothly, no flaws, no problems, and now he was closer then ever to being stuck in the dark. He hated the dark, hated being second best to someone he knew he could be better then… someday.

"She really didn't mean to get you in trouble." Came a voice from behind.

Robin didn't respond, he did however allow the man to sit beside him about two feet away and look up at the sky with him.

"The last time I looked at stars just to look at them I was about your age…." Slade started.

"Why else would you look at them?" Robin asked trying to keep his temper under control.

"Navigation, I lost my compasses and had to find the position of the enemy over in Nam. You find Polaris you are set mostly…" Slade said.

"Polaris is the North star right?" Robin asked looking up.

"Very good." Slade said. "Do you know much about stars?"

"Not really… I can find certain constellations depending on what season it is…but other then that stars have held little interest for me."

"To bad… stars are one of my favorite things… they were at least before I became who I am now. I used to want to be an astronaut…"

"Okay, now you're fucking with me." Robin said smirking.

"Sadly no… I loved space for a long time." Slade said.

"What made you lose interest?" Robin asked.

"Nothing really made me lose interest so much as lose my desire. I still adore stars… but I desire money and power more. The stars are something I may come back to after I have acquired enough of other things."

"You mean acquire enough money and power?"

"Yes." Slade said not trying to sugar coat who he was or what he wanted. "Did you not ever want anything besides to play the hero?" Slade asked.

"Not really… even before this I thought about leaving the circus and being a cop… or a fire fighter…"

"The circus?" Slade asked honestly surprised.

Robin blushed and looked away, "I meant to say leave FOR the circus. You know how every kid wants to run off and join the circus. I wanted to be in the circus and then become a fire fighter or cop."

"I don't think that is quite right. I think you were IN the circus."

"What gave you that crazy idea? Do I act like someone who would come from the bubbly happy world of the circus?"

"Not anymore…but if something happened… say perhaps your parents died… your uniform is awfully bright for someone who claims to be from a none circus family." Slade said.

Robin knew he was stupid to try and deny it… Slade claimed to know who he was anyway, which meant he probably had done his research. He probably knew all of this.

"Okay… I was in the circus… until I was eight… then they died and Bruce took me in."

"Batman never seemed like the type to take in random orphans." Slade said looking up to the sky.

"I was the exception… you see… his parents… they weren't around when he was a kid. He would literally kill me if he ever found out I told you this… then again you know who we are." Robin paused a moment, "How much have you researched on us?"

"Pardon?" Slade asked.

"You found out who I was so you know Batman is Bruce Wayne, but how much after that did you research? You usually are very thorough."

Slade froze; Batman was Bruce Wayne, the playboy millionaire, now that was something that was worth remembering. It also explained a lot, Slade remembered reading about Bruce's family getting shot and killed in the paper.

"His parents were shot and killed… right in front of him." Slade said.

"Yeah… so he knew my pain… as cliché as that sounds."

"If it isn't to much to ask… how did they die?" Slade ventured in an attempt to gain all the information he could.

"A mobster named Tony Zucco sabotaged their wires… they fell seventy feet to the ground… I watched them all the way down." Robin said pulling his knees to his chest.

Slade saw the blank expression behind the boy's mask as he replayed the violent and painful image of his parents falling before his eyes. The boy stared off into the darkness and then looked to the sky, "The anniversary of their death is in less then a week. I always come to Gotham to put a rose on their grave…" he trailed off as a soft breeze came through the trees around them.

"It still haunts me… even to this day… I tried to tell them that I over heard Zucco… tried to tell them not to go up and perform… they didn't listen… and they paid the price. But I should have stopped them, should have saved them." Robin said

"You were young, you trusted your parents to be able to take care of themselves. You are not to blame for that as I am sure Bruce has told you a million times." Slade said softly.

"He has told me more then that, but he never forgave himself for his parents death either, and that really wasn't his fault. He didn't see the man with the gun and he couldn't have stopped him, but after everything he still blamed himself and in the end was consumed by that damn persona of Batman."

Slade thought a moment and then smirked, "And you have not been consumed by the persona of Robin? Have your friends ever even seen your eyes? When was the last time you had a vacation?" Slade asked.

Robin turned and looked at the man with a rather shocked expression, "Vacation? Really? You're my archenemy and you're asking me about my free time? I have none because of men like you. Always causing trouble, stealing shit, blowing shit up, taking over the world, bringing about the apocalypse, which by the way Raven is still upset about."

"Her parental issues are not my concern. And do not try to shift the blame of your lack of free time to me. I did not ask you take up the role of hero and neither did the people of Jump City, … it seems you need a vacation and I think it would be advisable for you to go soon."

"I don't need a vacation Slade, I need to get Batman off my back… I need him to understand I am not twelve years old anymore, I am eighteen and quite capable of handling my team and my life. The last thing I need or want is an over controlling father figure."

Slade lay back on the grass and put his hands behind his head, he stretched out and was amused to see Robin eventually follow suit and lay back. They still had a good few feet between them which was the comfortably respective amount and neither said anything for a long time.

Eventually Slade dared to venture into a territory that could either play beautifully into this game of his or sink his battle ship before he even put it into play.

"If you desire someone to accompany you to your parent's grave I would be happy to oblige." Slade said smoothly.

There was a long silence from Robin and Slade thought he might have blown the small amount of trust he had earned so far on this awkward mission of theirs. But finally the boy responded though it seemed to be unsure and self-conscious, "If you want to… I guess I wouldn't mind the company."

"It's settled then… a day trip to the grave yard… not much of a vacation but at least you're getting out."

"Yeah… out." Robin said dreading the moment Batman came back. What if he never let him leave, what if he never saw his friends again? What if all he ever saw was the dark cold cave, and the desolate cruel streets of Gotham? He had grown up here, but did he really want to die here?

"It's a start." Robin finally said as he and Slade continued to gaze at the stars, for a moment. Robin wondered what things would have been like if his parents hadn't died. What if he HAD left the circus and become a cop or a fire fighter like he always wanted. Sure he would save lives… but sitting on the side lines while heroes like Batman and Superman fought the war that he would have never been fully aware of seemed dull and fruitless.

What if he had been as clueless as Gordon, the man didn't even know his own daughter was Batgirl. What if he had had a daughter or son that had been recruited into this almost pointless, endless battle of good verse evil? Would he ever really be happy in that life as a minor hero if he couldn't be happy in this life as a major hero?

"You're awfully quiet." Slade said glancing over at the boy next to him.

"You said you wanted to be an astronaut?" Robin asked the man star gazing next to him.

"Yes… when I was young… very young… before the war started… before I became who I am now."

"And who were you then?" Robin asked.

"I was… as improbable as it may seem, Slade Wilson, eight year old paper boy."

Robin burst out into a fit of laughter, "You had a paper route?"

Slade looked at him with indignation, "Yes Robin, just like any other boy my age I wanted money to buy things… and just like you I had no parents to buy them for me."

Robin stopped laughing at that comment and sighed, "You know, sometimes I think it's not the radioactive meteors, or the bolts of electricity, or even the chemical baths that make heroes and villains who they are. I honestly just think when your parents die you either go insane or you decide that wearing tights is the right life style choice."

"I never wear tights… I either wear chainmail or Kevlar." Slade said defensively.

"Your wearing tights right now." Robin said cracking a smirk.

"Not tights… a jump suit."

"Jump suit? Are you kidding me? Your uniform is skin tight… hence the word TIGHTS…. Nothing to be ashamed of… I would like to make the comment though that despite the fact that my uniform is based off of my parent's circus outfit… yours is tighter then mine. At least my skin can breath… yours is like a rubber glove."

"Don't forget you used to wear something exactly like this." Slade said with annoyance.

Robin blushed with anger, "You made me wear that… don't you remember_, I will kill your friends if you don't pretend to like me_!" Robin said.

"Once again you are twisting my words. I never cared if you_ liked_ me, I just want you to _be like_ me."

"Right, because assassination, money laundering, stealing and black mail are right on the top of the lists of things that I wanted to do."

"Why not? It has made me very happy." Slade said angelically.

"I lack your enthusiasm, and my morals double your own."

"I have morals, I just chose not to follow them." Slade rebuked.

"And that Slade is the difference between you and me." Robin said looking at the stars and for the first time in a long time he actually saw them. Surprisingly enough so did Slade, but that was something that the grown assassin was going to keep to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Batman stood from his chair and left the main council's chamber with Superman in tow, "What do you think is going to happen now?" Superman asked.

"I have a feeling we need to let the Earthen Government know they should prepare for the battle of a life time. I seriously doubt that the Seridian's are going to just let us walk out of their grasp. They had been eyeing Earth for years and I don't think something as serious as a threat from our governments is going to wake them up."

"But they don't stand a chance against our technology, I mean, I know Earth isn't the most advanced when it comes to weapons, at least not compared to other species, but Seridian's are known traders, they don't dabble in the art of war, the very fact that they have taken over as much as they have is…"

"Unrealistic." Batman finished for Superman.

"Yes… are you thinking there is more to it then just luck?"

"I think they have something up their sleeve… I don't think they are using weapons to take over other planets… I think they have another means of persuasion, I am just not sure what. I've tried to get into their computers but they are good at keeping hackers out, and unless we want the Seridian guards throwing us in jail for snooping, I can't use any of my Bat devices to help me break in."

"Perhaps we don't need to question the computer so much as question the Seridian's themselves, they may have never told us out right how they have been winning all these wars they start but they may if we just asked them." Superman said.

"Your faith in humanity is not always the best way to get information." Batman said almost smirking at the man's previous comment. However, there was just to much on his mind right now to let that smirk really shine through. He looked out the window and stood with a blank stare.

"Is something happening back home that you aren't telling me about?" Superman asked.

"It's Robin…" Batman said with out hesitation.

"Is he okay?"

"He was shot again."

"Is he alright?" The concern in Superman's voice helped Batman to keep his emotions in check. At least he wasn't the only person who feared for the boy.

"Yes, he appears to be fine but I am no longer sure if I want him to be in this particular job. So much risk is involved, if anything ever happened to him I would be…. Less then okay." Batman said.

"Bruce," Superman said softly, "Asking Dick to quit being a hero is like asking me to hold kryptonite it just can't be done. He won't ever quit, not until he is ready and you can't force him. He is 18 now and at liberty to make his own decisions. You can't protect him from something he was born to do."

Batman agreed with Superman, at this point he really couldn't force the boy to do anything, legally or otherwise. Since Robin was now officially 18 he was his own person. But his over-protective nature made him want to shield the boy from any further pain. The fact that he had gotten so attached to his team, and less attached to Batman showed his desire for freedom and his desire to be the one to call the shots.

"I need to get a hold of Slade so I can brief him about the mission, let me know when we have to go back into that God forsaking room." Batman said walking towards the Call Center.

Superman stared after him… this was going to be a difficult time for Batman, but an even more difficult time for Bruce. Neither of was ready to lose Robin or Dick. But he would have to let the boy go… the question was how easy would he make it on the boy?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Slade took the call in his bedroom, Robin had reluctantly wondered off to rest after many urging commands from Alfred.

"Batman, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected call? After all you did check in only a few hours ago." Slade said with a rather annoyed bite.

"There has been a change in plans… it isn't looking like the Seridian's are going to let Earth go with out a fight. I am not sure how they have managed to take over so much of the galaxy and so many other planets, but something isn't right. You need to be made aware that there is a chance war well be upon Earth very soon. I may be back sooner then expected."

Slade felt his anger rise; if the Bat came back too soon he could lose his chance at winning Robin. The man just made it to easy to steal his little bird away. And Slade had never felt so connected to the boy, so close. It was almost like Robin had wanted to be close to him all along but the things Slade did to others had stood in the way.

If Batman came back now all his patients would be lost and his secrets would be exposed. He had shown Robin his face, and allowed him to read Batman's secret files. They had shared too much for Slade to lose him now.

"Slade?" Batman asked suspiciously pulling the man from his thoughts, "Yes, of course, I will make Robin aware of the situation and let him know you may be back sooner then expected."

"Don't make him aware of any of it. This is between you and me for now, I don't want Robin leaving before I get back." Batman said.

Slade stared at the man a moment and then said, "You know, keeping secrets from the boy wont make him respect you like you want him to."

"Don't you ever lecture me Slade." Batman said angrily, now that sounded familiar.

"No lecture intended Batman, I am just offering some advice. After all, you preached to me the first day I arrived here about not trying to control Robin… and yet you try to control him more so then anyone I have ever seen. The fact that you haven't totally driven him from your life is amazing." Slade said with anger.

"I have a right he is my…. Partner." Batman said trying to hide his almost blunder.

"I think you meant to say he is your son." Slade said narrowing his eyes.

Batman stood their staring at him with a blank expression, "How could I not tell by the way you two bicker? Then again I could have just figured it out by other means… Robin does get so lose lipped when he gets mad at you… he just wants _someone_ to talk to… and who better to talk to then his father."

"You are NOT his father… Robin knows better then to …"

"I might as well be his father, I have been the one here keeping him calm, listening to him, comforting him, laughing with him…. Training him." Slade said as an after thought… this made Batman perk up a little.

"Don't you dare try to take him from me Slade… you will fail…Robin would never throw his lot in with you… ever."

"Didn't Robin tell you… he already did… almost two maybe three years ago… he was my apprentice for a lengthy time… he learned a lot from me… and I gave him so much more then you ever did. I wouldn't be surprised if when you got back he packed his bag and left holding my hand." Slade said knowing he was taking this to far, but he had wanted to get under Batman's skin since the day he got here, the man treated Robin like a doll, the boy could be so much more.

"If you ever touch a single hair on his head I will rip you open Slade."

"We have a contract, as soon as you return I will leave with out trying anything underhanded or sneaky. I require that diplomatic immunity; it would be a vey nice way to retire if I ever see fit to. I won't attempt to lead Robin in any way other then the path that you have laid for him. But if he should decide to leave you for the Titans… or if he out right refuses to quite the hero work like you so desire… and I just so happen to receive a knock on my door I will be more then happy to let him in. And unlike you Batman I won't push the boy away when he tries to impress me or gain my approval."

"When I get back to Earth you are going to rot in jail until the end of time, they will have to scrap you off the floor. Robin is my son, and he is my partner and you can't have him. He will never be yours again… I will make sure of that." Batman said.

"There you go again ignoring his right to choose, but it is your decision not mine that counts. If you want to keep him for yourself fine, but it isn't me you have to convince I am not trying to steal him Batman… it is your selfish, and cruel behavior that pushes him to me. And as for throwing me in jail… I have done nothing wrong… the contract will be the deciding factor not you. I appreciate the call to let us know about the up coming war. We will do our best to keep the villains in line." Slade killed the call and turned on his heel.

He smiled coldly to himself, this was turning out to be the most beautiful set up that he had ever done. On one end the brooding Batman, and on the other the perfect apprentice.

**A/n: I am going to stop this chapter here for now… I don't know why I can't seem to let the vulnerable Slade out. I keep trying to get him to be all soft with Robin but I just love cold calculating Slade. Maybe the trip to the graveyard will prove fruitful in my efforts to get them to become closer. R&R let me know what you think! **


	18. Ode to Slade

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, I was honestly nervous that I had taken it to far with the conversation between Batman and Slade but you all seemed to approve and it is you the reader that I am trying to impress! **

**I have a reader to reply to and I would like to say that yes, **_**DTScythe,**_** if you want to make a ff based off of this you are more then welcome to and I would be honored as long as you let me know when you post it so I can R&R and give you my full support! I love when readers take my ideas or just good ideas in general and put them into written words! We are nothing with out our literature! **

**I can't wait to get to the action in the story only a chapter or two away, I am so worried I will forget something and ruin the story by leaving a loop hole… they are my evil enemies! DARN YOU LOOP HOLES! **

**Enough rambling! To the story, Enjoy! **

**Chapter 18 **

**Ode to Slade **

Batgirl sat on the roof of Wayne Enterprises and sighed heavily to herself, she had been the world's biggest idiot only a few hours ago. She watched as the sun started to rise and realized she needed to get home before her father either woke up or came in from a late night of police paper work.

She reluctantly stood and once again tried to ignore the flashes of the scene that had played out only a few hours ago. How could she tell Batman what had happened, she was stupid, plain old pathetic to think that Batman wouldn't over react.

Robin was Bruce's ward, his adoptive son, his partner, and his friend, the fact that he some how managed to be the only one of the three heroes who ever got shot was a painfully annoying reality.

Barbara smirked cynically at the idea of her returning to Jump City in Robin's stead. Now that had been something completely unrealistic, what ever made Batman think that she would even WANT to go, let alone that Robin's team would even listen to her was ridiculous.

She had come back to visit and catch up with old friends, instead she had just isolated herself and probably caused a one hundred year feud between herself and the boy wonder.

"Things can only get worse from here." And as if that statement had summoned her Cat woman flipped down before Batgirl and purred happily.

"Aw, poor Bat's girl, what having male trouble?" Bat woman asked slowly stepping towards her.

Batgirl quickly took a fighting stance and spoke, "Look I don't have time to fight you right now… just let me pass and I will forget I saw you."

"Oh I hope you don't forget… I have some important news for your… for Batman… you know, the man dressed like a bat." She said slowly licking her finger to its tip.

"Oh really and what is that?" Batgirl asked.

"Just give him this." she said holding out a manila envelop.

"What is it?" Batgirl asked eyeing it suspiciously.

"It's a message from some people he has been wanting to hear from… tell him he better open it before tonight…. Certain people are anxiously awaiting his reply." With that Cat woman back flipped off the roof leaving Batgirl completely confused and clueless.

Robin sat at the breakfast table with out his mask; he hadn't seen Alfred all morning. The man had left a note saying he had some errands to run in town and that he needed to attend to some matters at the Wayne Enterprises building down town. The dark haired boy wondered what lie Bruce had told about his absence.

Robin skimmed the newspaper for something interesting but noticed that despite the New Year the activities of the villains were not as crazy as they usually were. Not Two-face, Joker, or even Poison Ivy had acted up since the meeting a few nights ago.

Slade walked into the kitchen wearing a dark blue t-shirt and regular blue jeans. Robin raised an eyebrow when he realized that he himself was wearing the exact same thing, the only difference was that his t-shirt was black.

The bigger man looked at him from behind his mask, "No mask this morning, Alfred will be livid." Slade chided.

"Alfred is out for the morning, my mask is in my pocket in case he comes home early; I was going to make some breakfast… you want anything?" Robin asked trying to keep the conversation casual.

"Breakfast would be good… I haven't eaten much in the last few hours." Slade said reaching up and removing his mask. Robin still couldn't get over the fact that they were mask less most of the time now.

When Robin had been Slade's apprentice this never would have happened, in fact Robin had done everything in his power to keep his mask on. Things were so different now that Slade and him ad revealed more about themselves then either had ever planned.

It was like the hatred Robin had held for Slade had just died, out of the blue, and Slade's controlling, lectureous side had disappeared all together. It was so much easier to talk to the man now that he wasn't treating him like a student and child. It was like they really were Batman and Robin, Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne; accept Slade Wilson could never be Bruce Wayne, not really.

"What's your poison?" Robin asked standing up and venturing over to the fridge, "We have eggs, and turkey bacon, pig bacon, cheese, waffles, fruit, pie… cake… cake is always good for breakfast." Robin said looking at the man with a serious glance.

"Cake is never good for breakfast… at least not when you are a vigilantly." Slade said looking into the fridge with him, "If you want to be a fat lazy cop then cake is perfect for breakfast."

"Oh come on cops eat doughnuts not cake, besides when was the last time YOU had cake for breakfast?" Robin asked.

"I have never had cake for breakfast… I usually have a protein shake and maybe a grapefruit." Slade said seeing the large orangeish looking fruit in the back of the fridge.

"I've never had grapefruit… why start now… cake it is!" Robin said reaching for the cake.

"No… no cake… try the grapefruit." Slade said putting the large round fruit in the boy's hands as he also grabbed one for himself and shut the door.

"Oh come on, how is this supposed to fill me up?" Robin asked with annoyance as he eyed the fruit.

"Let me show you." Slade said.

The boy followed him to the counter and the man found a knife in the large wooden holding rack, he cut both fruits in half and then placed two of the halves in a bowl.

"Grab two regular butter knives." Slade said searching the cupboards for something. Robin did as he was told; he had to admit he was interested to see what Slade came up with.

"What now?" Robin asked trying to sound uninterested.

"Follow the lines in the fruit and cut it so that each little piece can be removed with a spoon." Slade said finally finding what he was looking for as he pulling down a pouring jar full of sugar.

Robin cut the fruit as Slade said, and then drug the knife once around the outside between the fruit and the rind.

Slade gently sprinkled the sugar over the top of the fruit and then stuck a spoon in both his and Robin's half.

"Try it." Slade said digging his spoon in and taking out a bite full of Grapefruit.

Robin gave him a wary eye but tried it none the less and was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by a flavorful blend of tart sugary sweetness.

"Wow… fruit with sugar, who'da thunk it." Robin said taking another bite.

"I am sure you've had strawberries and chocolate, same principal, just a little less calorie filled." Slade said.

"Do you really care that much about what you eat?" Robin asked.

"If I didn't watch what I eat I wouldn't be able to wear my _skin tight rubber glove_." Slade said with sarcasm, he turned and headed for the coffee machine. God bless the old man for making coffee before he left. Slade poured himself a cup and then set himself down at the table with his fruit and coffee and began to read the paper.

Robin stared after him; did Slade just crack a joke? Things would never stop getting more and more weird; Robin figured this was only the beginning.

He followed Slade over to the table and picked up the part of the paper that he had been reading prior to Slade walking in. Their silence was comfortable as each male at the table enjoyed their fruit, coffee, and paper whilst in a decent mood.

This gave Robin a moment to think about last night, the two of them looking at the stars while Robin cooled off from his encounter with the Batman. Batgirl hadn't been heard from since but surely she would wonder back eventually. Robin felt bad about having yelled at her so cruelly, but she should have known better then to run her mouth like that.

The biggest thing Robin honestly needed to think about was the fact that he had invited Slade to come with him to his parent's grave. Had that been the crazy emotions talking, he really did feel more alone then ever now that he was away from his team and him and Batman and Batgirl were at odds. Not even Alfred had been very comforting lately, which was usually the thing Alfred was best at.

Slade, the man had been there for him the past few weeks. Their once required partnership that neither of them seemed to thrilled about had turned into a very easy and relaxing collaboration.

Slade didn't lecture him, he didn't berate him or make Robin second-guess himself, he didn't even beat him or attack him for no reason. And some of the things that Slade had taught him were pretty cool; the grapefruit thing was one of them. The spin kick and heel punch was another.

Why couldn't it have been like this when Robin had been Slade's apprentice? It wasn't that Robin was thinking about turning to Slade's side, but if it had been like this maybe things would have been easier. Maybe he would have gone to bed less black and blue, less angry at the world, less vengeful and spiteful. If things had been like this back then maybe Robin wouldn't have wanted to leave.

Robin shook his head and sighed, he set down his paper, who was he kidding, he would have wanted to leave no matter what the conditions as Slade's apprentice would have been like because the man had blackmailed him into the position. His friend's lives at been at stake.

He couldn't forget who this man was, what this man had done. Terra, Raven, he was a criminal, a thief, a mastermind and source of pure evil. He killed when people got in his way, he laughed when people got hurt, and he never gave Robin any reason to trust him.

Until now that is, he had had to trust Slade and the man had saved Robin twice, he had also saved the life of that little boy when Robin had tripped up. He had listened and given advice and stood by him against Batman's distasteful glares. The man was evil but he was becoming a good friend.

Robin slammed his head down on the table, _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! _His mind hissed at him, this is SLADE!

"Are you alright?" Robin shot up in his seat and looked over at Slade who was leaning around his newspaper and staring at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing I was just… thinking." Robin said as a blush roasted his cheeks.

"Well if thinking includes bashing your head on the table… I suggest you think less." Slade said, Robin nodded sheepishly and Slade went back to reading. Robin leaned back in his chair and exhaled deeply.

It was official; Robin the boy wonder was becoming a nut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beast Boy had been flying most of the day, he didn't care how long the others wanted him to wait he had left a little early and hoped that when he got their Robin would be as excited to see him as Beast Boy was to see Gotham.

He looked to the horizon and saw the distant dot that was the city, he was so close and he hadn't even gotten lost he was so excited he picked up the pace despite the fact that he would have to look for Robin by night he couldn't wait to get there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Barbara had used the old steam on the envelop trick to get it open with out leaving any evidence of her doing so.

She had been home alone all day, her father had been out on a police call despite the fact it was suppose to be his day off. She didn't mind though, she wanted to see what was inside the envelope and why Cat Woman of all people was the one who wanted it to be delivered to Batman.

She quickly pulled out the piece of paper that was inside and read it carefully.

"Oh shit." She said looking it over, she had to get this to Slade right away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robin and Slade had been out for about two hours when Robin saw the green blurr shoot across the sky, he couldn't believe what he was thinking he saw. He had taken off in the same direction trying to catch up with the shooting object.

"BEAST BOY?" He called with hopeful curiosity.

The blurr swung around and landed on the roof, now Robin staired in disbelief as the green changeling smiled at him with his goofy smile and bright green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked as the younger boy stood from his croutch and saluted.

"Beast Boy reporting for duty sir!" He cried in a repeat of the first time they had ever met. "I came because the comm at Titans Tower is still locked down and they wanted to know how things were going on your end." Suddenly Beast Boy looked around as if he realized where he was.

"Whoa dude! So this is Gothem… pretty dark!" He said with a smile.

Robin shook his head and rubbed his neck, this wasn't going to end well. Though he was happy to see the green changeling he wasn't sure now was the best time for him to have shown up.

"And who have we here?" Came a voice from behind.

"DUDE! IT'S BATMAN! C-can I have your autograph s-sir." Beast Boy said walking over to the darkly clad figure.

"Uh, Beast boy, this isn't the best time to…"

"Whose the green kid?" Robin turned again to see Batgirl on the edge of the building staring at Beast Boy like he was some form of strange green alien.

"This is Beast Boy, he is a member of my team out in California." Robin said.

"So your Batgirl huh, your more…. Curvy then I expected." Beast boy said making the motion with his hand. Robin slapped his hand to his face in humility.

At first Batgirl said nothing then she burst into laughter, "Wow Robin, this kid is just like you were when you were his age."

Robin's jaw dropped and he cried out, "I was not like that!" Beast Boy also chimed in with "Robin was like me?"

"Never mind pointy ears… S-…Batman… this for you… from… uh… Cat woman… she said it was important I get it to you before tonight… sorry I am late." Batgirl said looking down with a slight look of regret.

Slade reached out and took it so he could open it, as he undid the top he stopped and glanced at Batgirl whose eyes got wide, she looked away again and Robin could practically read on her masked face what she had done.

Slade's eyes skimmed it quickly before he looked up and then looked at Robin, "What time is it?" his voice was serious and low.

Robin checked on his GPS that he kept in his belt.

"6:45, Why?" Robin asked.

"I have to get across town and meet with some… informants… this is something that Tyro needs to be made aware of." Robin felt his heart leap in to his throat and his eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps Batgirl you would be kind enough to keep Beast Boy Busy until we could get back… its rather important and we have to be there in less then twenty minutes." Slade said coolly.

"Maybe I can help?" Beast boy asked.

"Not this time Beast Boy we will talk when I get back. Help Batgirl watch the city and for God's sake remember this is GOTHAM not Jump… the villains here are a little smarter and don't care who they kill. Batgirl, make sure he stays alert." Robin said.

Batgirl nodded and put her hand on his shoulder, "Come on Elf boy."

"Elf boy? Really? Back home chicks dig the pointy ears." They ran off together and Robin couldn't help but smirk.

"This is dangerous having him here." Slade said turning and heading in the right direction.

"I didn't call him, the team sent him because they couldn't reach me any other way. I will brief him as best I can and then send him back." Robin replied following Slade as best he could.

When they reached the Batmobile he shifted it into nitro and took off, Robin had only been in the Batmobile while it was in this gear one other time and it still made him nervous as all get out.

Slade handled the car rather well all things considered and they reached the Batcave in minutes. They jumped out, changed costumes and Robin quickly did his hair and scar and then they were off again, but this time on their bikes.

Robin was sad to realize they didn't have time to mess around, no racing this time around and he was far less interested in what this meeting could be about. Perhaps they wanted Slade to reconsider?

In less then ten minutes they would know and Robin was sure it would be awful either way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two-face smiled uncontrollably and the Joker paced with an angry glare, "Will you wipe that smile off your face, this is serious!" Joke hissed.

"Why so serious?" Two-face asked with a smirk and giggle.

"God you are annoying when you drink that crap blue boy gives us." Joker said.

"Best not to talk bad about him, he may make you drink more… you are such a nasty grumpy little shit when you drink it."

"Yes but at least I can think clearly!" Joker yelled getting ready to slap the smiling two-faced man before him.

Suddenly the sound of engines came into their hearing range and they looked at the entrance, both men stood and wiped the emotions off their faces.

When the two pulled up Two-face and Joker approached and waited, Joker with his arms crossed over his chest, Two-face with his hands in his pockets.

"I am glad you decided to attend Deathstroke." Two-face said.

"It said I would benefit and that it would be a benefit for my young Tyro to attend, how can I turn down any opportunity to help my young Tyro and myself." Slade said following the two men inside. Slade glanced behind him to see Robin following him and he couldn't help but enjoy the look the boy had on his face. He was meant to wear black and do this kind of business, why he had ever left Slade the man still wished he could understand.

"Now, as you understand there are things going on outside of just Gotham, outside of this planet. Rumor had been circulating about a galactic war and we invited you here to not only tell you that it is the truth but also because we want you to meet someone who could definitely help you make up your mind about whether or not you should partake in this venture." Two-face said a large smile creeping onto his face.

That sent shivers up Robin's spine, the man never smiled, he was an angry vengeful man, and he never smiled.

"So how long as your young Tyro been with you again?" Joker asked glaring back at them.

"Two years..." Slade through out a random number figuring it really wouldn't matter at this point, "I found him in Russia." Slade said.

"Russia huh? That why you don't talk boy?" Joker asked eyeing him.

Robin met the man's eyes and stared back, he wouldn't let his old nightmares control him, and he nodded a short nod and said nothing else.

"They have good decent villains there?" Two-face asked.

Robin knew they were trying to get him to talk; he only knew a few words in Russian and yes just happened to be one of them, "Da."

"No need to be a smart ass." Two-face said.

"Da is Russian for yes Two-face." Slade said glancing back at Robin, the boy tried to hide his smirk and Slade had to smirk himself, he was impressed.

"Alright, here we are." Joker said pushing past a swinging door and entering a small bare room. It held nothing but a wooden table, some garbage strewn across the floor and a red and blue box on the table. On the wall across from the table was a large t.v. screen and Robin noticed it was new and looked expensive.

"So what are we here for then? I hope you don't plan to convince me with home movies and bad beer." Slade said eyeing the blue and red box.

Two-face burst out into laughter and slapped Joker on the back, "Oh he is funny!"

"Shut up you fool!" Joker said shoving the man and then punching him in the face.

Two-face looked at him and went to punch him back when the screen flared to life and a blue alien looked at them.

"Two-face! Joker!" The alien yelled in anger. The two man looked at him in horror and pulled themselves away from the other and stared nervously at the blue man.

He turned to look at Slade and Robin, "Ah, so you are the infamous Deathstroke the Terminator, your reputation precedes you though you are far more formidable in person… so to speak." Slade made a small bowing gesture and put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"This is my Tyro… he is learning all he can from me so that one day he may take over my enterprise." Slade said proudly, Robin wasn't sure if this was true pride or if Slade was just a really good actor.

"Ah young Tyro you are lucky to have this man as your teacher, he is about to be made an offer to benefit you both. My name is Seraph, I am the current general for the Seridian people. We are currently in negotiation and peace talks with heroes from your planet."

"So it is true then that there is a chance of a galactic war then?" Slade asked even though he knew already.

Indeed there is, but I would much rather avoid war if possible and the plan I have would allow both your world and ours to benefit. Now I have heard you have declined the role of leader for the current group of villains who are working for me… is this still your wish? You want to decline the role?"

Slade looked at Two-face who had his eyes locked on the blue man, "Unfortunately I must, at this time my only concern is to train my Tyro and see to my current empire in the underground. I have no interest in the war." Slade said as respectfully as he could.

"Hmm, that is indeed sad, for war concerns everyone, or at least it should. For if our people do go to war and yours lose not much will be left of your empire. I have a plan for a compromise, however, the JLA does not think that my plan is very… agreeable." Seraph said eyeing Slade carefully, he was trying to gauge the man's reaction but Slade was a blank slate. Robin tried as hard as he could to remain the same.

"What is the plan then?" Slade asked.

"A partnership, all I require is that Earth signs themselves over to the Seridian conquest and peacefully surrenders. Then we can begin, together, rebuilding Earth and their laws. It would be a peaceful transition, most things would indeed stay the same, only a few differences would be made and most of those would not apply to the civilians."

"What would the differences be?" Slade asked.

"All we would want if Earth was under our jurisdiction is some of your planet's minerals, all newly developed weapon plans, and of course the ability to change any rules that we do not find agreeable to the new rule. Small things such as no kings and queens unless appointed by the Seridian Council, any big business men such as Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor, and a few others would have to make sure they report all of their business and transactions to us. And of course any other humans with high priced empires or other such things would need to make the Seridian Council aware of their business and what it was meant for."

Slade stared at the man in disbelief, that list wasn't that long but he was still asking too much. "That is a hard price… I don't know if they other villains have tried to explain to you Earth works but we are divided amongst ourselves as well as the rest of the galaxy, we have found a system that works, everyone does their own thing and no one bothers anyone… globally at least." Two-face snickered and Joker glared at him.

"I know very well what your system is, it is chaos… some countries have kings, others queens, some have biblical figures, and others have tyrants and dictators and yours has a president. It is all so chaotic and disorganized. I am offering stability, all the other planets that have signed themselves under our rule have stopped fighting amongst themselves and joined a much greater cause, if the entire galaxy was ruled by one force and all worked together much more could be accomplished."

"But this isn't possible, with all due respect Seraph, there will always be rebellion… no one can stop that type of revolution. Someone always wants independence." Slade said glancing at Robin, the boy looked at him and gave a weak smile and blush.

"That is the great thing about the Seridian way… Two-face… if you please?" The man crossed to the blue and red box, he opened it and pulled out a small vile with blue liquid.

"One drink and rebellion will be the furthest thing from your mind." Two-face said laughing.

Slade looked at the man on the screen and narrowed his eye, "Mind control?"

"Oh no, that has been done before, this is something far more simple… a very basic compound releases endorphins and such things. It's really fascinating… the effect endorphins and other such chemicals can have on the body… on the mind…" Seraph said with a smile.

"They are addicted." Robin said with a decently preformed Russian accent.

"Correct young Tyro, once you drink the effects purposefully ware off so that you always come back for more."

"And if the council is the only one to carry the liquid then rebellion won't be something to worry about." Slade said staring at the vile with a wide eye.

"But what about their change in personality?" Robin asked watching as Two-face giggled and Joker scowled.

"That is a side effect, we aren't sure what causes it but it is a minor effect… as you see it depends on the person, while Two-face is happy and jovial…. The Joker…"

"Can finally think clear after years of nothing but smoke." The Joker finished. "Seraph please… let me lead… I can do this…" The Joker begged looked at the blue man.

"Your previous life has clouded your chances, none of your villains want to follow you… you have ruined your chances to lead… plus Joker… I think we need someone a little more militarily trained… I hear you were in a few wars Lieutenant Colonel Wilson was it?"

"Indeed." Slade said keeping his eye on the Joker who fumed in anger.

"He is a merc! He can't be trusted, he is paid to kill for the highest bidder!" Joker cried.

"You have proven you are worthy Joker, do not worry you shall be rewarded, but not by the chance of leadership."

"So, if you want me in on this plan of yours and yet you know I am opposed why not make me drink first and then command me like the others?" Slade asked.

"I need a fresh mind that is not polluted or addicted to anything. If you can't think clearly you won't be much use to me. On each planet I have sought out a leader for the planet that will rule under my command. You will rule Earth and report to me all the doings of the planet. If something is not right I shall instruct you of what to change and you shall then enact my judgment upon Earth. You would be like my right hand and one of the few people remaining on Earth who would NOT be under the influence of the drug. Eventually the liquid will be turned into pills and all civilians will be required to take one pill every morning. Their punishment shall be no pills… it's a very effective method of rule."

Slade looked at Two-face who stared at the blue liquid and then turned to Seraph, "You may." The man said, Two-face uncorked the vile and drank.

Joker stared at him and sneered, "You two Joker." The green haired man looked at Seraph and sighed, "Always commanded, never the commander." He took a vile and swallowed.

"So what do you think?" Seraph asked Slade, "You benefit and so does your Tyro, once you wish to retire he can take over in your stead… it is a marvelous opportunity."

Slade looked to Robin who looked at him with a shocked stare on his face, "And what of the heroes who battle so valiantly for the planet?" Slade asked.

"Oh yes, them, they will be dealt with, if they do not align themselves and drink then they will be killed one way or the other. The ones that turn will serve as your personal army to help control the planet."

So this was the master plan, not quite as grand as Slade had imagined, but this explained a lot. Especially how some of the bigger villains had been acting so strange lately, it also explained why conquest was becoming so easy for the Seridian's, if they had indeed taken over most of the galaxy already then this liquid was to blame.

Who would have thought that narcotics would have been the cause of galactic domination? Something so simple had such a major impact. Slade was a little let down, he had expected something amazing, powerful, but no, just a simple drug could crumble the entire galactic structure. And here he was, no one special, just a simple assassin being asked to rule the planet, it was practically being handed to him.

Once again he glanced to Robin and then sighed, "Your plan is fool proof, no one will be able to defeat you. I don't doubt that this will be a grand take over."

"Indeed it will." Seraph said so sure he had won the man over.

"But the truth is, I am a simple assassin, I have no desire for global domination unless I do it on my own. I like to work for things… I like to earn them. And frankly, if I ruled the world, I wouldn't want to report back to anyone…not even you Seraph. Thank you for the offer… but I must once again decline."

Slade turned and Robin made to follow him, "I am not someone to be denied what I want Slade… I would reconsider now." Seraph said.

"No thanks." Slade said continuing to walk towards the exit.

"Then you leave me no choice." There was a sound of a gun being fired and Slade froze, he waited for the pain knowing full well he would heal and be able to spin and attack. But it never came, Robin went down and Slade watched in slow motion as the boy was shot yet again. But this time a bullet did not grace his skin, a dart did.

Slade waited for a movement from the boy when none came Slade looked at Seraph with an evil glare. "I wonder what your boy will be like when the side effects take hold."

Robin moaned and slowly sat up, he pulled the dart from his arm and then looked up at Slade, he started to breath heavy and then tears leaked down his face. He was sobbing in less then thirty seconds and he was smiling at the same time, he hugged his arms to himself and moaned as he cried.

"Interesting reaction… I wonder what your boy went through as a child." Seraph said with a happy smirk. "I am sure you can guess… I have the antidote… you will help me… or he will be showing withdrawal symptoms in the next hour."

"He won't have withdrawal after only one dose." Slade said picking the boy up bridal style.

"On the contrary, that was a very concentrated dose… my little insurance that you are going to work for me… whether you like it or not." Seraph said. Slade turned and left not bothering to say anything back.

As Slade carried Robin to the bikes the boy cried and smiled, "It sucks doesn't it?" Robin asked.

"What?" Slade replied.

"Being forced to work for someone that you don't want to." Robin said rubbing his hands up his uniform and moaning.

Slade stared at the boy and wondered if this was the liquid crack talking or the real Robin rubbing the irony of the situation in his face. Either way he wasn't going to let it stop him from getting Robin help. He got onto his motorcycle and sped off for the Batcave, explaining this to everyone was going to make it a very long night.

**A/N: There you go! You all now know the plan! I hope it doesn't make you not want to read this story. Honestly I think the direction it has taken is rather interesting, then again what do I know I am just the writer. The story isn't so much about the alien take over as it is a focus on Slade and Robin so I wasn't to worried about coming up with something SUPERAWESOME FANTASTICALLYAMAZING! I just wanted a simple threat that the two could work through together so enjoy my undercomplicatedness! **


	19. The Act of Healing

**A/N: I would like to take this moment to say a word or two about the last chapter. As you are aware this story is more so about Robin and Slade's growth as characters and their growth as partners. **

**The secondary plot that is taking place (galactic war) though a reoccurring theme is not the main plot or point of the story. I do intend to use this secondary plot as a cause for their character development towards each other. **

**I say this for the benefit of those who may be losing interesting thinking that this story is not a focal point on the two main characters. Seraph is not going to be around much longer… and neither will many of the other characters but to keep my current readers interested I felt I had to inform you of this. So I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! **

**P.S. in this story assume that Beast Boy's episode the beast within never happened. I want him to discover his beastly form in another way. : )**

**Chapter 19 **

**The Act of Healing **

Slade speed along on his motorcycle, Robin was shivering uncontrollably in his arms; Slade had only ever felt this way once before. The anger he was experiencing towards Seraph was secondary in comparison to the fear and worry he held for Robin.

Usually his anger was controllable but dangerous, you didn't want to piss him off. But right now he felt like it wasn't his anger driving him but his desire to figure out what he could do for Robin. He was being selfless right now, and it was an odd experience.

He didn't often put others before himself, the last time he did it had been because of his family. Slade had morals despite what the boy thought, and family always came first. Perhaps he saw Robin as some sort of skewed family.

He couldn't force himself to peruse that train of thought any further. He had to get the boy back to the cave; he had to get the liquid drug out of his system.

Robin rubbed his face with his hands and groaned. Slade looked down at the boy who met his gaze with begging eyes. Robin put his arms around Slade's neck and shivered harder, the drug must be messing with his body temperature. Slade put his hand on the boy's neck and realized he was burning up.

Slade hit the gas and shifted gears and took a turn a little to sharp. Slade heard Robin cry out as he had to over correct to keep from sliding and crashing.

It was another five minutes before Slade took another corner and saw the entrance to the Bat cave. He gunned it down the tunnel and when he came to a halt inside he took Robin up in his arms and rushed him to the medical table.

Once Slade was sure Robin wouldn't roll off the table he ran over to the computer and clicked a button, "Alfred I need you down stairs Richard is in trouble." Slade said with out thinking.

There was a pause and then, "Master Bruce? Are you back already?"

"No Alfred it's me, Slade, hurry down now!" Slade ordered.

"How did you know…" Alfred started but caught himself, "I am on my way." The line went dead and Slade turned back to Robin who was curled in a ball on the medical table.

"Slade! It hurts!" He cried in agony.

Slade rushed back quickly and the boy grabbed his hand, "What the fuck did he shoot me with!" Robin screamed.

"Seraph injected you with the chemical that he has been administering to the planets that he has been conquering. Two-face and Joker are on the same thing you are."

"BULL SHIT! They weren't writhing in agony!" Robin cried out as his back arched and he screamed again.

"Seraph said he gave you a more concentrated dose… the effects must be different because of that." Slade said watching the boy shake like he was having a seizure.

"You…you u-used my name!" Robin screamed.

"Try to control your voice." Slade said softly.

"I c-can't!" He cried again.

"Try." Slade replied knowing full well the boy had the power to do more then just control his body. Robin bit his lip and tried harder then he ever thought he would have to in an attempt to control his voice.

"You said my name, Alfred knows you know." Robin said at just above normal level.

Slade realized his mistake but was to concerned with Robin at this current point to care. "Don't worry about it right now, we will deal with it later. How do you feel?" Slade asked.

"The p-pain is fading, I feel warmer, I feel really good a-actually. But I c-can't control my body!" Robin screamed this time as he had another thrashing fit.

"You should calm down in a few more minutes." Slade said trying to hold Robin still so he wouldn't hurt himself or pull a muscle.

Alfred rushed in at that moment and came to Robin's side, "Master Dick, what has happened?" He asked, his voice was filled with concern and Robin tried to speak.

When Robin couldn't get passed the first word do to his new stuttering problem Slade hushed him and spoke instead.

"We received a message from the enemy via Catwoman. Unfortunately it required us to go undercover. Robin got injected with a drug that seems to have caused him to momentarily lose control of his motor functions. I am not sure if we can counter act the drug or not but I figured that if Batman had anything to help you would know." Slade said moving to the end of the able and wrapping his arms around Robin's arms and chest.

The boy thrashed and kicked and his leg almost got Alfred in the face, "Oh dear, I may have something that can help but it won't counteract the drug. I am not sure though if we should give it to him, it may react negatively with the current drug in his system." Alfred said.

"GIVE ME!" Robin all but shrieked.

Alfred looked to Slade who nodded and Alfred turned towards a large square object that looked like a high tech ice box. It was on the far side of the cave and while Alfred's back was turned Slade leaned in and whispered in the boy's ear, "I will fix this Robin, he won't go unpunished… I swear to you." Robin tried to look at him but couldn't gain the control needed to so he attempted a shaky nod and then his leg shot out again, the jolt was so strong Slade almost lost grip.

Robin gritted his teeth and tried to focus on not moving, he tried to regain control but it felt like even though he might be able to see himself he wasn't in his body. It was like he was watching himself from afar, like he was possessed.

Alfred returned and prepped the needle, "I need his upper thigh you must keep his leg steady." Slade nodded and managed to hold Robin's upper body with one arm and then he grabbed Robin's knee with his other hand and pressed down, Robin cried out, "THAT HURTS!"

"Just for a second Master Dick." Alfred said as he shoved the needle into the boy's leg.

It took about thirty seconds but Robin finally went limp and lay on the table looking at the roof of the cave, his head lulled to the side.

"What was that?" Slade asked.

"A very powerful muscle relaxant." Alfred said setting the needle aside and coming back to stand next to Robin, he took the boy's hand and checked his pulse at the wrist and then again at the neck. "His heart is erratic but beating, it should calm down now that he is not moving so frantically." Alfred breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the blank empty face.

"Master Dick, can you hear me?" Alfred asked.

Robin didn't move, he didn't make a noise; he just lay there in an almost catatonic state. Slade took the boy's head and peeled his mask away, then rubbed the fake scar from his face. The bright blue eyes that greeted him held no emotion what so ever; the only thing that was moving was the single teardrop that ran down his face. It dripped onto the table and Slade and Alfred locked eyes with each other, this was bad.

**Page break**

Robin was inside his own head, he couldn't move a single muscle, couldn't speak, the fact that he could breath was a miracle. He felt like the faces above him were smearing into nothing but dark colors.

He screamed in his mind as a rush of pleasure was sent up his nerves, it was an indescribable feeling. It was like everything was being filled with vibrations and tickles and a constant throb of nothing but pure joy.

He was on the edge of a mind filling orgasm and he couldn't quite get there, his frustration from the feeling was freed but a single tear that fell from his body in it's attempt to allow Robin a release.

Suddenly colors exploded before his eyes and he mentally tried to will his eyes to close, he was going to go blind if he couldn't close his eyes.

He heard muffled voices but couldn't find the faces, and then a dark figured emerged from the burning colors. Batman! It was his friend, his partner, coming to save him from this perverse form of torture.

He reached out a hand to Robin but the boy couldn't reach back, he was unable to move or speak and after a few moments the dark man moved away. Robin wanted Batman to come get him, but perhaps if Robin couldn't move on his own Batman didn't want him anymore.

Then Bruce appeared and came to him, "Hey Dick how are you doing?" He asked in a kind voice, "HELP!" Robin tried to cry, but not a sound was heard.

"Richard, I miss you." Bruce said holding a hand out to him, Robin tried to respond but he couldn't and he felt another tear run from his lifeless body.

"Please walk to me Dick… come on… you can do it." Bruce pushed in that warm loving voice.

Robin wanted to walk to him, he wanted to be held by the man who he had come to consider his father, but he couldn't.

Bruce's face became sad and Robin felt his heart break, then he heard an ear shattering scream and saw his mother and father flying above his head. He tried again to reach but could not, they flew for a long time reaching down to him and calling to him but that scream had shattered his ear drums, he couldn't hear a single thing.

When he couldn't reach for them they started to cry and fell. He watched them fall and noticed the horror-stricken faces silently screaming. When they smashed into the floor the colors flashed and suddenly red was dripping all around him.

His parent's bodies smashed like glass and he watched as pieces flew and skidded around. It would be okay because once he could move he would put them back together and they would be a family again.

Suddenly the red faded back to darkness and Robin's head lulled to the side and he looked around. Slade and Alfred were having a conversation but he couldn't hear a thing, it was stone cold silent and he felt like maybe he was dead and his ghost was rising from his body.

He sat up and felt the dizziness subside, he stood from the table in the cruel silence and looked at his hands, the outline of his body shook with small vibrations and he couldn't understand what he saw. It was like every atom in his body was vibrating and he could see it. He looked at Alfred and Slade and noticed they looked normal.

Had the dream he had just witness been a result of the drug? Why did he not feel different? Wasn't he supposed to have some sort of split personality or something?

He took a step and stumbled but regained his balance, he saw the two men look at him and start to cross to him. But he couldn't hear them move, he tried to talk but he couldn't even hear himself speak.

He smacked himself in the head and he watched the two men stop in their tracks, they stared at him. Robin felt his heart jump when he realized he hadn't heard that smack. He smacked his face again and then punched himself; in his attempt to make noise he noticed he didn't feel anything. His stuck his thumb into his mouth and bit as hard as he could. When he looked at his thumb the bleeding bite mark didn't even sting.

Was he immune to pain? Was he a God? Robin tried to laugh at the ridiculous thought and then started sucking on his thumb in an attempt to halt the blood. He saw movement and noticed Slade was on his way over, Robin backed up but had no clue why. He was still having a small amount of trouble controlling his body.

Slade stopped and stared again, why did the man have to look at him like that, Robin glanced to Alfred and the man also stared with a look of concern.

Robin felt his body shake and then he removed his thumb and put his hand in front of his mouth, the way the air was coming out of him he must be laughing. Yeah he was laughing why wouldn't he… he couldn't feel pain, he was deaf, and his body was a giant vibrating atom. Life just kept getting better and better, at least he could still hear the sarcasm that was in his own mind.

Soon he was laughing so hard that he couldn't breath, but who needed to breath… he couldn't feel the pain of his lungs as they worked to get him air anyway. He didn't need to breath.

He fell on the ground for some reason; his legs had no feeling so perhaps he was laughing so hard that he couldn't stand? After a few good minutes of this random laughter Robin sat up and noticed the shaking had become less evident. Slade was next to him now helping him to stay up and Robin pointed to his ear and shook his head.

Slade's eye shot open in shock as he realized Robin was now deaf, Slade looked to Alfred who put his hands up in confusion. Robin started to laugh again and for no reason at all grabbed his sides, this shouldn't be funny but it was. It was ironic and cruel and awful, but also very very funny. It was like things couldn't get any worse.

Suddenly there was a green flash and Slade was on the ground, pinned by a giant green tiger. Robin laughed harder at the sight and then felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see Batgirl looking down at him talking a million miles an hour, once again he indicated to his ear and smiled.

Batgirl stared at him in confusion and he laughed harder, why was everything so funny? Robin didn't know but maybe he would find out soon.

**PAGE BREAK **

Beast boy showed his fangs and growled angrily at Slade in irritation, obviously the boy was still sore about the whole Terra thing Slade thought.

"Master Beast Boy! You must not harm him!" Alfred cried stepping forward. The crazy laughter of Robin that had previously filled the room stopped for a moment as Batgirl helped him up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Batgirl yelled at no one in particular.

Beast boy didn't remove himself from Slade and the man held his bow staff firmly in front of him keeping the giant animal away from his body.

"We must get the green one to calm down, Batgirl, please help." Alfred said crossing to the Tiger, he put his hand nervously on the animals back, Beast boy's head snapped back towards Alfred and looked at the man's pleading face, "Please Master Beast Boy… he is not hear to harm anyone… he is, as of right now, a friend." Beast boy growled in his throat and then very reluctantly removed himself from Slade.

Slade stood as Beast boy changed back, "What the hell is he doing here?" Beast boy asked, his eyes more angry then anyone thought possible.

"I am here on a favor for Batman and Superman… that is all you need to know for now." Slade said to the green boy who gritted his teeth and looked at Batgirl who nodded.

"What is wrong with Robin?" Beast boy asked pointing at the teen that was currently twirling Batgirls hair in his finger and humming very off key. "And where is his mask?"

"His mask is not needed at this point, I know who he is regardless of the mask so lets not focus on the less then important shall we." Slade said with annoyance.

Beast boy glared at him and then repeated him question, "Fine, what happened to him?"

"He has been injected with a drug that has caused him to momentarily become slight… off his game." Slade said diligently, "We are currently working on figuring out how to prevent the drug from affecting him. We don't know at this point if it goes straight to the brain, or if it only effects the nervous system or if it's a blood attacking compound." Slade glanced at Robin who was now standing on his own and looking at his hands with to much interest.

"How did he get injected?" Batgirl asked.

"Guess." Slade said with annoyance, "When we went to meet with the villain who sent the letter they asked me to be their "planet leader," naturally I refused and in an attempt to get me to reconsider they shot Robin full of the drug." Slade said.

"So he was punished for your problems." Beast Boy said. His statement seemed to arouse something in Robin, the boy looked at the two with an alert expression. Perhaps the boy was regaining his hearing?

"This would not have been anyone's problem if you and Batgirl had stayed away and allowed Robin and I to handle the situation." Slade said.

"That's bull shit, this would have happened either way." Beast boy bit with too much venom.

"You need to return to Jump, and you need to avoid telling your team mates what is going on at all costs." Slade said.

"Why? So you can steal Robin again and try to corrupt him?" Beast Boy asked.

"What?" Alfred and Batgirl asked at the same time.

"This BASTARD took Robin and tried to get him to steal and become evil… he also is the reason that Terra is dead!" Beast Boy said, "He killed her."

"Correction, she killed herself." Slade said.

"In an attempt to stop you!" Beast boy figured back.

"It worked, for awhile anyway, I had my punishment in the end… you can't even imagine what I went through before Raven's oh so friendly father brought me back."

"Hell isn't good enough punishment for scum like you!" Beast boy said and lunged. He turned back into a tiger and just as his claws were about to sink into Slade's chest there was a flash and Beast Boy's limp body went flying across the room.

Robin stood before Slade defensively looked at Beast boy who shakily stood, "Dude, don't you dare take his side! Not again!"

Robin stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it around, he pointed at it and shook his head.

"I don't care if you're deaf and dumb! You can't let him go!" Beast Boy said morphing into a Lion, he jumped again and Robin deflected.

The blood from Beast Boy's mouth dripped onto the floor, "I swear to God, if you do this I will make sure the team never forgives you." Beast boy said.

"Master Beast Boy, he isn't taking Slade's side, the man is working for US, he is under contract to serve under Robin's command until the war in space is taken care of." Alfred said.

"I don't care, he has killed innocent people… he abused Robin, not that you can even tell by the way Robin is defending him." Beast boy glared at Robin as the boy wonder held his arms out in protection of Slade.

"I'd be careful green one, you wouldn't want to cross your leader, he may have to put you in your place." Slade said narrowing his eye.

Beast Boy gritted his sharp teeth and felt the nails on the tip of his fingers grow long and sharp, he heard his bones snapping as he felt an anger unlike anything he had ever felt before take over.

"Perhaps goading the boy is NOT the best of ideas Master Slade." Alfred said with his own batch of annoyance.

Beast Boy felt fear leap up, his body was changing with out his command into something that felt dangerous, something that felt powerful, and something that he wasn't going to be able to control.

Page break

Robin felt his body shoot adrenaline through his system as he stood before Slade. He watched as Beast Boy changed into an animal he had never seen before. He didn't know why Beast Boy had been trying to attack Slade but he had to stop it. Slade was on their side for now and as long as the contract was still in tact then Slade was under Robin's protection.

Robin had only caught bits and pieces of the dialogue as his hearing was slowly returning to him, the few things he did catch were not very friendly and he got the gist of what Beast Boy had planned to do before the boy had moved. The one good thing about the changeling was that he was easy to read and predictable.

The creature that finally stood before them was huge, muscles rippled his body, his fur was green of course but something about the beast before them seemed unlike anything Beast Boy had ever turned into before.

Robin attacked first in an attempt to knock the gigantic beast out but the creature was quicker then expected. Robin had planned to jump over him and use the spin kick and heel punch to take Beast boy down but apparently this beast had pretty good reflexes. He followed Robin's flip and shot his paw out just as Robin went over top.

Beast Boy dragged his needle sharp claws down the boy's body and Robin felt pain for the first time since he woke up.

It hit him like a tank and suddenly his body was over rode with sound, and pain and he heard the scream leave his lips as it filled the cave.

The beast turned on him and stared, Robin stood on shaky feet and looked at his chest, four clean cuts ran down his front stopping at his belt, thank God.

The pain shot up his spin and suddenly something happened to Robin. Perhaps today was the day for changes because he felt like something was happening in his head, a shooting pain filled his temples and he grabbed at his scalp in frustration and pain. As the beast lunged at him he moved out of the way just in time.

"Robin!" he heard Batgirl yell as the beast turned on him, he moved quickly and as the large animal jumped at him he shifted just enough to be missed by about half an inch. The beast crashed into the large computer screen and fell to the ground; he lay there for a split second before trying to get up.

Robin didn't know what possessed him to do it but he grabbed a large knife from the weapons wall and ran at Beast boy ready to slice through the beast's thick neck.

He jumped and aimed the knife down, he was about to shove it in and twist, that would sever the spinal cord and render Beast Boy immobile.

Robin was less then a foot away when he felt a pain shoot through his back. He was kicked aside and landed roughly a few feet away, the knife slid off the side of the floor and down into the dark cave below.

"What the fuck is your problem! It's Beast Boy! You can't just stab him in the throat! You have to try to talk him out of this Robin!" Batgirl yelled.

"That isn't Beast Boy! He isn't in control! I have to take him out! He is a threat!" Robin barked.

"He is a part of your team!" Batgirl yelled.

The giant beast stood behind her and growled, Batgirl slowly turned around in shock and was instantly taken out at the beast drug his paw across Batgirl's face. Alfred was at the angle to see, the beast hadn't used his claws, and the green one had not intentionally tried to hurt the girl.

"BARBARA!" Robin yelled in shock.

"MASTER DICK WAIT!" Alfred yelled knowing full well the girl was fine, only knocked out.

Robin charged and jumped onto Beast Boy who howled and yanked at the boy's bloody body. Robin smashed his fist down over and over on the Beasts face, but was shocked when the beast went down so easily.

He jumped off as the creature fell down, out cold, and silent.

Robin and Alfred looked over to see Slade standing with a dart gun, "When all else fails dart the son of a bitch." Slade said setting the gun down and stepping forward next to Robin.

"I had no clue that your green friend was so powerful when angered." Slade spoke.

"Me either… nor did I expect him to turn on me." Robin said limping over to batgirl. He eyed the girl carefully and noticed that she only had a bruise on her left cheekbone.

"Thank God." Robin said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I am very confused, about a lot of things, most of which we must focus on later, but will not go unattended." Alfred started while eyeing Slade, "But for now however I am going to ask you, Robin, to come here and allow me to patch you. How do you feel aside from the obvious?" Alfred asked.

"I feel okay, just really tired… and like I am not really here." Robin said looking at his hand.

"Odd… you are acting mostly like yourself."

"_Mostly_ like myself?" Robin asked.

"The normal you would never have jumped to my defense." Slade said with a hint of a smirk on his lips behind the mask.

"Nope, that was all me, we have a contract, you are under our protection and I couldn't allow Beast Boy to be the one who broke the contract." Robin said.

"Indeed." Slade said eyeing the green beast that was now slowly changing back into the young green boy.

"You seem to be your old self now that you had a good spar. Odd, Seraph said there would be side effects, mood changes." Slade side eyeing Robin carefully.

"I feel almost normal, aside from my eye sight."

"Eye sight?" Slade asked.

"Everything is just really shaky and blurry but I am sure it will be back to normal eventually."

"Indeed." Slade said staring at the boy contently. "We need to get a hold of Batman and inform him of what Seraph has up his sleeve before things get to far ahead of us."

"I will see about getting the computer fixed… you two can go use the computer up in Batman's room… Robin can show you where it is at but first Robin you need to rest. Slade will help you to your room once I have finished."

"I don't know if we should leave you alone with Beast boy, he is pretty worked up right now." Robin said.

"I would be too if the leader of my team just tried to kill me with a hunting knife the size of a flag pole." Alfred said with a very angry tone in his voice.

"I never would have, I don't know what came over me… I was just worried about you and Barbara and Slade… I just wasn't thinking… I never would have done it." Robin repeated almost for his own self-assurance then for theirs.

Slade watched as Alfred finished putting the wraps on Robin and then when he was done Slade gently slung the boy's arms over his shoulder and, while allowing Robin his dignity, helped the boy into the elevator.

PAGEBREAK

"I think that went well." Two-face said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Now Slade will have a vendetta on all of us." Joker bit.

Slade had just walked out the door carrying his young tyro as the two villains mused to themselves, Seraph looked at them and cleared his throat, "I have to meet with the JLA in a few moments and I don't have time to inspect the machine you were supposed to be building… I will check in at the usual time instead."

"Hey boss, before you go… why not give me some of that uh… condensed stuff you gave Tyro… I'd love to see the stars that kid probably saw." Two-face mused.

"You don't want what I gave him… it's to potent, it's the original form before we made all the modifications… the boy will seem fine for awhile… but once he gets emotional enough he will be uncontrollable. I am hoping Slade comes and gets the antidote before then."

"Why?" Two-face asked.

"If the kid dies before he does then we won't have the leverage we need… the plan is to give Slade the antidote in exchange for his services… if the brat kicks the bucket and becomes useless then Slade won't bother to get the antidote." Seraph said knowing he was on a thin line between whether this plan of his would work or not.

"Oh, well that's risky." Two-face said with a smirk, "You know though… if you give us some of that stronger stuff we could probably use it on Batman and his brat and then Batman wouldn't be a problem around the city anymore."

"You leave Batman to me… I will take care of him and his little bird."

"Your coming down then? When should we expect you?" Joker asked stepping forward with a serious expression on his face.

"I don't need to come down to finish the Batman… once we start the take over of Earth he will play right into my hands… honestly the man is very hostile, I don't know why they brought him on these peace talks."

Two-face and Joker looked at each other, one with an open mouth and shocked eyes and the other with a grim angry sneer.

"What?" Seraph asked.

"Batman isn't at the peace talks… he is down here… he has been pulling double duty with bird boy for the past two months…" Joker said trailing off.

"That isn't possible, Batman is up here. He sits on the earthen council next to Superman." Seraph growled.

"I am telling you he is here!" Two-face said, "How could he be in two places at once when one place is on Earth and the other is in Space?"

Joker frowned and then cleared his throat, "Seraph… there have been times when certain planetary problems have caused heroes and Villains alike to become the most unlikely of allies."

"What are you claiming Joker?" Seraph asked.

"Well, it is a rather large coincidence that the week the JLA went into space Slade and his young Tyro show up…Slade claimed to have had this apprentice for 2 years… but no one has heard about it in the underground… Batman is up with you and yet we clearly see him down here with his bird brained partner… perhaps Slade is doing the bat a favor." Joker finished.

"Come to think of it the kid does look the right age to be Robin… same build too." Two-face added.

"Yeah, and Slade isn't to far off bats build either… what you think Seraph?" Joker asked.

"I think we have a case of the switch ups… but before we act we need to be sure… is there anyone else in the underground you can think of that may have betrayed us?" Seraph asked.

"Come to think of it… I can think of one perrrrrrson who has just been dying to be the go between for us. She took an interest in Slade, even though most of the time she likes to fuck with the Bat." Two-face said with a laugh.

"Yeah, why don't we go and look at the pet store… see what we can drag up." Joker agreed.

"Next time then… for now tell no one of your findings… bring this person before me and we will go from there." The two men nodded and left leaving Seraph to turn off the comm link and boil in his own thoughts.

PAGE BREAK

Robin lay down as Slade moved away to grab a cover; "I need to thank you… for striking him down before he got to me." Slade said out of the blue.

"It was nothing really, you and I both know you would have healed if he had even gotten his claws into you in the first place." Robin said.

"Then why did you do it?" Slade pushed.

"I don't know, I just saw you were going get hurt and I acted… you've been pretty nice to me these past few months together… I owed you for not losing your temper and beating me." Robin said with a funny smirk.

"It had taken effort but I can be reasonable when it is called for… I am not a complete psychopath. What shirt do you think would be best for your current predicament?" Slade asked.

When Slade received no answer he turned to see Robin was looking at him with an odd expression, "What?" Slade asked.

Robin didn't say anything for a long time, finally he spoke, "After this all blows over… I may not have a home to go back to. Neither Batman or the Titans will want me when they learn what has been happening this whole time." Robin said looking down.

"Batman knows what has been happening… and the Titans will always take you back, no matter what you've done. They have proven to be most forgiving."

"How could they forgive me? I almost killed Beast boy… I didn't even think about it… I just… I was going to kill him Slade. I don't know what came over me… it was like I couldn't control my mind. I was insane for a split second, killing him seemed right… seemed logical… he posed a threat to you and to the others and I just wanted to slice his head off." Robin said, his voice was getting lower and lower and it shook as he spoke.

"You never would have… I know you well Robin, you were my apprentice and you were my project for a long time. As much as I would have loved you as a tyro… you don't have it in you to kill." Slade said sitting on the bed tossing him a shirt.

Robin slid it on and sighed, "Maybe, but if Batgirl hadn't stopped me who knows, Beast Boy will know, he will remember and he will tell them." Robin said defeated.

"Don't worry about your team, even if they shun you Batman will be here for you." Slade said reluctantly, he hated to say it but the Bat would never turn his back on his little bird.

"Batman already has turned his back on me… its Bruce that I am scared of losing. When he finds out you know who he is because of me… when he learns what I almost did to Beast Boy after years of him ingraining in my head that no life should be taken… I betrayed him the moment I picked up that knife." Robin said looking down.

"Where did that come from anyway?" Slade asked trying to calm Robin down.

"It was a confiscated weapon… had an unknown poison on it… Bruce was analyzing it and I guess he never got rid of it after he was done." Robin said. "I will have no home and no one to care." Robin said looking down at his hands and twitching his fingers.

Slade knew it was a long shot but he decided to go for it, "If that should happen… I have a dojo up in the Rocky Mountains… it's cold…but its good for meditation and training. You are welcome to use it however long you want until you are ready to strike out on your own. But you may want to wait a week or two before you go up… I plan to make a stop by there after this mission is over. I am sure you won't want to see me much after this mission is complete." Slade said not allowing his emotions to get a hold of him.

Robin was after all just another boy, there were thousands of them, and one day Slade would have his real tyro.

Robin looked at the man and swore he could see the expression behind the mask, not blank but not to expressive, the man was a book that needed to be read. Someday maybe Robin would have time, "Thank you Slade. That is very generous of you. I will keep that in mind." Robin said trying to keep his eyes locked with the man; maybe he would share something else with him if he kept their eyes locked.

But Slade was not stupid, he saw the detective stare that was trying to penetrate his masked face, "Rest up, tomorrow we go to the graveyard… that is if you still wish me to come with you." Slade said.

Robin nodded but said nothing, he lay himself down slowly and watched as Slade crossed to the door and hit the lights, "Night Dick." Slade said closing the door behind him.

"Night." He heard the soft voice say as he left the boy in the dark, Slade's mind wondered back to Grant and Joey and his dead eye started to throb, "Your getting to close Slade… treat him like a partner not like a son." He walked down the hall to his room; he had a lot of work to do before this night was out. He wouldn't sleep tonight, not after that conversation, not after how close he had come to hugging the boy and pulling the covers up over him.

He would never have another son, he would never be another father, perhaps a master of someone, perhaps a teacher, but God in all his cruelty had decided long ago that Slade was not meant to have children, he was not meant to be happy. Slade had long ago accepted this, and now he would have to accept it again, no matter how close Richard seemed to be letting him get.

All ideas of Robin being Slade's apprentice had again been chased from his mind weeks ago, the boy was not meant to be his tyro or his son, the Bat had beat him to it. But at least Slade could take pleasure in watching the Bat lose everything that had been precious to him. Slade was still evil enough to enjoy watching the Bat suffer as his own faux son slowly started to doubt the man he once called father.

Soon Batman would be like Slade, alone and angry and then perhaps there would be two men with hearts like ice, then Slade could sit back and enjoy the show.

He always did.

**A/N: 15 pages and counting, god my eyes hurt and I have class in 30 min… whoa… crazy shit! Enjoy and let me know what you think! R*R **


	20. Memories and Honor

**A/n: So I've never gotten over 100 reviews before, that is my goal for this story. Not so much for bragging rights but for a personal goal I have recently set for myself in the past two or three months. I am hoping this story will be my first and that it is because people genuinely like this story. Most of you really seem to like it so I will keep on track and go with my current plot. Enjoy chapter 20. **

**Chapter 20 **

**Memories and Honor **

Robin regretted suggesting they take some of Bruce's older motorcycles. Though it was always cool to ride some of the collectors models his body was horribly sore from the previous night and every jolt sent a shock up his body.

Now that they were at the graveyard Robin had to will himself to get off the bike because every movement was such a pain. He finally got off his bike and glanced at the gates of the cemetery.

It was odd going to the graveyard with someone else since Robin usually went alone. He did not mind the company, but he still was in a slight state of shock at who was accompanying him. Bruce had come with him only once before, on the one year anniversary of their death. Probably for the soul fact of making sure Robin didn't do something stupid. The emotions felt when you lose someone can make you do crazy things.

They had stood at the entrance to the graveyard for about twenty minutes, not talking or really saying anything. Robin was just nervous, he felt like he was taking a new friend in to meet his parents for the first time.

Though, Robin thought sadly, there would be no warm handshakes or hearty smiles on this visit. Finally he turned and started to walk, Slade followed. His parent's graves were in the far back in a large fenced in area. The only two people to ever be buried in the Wayne burial site who were not related in anyway.

After walking the long but all to familiar road Robin veered to the right and took a side path that led up through the woods.

"The Wayne's were some of the first people buried in this cemetery. So they have the best spot in the whole place." Robin said in a sore attempt at starting conversation.

"Interesting." Was all Slade said in reply, Robin sighed in defeat.

When they reached the crest of the hill Robin took a deep breath, the scent of pine made his head spine but also offered clarity and a calm that had not previously been present.

"They are over here." Robin said pointing as he walked ahead.

Slade followed without a word and when they came to stop at one large gravestone he had to admire the art. The words were engraved in long hand, and portraits of the two were also engraved inside an oval. The dates of their birth and death were to one side and the polished black marble shined despite the fact that it had been exposed to the elements.

On the bottom of the large square stone was a short written paragraph,_ His charming ways and smiling face, Are a pleasure to recall, He had a kindly word for each, And died beloved by all. A beauty in her grace, A love in her eyes, A kind hearted dove who has now flown home to Heaven. Beloved by all missed by all and to never be forgotten._

Robin stood before the large stone and stared, how many times had he read that paragraph, those sentences blurring together in his dreams and before his eyes. He could still hear them laughing, feel them hugging him. He remembered her favorite perfume and recalled his aftershave.

But if ever he should have a hard time remembering their face, though it seemed unlikely indeed, he only need to come here to see their loving warm eyes staring at him.

Their presence, however faint it could seem, always gave him strength. No matter how dark it got, or how lost he felt. He reached into his coat and pulled out two bright red roses and laid them gently on their grave. He kneeled as he did so and stayed that way for a long time.

Normally he talked to them, told them how he was doing and what he was up to, but he felt embarrassed that Slade was here. Maybe bringing the man had been a mistake. He sighed again and went to stand, Slade stood beside him still looking at the stone. The man put his large warm hand on the boy's shoulder and then spoke, "Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once."

"Julius Caesar." Robin said softly.

"Indeed, and I feel a fitting quote for them, I did not know them, but from their picture I can see the bravery and courage and love in their eyes. They must have been good people, and they must have loved you very much."

Robin nodded and locked onto his mother's face, "You have her eyes." Slade said.

"I've been told." Robin replied.

"But his smile." Slade added.

"I've been told that too."

Slade sighed to himself this time and spoke quietly, "When my parents died I had no one to turn to. I found my way on my own via the military. But no matter how bad things seemed to be I recalled my mother and for a long time my memory of her got me through a lot of horrible things."

"And now? What gets you through now?" Robin asked.

Slade thought a moment and then looked down at Robin who was staring up at him with those big blue eyes, "Honestly the memory of my son… his name was Grant."

Robin's eyes grew slightly wider but he said nothing, questioned no further and Slade was glad for that. "Some day, if we ever meet again on good terms however unlikely that may be, I shall take you to his grave… there is no picture… but I think it would only be fair considering how much you have shown me."

Robin nodded his silent agreement and then stepped forward to put his hands on the gravestone, "I've been going through a lot recently… I am sure you know all about it. But just to let you know, I plan to make it through. Perseverance has always been in our family, and I don't intend to fail you or the memory of yourselves that you left. I will make you proud, no matter what it takes."

"I think they are proud of you. No matter what decisions you make, just remember, they ARE gone Robin. It is important you live your life in a way that makes you happy as well. They wouldn't want you to do something to make them proud if it cost you your happiness." Slade said knowing that this had been him when he had been a child. It was eerily familiar to how he was right before he left for the military.

He had stood alone, staring at the grave, trying to find anyway to justify to them that what he was about to do was the right thing. It had taken him years and years of war and death to realize that perhaps it wasn't who he could become that he should worry about but what he could do for himself that would have made them proud.

"Take it from someone who knows Richard, a parent will love you no matter who you become, it's the way you go about getting there that decides whether or not you have disgraced them."

Robin did not reply, he simply stepped back and very slowly leaned against Slade's side, the man was a little surprised by the act of affection but silently wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder. For a second Slade forgot it was Robin and imagined it was Grant. The son he would have given anything to be a better father to. The one time he had ever failed at anything, had been the one time that it had really mattered, he wouldn't ever fail again. Not with himself or with Robin or with anyone. He had a debt he had to repay and he would whether it be through Robin or some other boy, perhaps Joey one day. Who knew what life was going to throw at him.

Slade just knew that he had gotten really good at hitting curve balls and he waited anxiously for the next one to come along. He would hit it out of the park.

Page Break

Beast Boy's head was throbbing; he sat in the batcave in the dark and tried to remember what had happened. All he could recall was feeling really mad and then a sudden awful pain. After that blackness filled his mind and he couldn't remember how he had come to waking up on the floor of the batcave on a mat with a blanket.

The butler had handed him a cup of hot tea and though Beast Boy wasn't a huge fan he drank it anyway. Now he watched at the Butler examined the computer screen.

"So… uh…"

"Alfred." The man said not even bothering to look at him.

"Alfred… right… so uh what happened to me? Why does my head feel like a horse kicked me in the skull."

"You don't remember?" Alfred asked finally glancing at him.

"Nope… all I can remember is getting mad at Robin for something and then pain and then nothing." Beast boy said putting a gloved hand to his eye and then quickly glancing down.

"What happened to my clothes!"

"You transformed into something close to a beast. Though what made you change like that I am not quite sure Master Beast Boy."

"Master? Wait… how do you know my name?" Beast boy asked in confusion.

"Master Robin always talks about you when he speaks to me in teleconference. A green changeling, I could only assume." Alfred said walking over and reaching a hand out to help him up.

"Where's Batgirl?"

"She has gone back out for the night and will return shortly, it is almost eight in the morning."

"Eight? Oh man… so much for sleeping in."

"We have a guest bedroom upstairs." Alfred offered.

"No, I have to get back to Jump… I kind of took off a little earlier then expect and was hoping to be back by today so that the team knew what was going on over here with Robin… what is going on by the way?"

"Perhaps you should ask Robin himself, he would be better to debrief you. He will return in a few hours. Come with me, I shall show you to the bathroom so you can shower and then I will find something for you to wear for your…. flight back." Alfred said suddenly noticing the lack of automobiles in the Batcave that could have been his.

"Sure… that sounds good." Beast boy said standing on shaky feet.

"Would you like something to eat as well?" Alfred asked.

"Got any Tofu?" Beast boy asked as he followed the man to the elevator.

"Does Soy work?"

"Soy?" Beast Boy asked.

"I shall show you… follow me."

Page Break

Robin picked up his communicator to see Alfred's face, "Hey Alfred, how's Beast Boy doing?"

"The green one is fine, and luckily for you he doesn't remember anything… not the fight or Slade or the true identity of what the mission really is."

Robin stared in shock, "You're kidding me."

"I never kid… you are lucky Master Dick. I suggest you finish your… outing in the next few hours so you can debrief him and send him off. And I would also make sure he doesn't see Slade or else he may regain more then just what happened between you and him."

Robin nodded and said, "Okay, I will be home soon." He shut his communicator and looked across the table at Slade.

"So?" Slade asked sipping at his coffee.

They sat in a booth at a café in the business district of Gotham, their street clothes were a little damp from running around in the early mist of the morning but other then that they looked like two average guys sipping coffee and having a chat. Well almost, Slade's eye patch had caused a stir among the children when Robin had whispered to them that he was a pirate.

Slade had simply frowned and given a very unenthusiastic grr, "You're a sucky pirate." Robin had said with a smirk watching as the kid's excitement had died down.

"You don't pay me enough." Slade had said crossing his arms over his chest.

"One hundred thousand isn't enough?" Robin had rebuked.

"A million wouldn't be enough." Slade said.

"And you claimed to be a father." the boy replied a little to casually.

Slade had looked down at that comment and sighed, "Yes… I did claim it… but I never said I was good at it."

Robin had dropped it right away as they had grabbed their coffees and sat down.

"So… Beast Boy doesn't remember a thing from last night. Apparently he is dealing with some kind of mental shock or memory loss from everything that he went through during the change. As long as he doesn't see you again I think everything will be fine." Robin said.

"Well aren't you the lucky boy." Slade said adding some more creamers.

"So it would seem." Robin said glancing at his watch, just another hour or so out in civilian territory. He didn't want to go back just yet, he was enjoying some freedom. Pretending the war in space was not happening was really nice. For once he just wanted to turn his head for a little bit.

"So…" Robin started, not sure what to talk about.

Slade looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"So… uh… how old were you when you jumped ship into the military?" Robin asked.

"I was the youngest soldier of the time not even sixteen." Slade said.

"How'd you get in?" Robin asked.

"Well, unlike you I was tall for my age and had a substantial amount of hair on my face. I faked a few documents and was on bored the next day."

Robin blushed, "I come from a acrobatic family… my body is good for what I had planned to do with my life."

"I thought you wanted to be a cop." Slade teased.

Robin looked at him and narrowed his eyes, "It was just an idea, never said I would have left the circus for it."

"You are very defensive about your height… are you sure you don't suffer from napoleon syndrome."

"Ha ha very funny. So… what is military life like?" Robin asked.

"It was rough at first until I built up my body and became acclimated to the lack of food and serious amounts of training. Not to mention seeing death at that age definitely opened up my eyes."

"Yeah, I guess it would." Robin said looking down at his coffee cup.

"Since you insist on twenty questions I am going to ask you one and I want you to be honest."

"Fine." Robin said

"Why are you _**really**_ opposed to killing people? I understand Batman trained you to respect all life, but you have threatened to kill me with out hesitation. Why do you consider it okay to kill me and not kill the joker?"

Robin thought on it a moment and then spoke, "I will stand for justice as long as I wear my parents colors. Everyone deserves to live, even if they are evil. Life is sacred."

"And yet you would kill me?" Slade asked.

"I wouldn't kill you… no… but I would lock you up for a long time." Robin said.

"Hmm, so if some villain held a gun to Batgirls head and said either kill me or she dies you wouldn't? If you think about it, in retrospect you would be killing her for not acting upon his request."

"I would do anything I could to keep both of them from dying." Robin said.

"But you are still not answering the question… you have two choices and that is it… him or her… who would you choose?" Slade asked leaning back and tapping his finger on the table.

"Him." Robin said simply.

"Now that is not true, I know you well enough I feel I can say you would kill him long before he even finished his demand to you. You would never choose a villains life over that of a comrade." Slade said.

"Who would you choose?" Robin asked.

"Assuming I was in that position I would have killed him before he even held the gun to her head. I take pride in the fact I know where my priorities lie." Slade said.

"I know where mine lie." Robin barked back.

"Calm yourself, this is a simple conversation. I am not trying to bait you… just humor me and think about it. You could be using your skills to take out the people who hurt others the most. Dictators, tyrants, rapists, murderers, psychopaths like me… take us all out and the threat dies permanently." Slade said like he was offering a solution to a loss-fitting pipe in Robin's bathroom.

"Its not the act I fear so much as the effect it would have on me and the people around me… killing people doesn't accomplish anything anyway. Death does not end anything permanently, if I had gone out and killed some tyrant another one would just step up and take his place, and there is a possibility he could be worst then the one I just killed."

"But you're doing the same thing right now anyway if you think about it. You catch the Joker and two weeks later another villain acts ups and you take him down and lock him away. Here is the flaw in your ideals however, unlike someone who is dead the Joker can break out and wreak more havoc. If you had killed him instead his personal threat is neutralized. The way Batman does things is never ending anyway, but if your going to be trapped in a never-ending protection spree why not kill as many as you can. At least that way you're negatively effecting the villain population and not allowing them all to build on top of each other."

"So your saying instead of locking a criminal up and attempting to help them recover from what ever caused them to become this way it would be more beneficial to just cut off their heads and not bother with trying to rehabilitate them?"

"Let me tell you something I am sure you realized a long time ago, you can't fix some one or something that doesn't want to be fixed. You have thrown the Joker into Arkham how many times? Probably well over fifty, and how many times has he broken out? He has never thanked you or even tried to get better, and if I remember correctly he drove one of the doctors insane and now she is his partner."

"Okay wait a second Harley and Joker are two special cases…" Robin started.

"What about two-face, Penguin, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, even in your own city, Mumbo, Brother Blood, Gizmo, Mad mod… none of them have ever gotten better and three weeks later they are all free and causing problems. If you had killed them all from the beginning… perhaps there would be no need for people like you or Batman anymore." Slade said.

"They all just need help… their view of the world is twisted." Robin said.

"Like I said before and this comment has been proven, if they don't want the help, it's a pointless and fruitless attempt. You can't help people if they won't help themselves."

"What about you?" Robin asked.

"What about me?" Slade repeated in a curious tone.

"You are becoming nicer and nicer as each day goes by. You haven't hit me, yelled at me, and verbally abused me your almost cured of your insanity." Robin said with a triumphant smirk.

"You misunderstand me then. I am the same cold calculating villain that you hate. But I have a code Robin, I honor my contracts and this contract I am under states that I cannot hurt or attack you. Not that I plan to once this contract has come to it's close, but I shall tell you, once this mission has concluded if you get in my way I will do what I have to to get what I want as I am sure you will do what ever you have to to stop me. Let me take a moment to say however, I have truthfully remained calm with you because you have given me no reason to act any other way. You have treated me with respect, and a calm partnership, you have listened when I have offered advice and have been really exceptional when it comes to working at my side. Not that I expect this to effect you, but the apprenticeship could have been just like this had you not been so angry all the time."

"Maybe if you hadn't blackmailed me…" Robin said.

"True, that was an error on my part, but in all honesty if I had approached you with the offer as a civil person you would not have accepted either. Once I said assassin you would have been out the door before you even knew what the job entailed."

"True… but to be fair at least I wouldn't have hated you." Robin said.

"That was inevitable. I'm not a very likable person… most people either hate me or fear me… respect only comes from those who are powerful enough to avoid getting on my list." Slade said.

"Who is on your list right now?" Robin asked.

"I am not at liberty to say, once I take a hit I honor the client and speak of it to no one." Slade said.

"You keep using the word honor but I don't see honor in any of the things you do."

"There have been moments… you just aren't aware."

"Alright I will bite, name one time you have done something honorable?" Robin asked.

"I always hold back when I fight you." Slade said simply with out thought.

"What?" Robin said looking at him with wide eyes.

"You are weaker then me, I cannot honorably use all my strength, it would make the fight unfair."

"You're kidding!" Robin said in exasperation.

"I am not. I take honor very seriously, it is all I have left anymore." Slade said.

"So this whole time you could have smashed me up and possibly killed me and you didn't?" Robin asked.

"I have had many opportunities to kill you Robin… one of which to this day I am sure I will eventually regret."

"And what one was that?" Robin said sarcastically.

"You were on the roof chasing Control freak, he is surprisingly spry for a fat man." Slade said and Robin rolled his eyes, "I was on top of my haunt with some new sniper gear and had you in my site for well over two hours…"

"You never took the shot?" Robin asked.

"Obviously I did not… it is not honorable to kill a man with his back turned. However after that slob of a villain started dancing I almost shot him for you." Robin felt the coffee squirt out his nose before he started laughing. Heads turned as he sputtered and laughed uncontrollably.

"Demonstrate control when you drink Robin." Slade said looking at him with a blank stare, which only made Robin laugh harder.

They talked a little more after Robin cleaned up the mess and then eventually they decided they had to get back.

"It was nice to be out in the real world… if only for a second." Robin said dropping money onto the table.

"Unfortunately in our line of work a second is all you will ever get." Slade said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Agreed." Slade said as Robin followed him out the door, they got on to some of Bruce's old motorcycles and shot off towards Wayne Manor.

Page Break

Upon arriving at the manor they put the bikes back in the garage and headed for the kitchen door. They entered and found Alfred cooking upon a bunch of food.

"Whoa, Alfred, why the feast?" Robin asked.

Alfred turned around and almost dropped the frying pan when he was greeted by both of them unmasked.

"Do not let my face upset you, I calculated that since I knew of Robin's identity it would only be fair to share mine. Slade Wilson at your service." Slade said.

Alfred stared a moment and then managed to regain his composure, "And I at yours sir." Alfred said stirring the food in the pan.

"Why all the food?" Robin asked again walking over and grabbing a piece of toast.

"Your young friend was hungry and so to will Batgirl be once she returns. You are too I take it?" He asked as he watched robin smother the toast in jam.

"I always am." Robin said taking a big bite.

"Your spirits seem to have lifted since you left this morning. Good visit then?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, good visit." Robin said going no further into it then that.

"I am happy for you. Now help me set the table and…" before Alfred could finish they heard someone shuffle into the kitchen.

"Hey Beast boy you look refreshed." Robin said walking over and slapping his comrade on the back."

"Yeah, showers can make anyone look beautiful if you sleep on a dank cave floor." He said rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

"Yeah, you sort of just passed out after your little episode." Robin said handing him a fresh slice of toast.

Beast Boy looked at it, "About that, I don't really remember what happened but I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it BB. It's all over with." Robin put his hand on the boy's back and pushed him towards the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Beast boy asked eyeing Slade.

"Good morning young fellow, my name is Wilson." Slade greeted with a big warm smile and a very incredible British accent.

"Oh… you smell familiar… have we met before?" Beast boy asked.

"Not that I know of… I hail from Britain… me and the gentleman cooking come from the same mother." Alfred dropped the pan on the stove and turned to look at him, his eyes wide and confused.

Robin jumped in, "Yep, Wilson visits Alfred occasionally to catch up. First time in what has it been Alfred… eight years?" Robin asked.

The old butler finally caught on and sighed, "Nine years Master Dick."

Beast Boy suddenly started to laugh, "Dude, your name is Dick?"

Robin stared at him a moment and then managed a weak smile, "Richard actually."

"Robin the boy wonder's real name is Richard?" He said throwing his head back and laughing.

"Better then SOME names I have heard… Gar…" Robin said smacking him in the back of the head.

Beast boy suddenly recalled the fact that Robin knew his real name was Garfield and he chuckled nervously and swallowed, "So how is the soy coming?"

"Almost done cooking, I hope you don't mind Wilson… the boy is a vegetarian."

"Not at all, soy has a lot of protein… I think it is a superb idea."

They all sat around the table and started to eat just as Batgirl walked in looking exhausted and worn.

"Rough night?" Robin asked.

"You would have known had you been there." She said sitting roughly down next to Beast Boy.

She looked around and noticed absolutely no one had uniforms on, "What no uniforms or masks at the table?" She sighed and reached up starting to undo her mask.

"You can leave it on if you want." Robin said motioning to Slade while Beast Boy was focusing on his food.

"No, it's okay, I don't think I have anything to worry about... it isn't like there is a vendetta against me." She said casually glancing at Slade.

She removed her mask to reveal her blue eyes and red hair, "Well hellooooooo nurse!" Beast Boy said looking at her with a small sliver of drool escaping his mouth.

"Oh please." She said fluffing her hair, "Barbara Gordon." She said holding her hand out to Slade who took it, "Wilson." He said, she gave him a funny look and Alfred stepped up behind Beast Boy and pointed at him with one hand while crossing his free hand over his throat, "My brother from England… so technically Wilson Pennyworth though he was removed quite a few times from the family tree."

"Funny brother, indeed you always were the humorous one."

Barbara caught on quick and smiled, "Alfred? Humorous? Never."

They all laughed and she helped herself to some food, "Is this soy?"

"I don't eat meat." Beast Boy said.

"Why?" Barbara asked before Robin could stop her.

"Dude, seriously? I have _been_ over half of the animals you people eat!" Beast Boy shifted into a chicken and cackled evilly at Barbara.

"Master Beast Boy please, no shifting at the table." Alfred said pouring everyone more of his or her drink of choice.

They ate in silence for a good ten minutes before Beast Boy's eyes came to rest on Wilson's face. He stared and then cleared his throat, "If you don't mind me asking Wilson… how did you lose your eye?" Beast Boy asked suddenly rather calm.

"Why in the RAF of course, any respectable Brit will serve her majesty before doing anything else in his life." Slade said looking at Alfred who nodded sheepishly.

"RAF?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Royal Air Force." Slade said.

"Oh so you flew planes?"

"My dear boy, I didn't just fly planes I flew a crate."

"Crate?" Beast boy asked.

"A story for another time, BB we need to talk." Robin interrupted before Slade got to far into character.

The two stood and left the room leaving Alfred and Barbara to stare at Slade in wonder.

Robin took Beast Boy into the study and sat him down, "Okay, I think it is way passed time for an update. I am not really supposed to be telling you this but it's gotten to complicated to keep you and the team in the dark."

"Is it juicy?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Like a piece of juicy fruit is juicy." Robin said with a smirk, "There is a war going on in outer space and Batman is up there on the Earthen council for the peace talks." Robin said smoothly.

"Whoa! A space council! Like in clash of the planets!" Beast Boy cried, it was like giving candy to a baby and Robin carefully thought out what he was about to say.

"So wait, if Batman is up there… then who was with you the other night on the roof?" Beast Boy asked.

"That would be Wilson, Alfred's brother." Robin said.

"Dude, he's posing as Batman!"

"Yeah, and doing a damn good job. You couldn't even tell once he hid his accent."

"I was totally fooled, he must have had a good laugh after I asked for his autograph."

"Yeah a little." Robin said feeding the story to him and making sure he kept up the ruse.

"So, that is why you had to come down here then? To show Wilson the ropes?"

"Yup, I've been down here helping Wilson stay on top of things, Batgirl came down to help as well. There have been a few issues with some of the villains, plots and such that we have been going undercover to try and put an end to. Which is why we had to rush off so quickly and leave you with Batgirl."

"You mean Barbara." Beast boy said with a sensual tone in his voice.

"Off limits Beast Boy, she doesn't date crime fighters. Trust me."

"How would you know? Did she turn you down? Huh? A little sore are we?" Beast boy asked nudging him in the arm.

"Oh yeah, that's it." Robin said sarcastically. "Now tell me, how is the team back West?"

"Doing good! Bee came over like you asked with the Titans East and helped us put an end to the criminals that were acting up. Jump has been pretty dead since then."

"Good."

They talked for about twenty minutes, Robin telling him this and that and Beast Boy responding accordingly. Finally it came to the whole reason Beast Boy was really in Gotham to begin with, "Now, the pass for the comm. System is Authorization code 21max82 and everything else Cy should know. And BB tell him when he gets the system up and running to remove that safety feature, its pointless and had caused more problems then anything."

"Sure." He said looking down suddenly with a glassy stare.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I have been having flashes all morning of something that I don't remember happening."

Robin felt his heart skip a beat, was the kid already remembering? "That's odd." Robin said keeping his voice steady.

"Have you ever had white hair?" Beast Boy asked looking at Robin and squinted at his hair.

"Uh… no… why?"

"Did you ever get slashed in the face with a knife or anything?"

"No." Robin said feeling his nerves tighten.

"It must have been a dream or something… I saw you and someone else… something about a contract…" Beast boy suddenly looked up, "Any of that make sense to you?"

"Nope, not at all, uh… you better start heading back to Jump now or you won't get there till tomorrow morning."

Beast Boy stared at him a moment and then slowly nodded, "Yeah, I better go. Want me to say anything to anyone for you?"

Robin knew whom he was talking about but he wasn't sure what to have him say, "Tell Star that I miss her and tell Raven and Cyborg that I will be home as soon as I can. And Beast Boy, make sure they keep this all under wraps. No one is suppose to know and lately it seems everyone has been finding out."

Beast Boy nodded and smiled, "You got it." He turned to leave and Robin felt himself relax completely. Beast Boy walked out of the study ready to head back to Jump, he had seen the city, and done his duty so he was feeling pretty good about his decision to head back early.

But something was nagging him in the back of his mind, something was telling him all was not as it seemed. But he trusted Robin; he knew the teen leader would tell him if anything shady was going on. He walked back through the kitchen to say good-bye to the others but they were all gone. He decided not to waste anymore time, the other Titans would be anxiously waiting.

"21max82." Beast boy repeated to make sure he hadn't forgotten, after all it was the whole reason he came to Gotham in the first place. He left through the door in the kitchen and stood out front of the manor for a moment.

He took in the late morning air and gazed up at the blue sky, it would be smooth sailing back to Jump. He smelled how wet the air was and wondered if perhaps the flight wouldn't be as clear as he thought, rain was on the way but whether it would be in his way or not he didn't know.

He sighed and glanced once more back at the giant manor house, this explained so much about Robin. Growing up in a place like that it must have been hard to even try to be a kid. Being constantly careful about what you touch and what you do. Batman probably didn't even let the kid run around in the halls or play.

He took to the air and circled once before he took off for Jump, he noticed the very distant storm clouds and mentally sighed, he was going to get wet on this journey but maybe the rain would jog his memory. Something happened in Gotham that he couldn't remember, but before the rest of the week was out he would make himself recall the recent events, even if he had to sit in his room the whole time and meditate.

PAGE BREAK

Robin sighed when he watched the green changeling fly off towards Jump.

"Fell better now that he is gone?" Slade asked as he shut the study door behind him.

"Much, don't get me wrong, he is a good part of the team but he is young and his emotions can get the better of him. He doesn't deal with loss very well and seeing you just pulled the wrong strings."

"I take no offence against him, I realize how much pain I caused the team when Terra was cast in stone, and I know the sins I committed against Raven… and you. But it is all in a days work as a villain, thus why you all will always hold a grudge.

"I don't hold one anymore, there is more to you then I ever thought, and you've explained your so called code of honor. Though I still dislike the trouble you've caused us I think I am ready for this mission to be over so we can call a truce." Robin said.

"A truce?" Slade asked sitting on the couch, he crossed his leg over his knee and put his arms on the back of the couch. "Interesting."

"A truce between you and me for now, eventually between you and the whole team."

"Why a truce? What would you gain from that? Don't you like our game of cat and mouse? I dare say that it has allowed you to grow as a detective and as a fighter." Slade said with a smug smirk.

"Yes, it has. But I am tired of never sleeping because I am trying to find you. I am tired of hitting dead end after dead end because I am not as smart or I can't think as far ahead as you."

"Well, give your self some credit, I can use over 90 percent of my brain and you can't… yet."

Robin stared at him casually, "Yeah, right, the day I can use that much of my brain is the day when humans evolve into supreme beings."

"Not supreme beings so much as beings of pure energy." Slade said.

"Oh God, you're one of THOSE people." Robin said chuckling.

Slade chuckled himself and they sat in quiet for a while, "Do you think this truce could actually last Robin? I think you might just be kidding yourself." Slade said.

"I want a truce between us Slade, I can't keep playing this game. Not if there is no reason behind it. Logic is my ally. I can't just step away from logic and keep playing this game with you after all we have been through. As disturbing as it has become I consider you a friend now… and I will admit that you have taught me a lot in these last two months, but I can't deny the fact that we are on opposite ends of the spectrum and I though you can't force me to join you I can't force you to join me either. A truce is the logical step."

"A logical step for you maybe, but I think the game is all we will ever be good at until one of us either changes sides or dies. You can bet your mask on it, I won't ever change."

"And you don't know what you are missing Slade." Robin said looking down sadly.

Slade stared at him and narrowed his eye, "I do know what I am missing. I had a family once Robin, losing them nearly killed me… literally… I am not willing to take the chance of losing someone again. My side assures that I will never have to suffer and it also makes sure that no one else has to suffer either." Slade said.

"Your side also assures you will be angry and in the dark forever." Robin said standing and turning to head towards the door.

"Your side makes you blind to your own potential." Slade snapped.

"At least I am not alone." Robin said leaving the room and shutting the door.

Slade stared after him and felt his anger bubbling, the boy had struck a nerve in him and he wanted nothing more then to smack that cruel frown off the boy's face.

He couldn't change his colors; he wouldn't, not for anyone. If anything people would change who they were for him, because he was happy where he was even if he was alone. Family and Friends caused problems, and one day, when all of his friends died and he was either to blame or unable to stop it, he would understand where Slade came from.

One day everyone would turn their back on him, even Batman and Alfred…he would be alone and he would realize it was far better then anything he had ever thought possible. After all, if the boy truly was anything like Slade, he was cursed from birth and eventually it would all catch up with him.

Sooner or later.

**A/n: Okay, hoped you liked this chapter, I know it was mostly talking and nothing else but I have meant to have a chapter of no real action but talking. It is good practice. Anyway read and review and let me know what you think." **


	21. The Set Up

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and helped me to reach my goal of 100 reviews! This is the first time I have ever reached that amount and I feel honored that people liked this story enough to keep reviewing. Sadly there are only two or three chapters left before I wrap this story up. I want to also thank the reviewers who not only compliment my story but also offer constructive criticism on how I could make my writing better! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I am not going to lie, I have been anxiously waiting to get the next few chapters out, I wish I could skip right to the last chapter but sadly I can't. So enjoy! **

**Chapter 21**

**The set up **

"There is no way that our people can consciously allow Earth to simply exist as it is. The chaos that rules your planet needs to be taken control of and we can not in good will allow it to continue." The Seridian high ruler said as he spoke to the JLA representatives that sat across the room from them.

"The chaos that you speak of is our way of life, it has worked for us for over 300 years. We have no need for a new reform, especially one that involves destroying all the world powers that be. At this current moment we are at world peace. We do not want that to be disturbed." Superman said looking at the high ruler with a strong gaze.

"You are currently at world peace because of us. All your divided nations have come together to try and keep our people from taking control. If we allow your planet to be the only one not under our control eventually all the nations will separate again. It is inevitable."

"You do not know humans… after every war we have ever fought this is something that we will always agree. We want the right to live as we like. Freedom is something we treasure. We like having the right to choose." Flash said in response.

"You shall still retain that right. We will not be changing many of your laws. All we want from you is your loyalty."

"And the plans and ideas for all our weapons, and of course constant obedience with out question." Batman said.

"I see now problem with that. Why should we not know what you have produced? Under our rule we would of course require to know what weapons are produced. And the amount of minerals we request will not hinder the amount you utilize yourself. Out of all the planets we have already take up under our protective wing your planet has the richest amount of natural elements."

"Earth will not bow to your regime! Earth is not a planet that will step down and allow some alien force to buy and sell us!" Hawk girl said slamming her fist down.

"We did not mean to insult you… we merely wish to offer you a more structured form of living. Nothing more or less."

"Earth does not want your structured form of imprisonment and if you know what's good for you you'll leave us out of your galactic conquest." Flash added with annoyance.

"I can see we are at another impasse. How about a two hour break and we shall resume then?" The High Ruler asked.

"Fine." Superman said.

"Dismissed."

Batman and Superman walked back to the hollow walk and Batman slammed his fist against a metal pillar, "We are talking in circles. For two months we have done nothing but argue. They never expected to let us have our way. This is their attempt at a peaceful take over."

"I know but by now they have to see we won't budge on the matter. Even Flash is knuckling down."

"I just want to get back to Gotham." Batman said looking out at the stars.

"Did something happen?" Superman asked.

"Not yet, but it will. I feel it is inevitable. Slade is planning something I know he is."

"He wouldn't… not with the contract in place. He has too much money coming to him plus the immunity. Wasting it all for some plan seems illogical."

"The man has unlimited money and plenty of places to hide, losing a few thousand here and there and having to go back into hiding is probably the least of his worries. This was a big mistake and I need to go back." Batman said.

"We need you here." Superman said.

"You don't. I have not offered anything extra. We all know that they won't budge; war is inevitable. If I knew what they had up their sleeve I would be able to…" Suddenly a Seridian messenger came up to Batman and spoke quickly, "You are wanted in the comm. Center."

Batman nodded and turned leaving Superman to wonder what he had been about to say.

Pagebreak

Slade and Robin stood before the screen and waited patiently for Batman to come into view.

"What is it?" Batman asked eyeing the two who stood before him.

"We have some news you will find most interesting." Slade said acting as if nothing had happened between them previously.

"What?" Batman asked.

"We know how the Seridian's have managed to take control of so many of the other planets in the system." Robin said triumphantly. Slade could tell the boy was enjoying this moment of glory.

Batman's eyes visibly widened and though his face was blank Robin could sense him tense, "How?"

"They have a compound, a liquid drug really. It took Slade and I awhile to figure it out but basically they hold peace talks with a planet they are interested in. When the peace talks fall through they offer to start a trading route as a sigh of none aggression and good faith. One of the things they trade with the planet is a blue liquid. What they say it is used for we are not sure, however, once the inhabitants start to use it they quickly exhibit signs of withdrawal and craving. Eventually the Seridians refuse to give them anymore unless the planet in question hands over their resources and allegiance. Once they have Seraph turns the liquid into pills, which by law are required to be taken once a day. As long as the planet and its inhabitants remain loyal they shall receive all the pills they need."

"How did you figure this out?" Batman asked.

Slade and Robin looked at each other, "Some of the villains in Gotham are aware of the war, they were contacted by Seraph and have been taking the drug religiously. They have been helping him to ready Earth for the take over." Slade said.

"We went under cover and as soon as the villains saw that Slade was in town they nominated him to be the ruler of the planet under Seraph's surveillance. He would act as the sheriff of this district of the galaxy. Seraph held a meeting with Slade to see if he was interested and when Slade turned him down he injected me with a condensed version of the drug in an attempt to force Slade into the position. It failed however since the drug only lasted about three hours before I came too and have since had nothing wrong with me." Robin said.

Batman narrowed his eyes; "We could use this to our advantage." Batman said not even bothering to mention the fact that Robin had been put directly in danger again.

"How so?" Robin asked.

"I plan to question them when the council resumes… but to make sure I have the evidence needed you two need to pretend that what ever Seraph injected into Robin worked. Slade, return to him and claim loyalty, while you work with him to get the planet ready Robin I want you to take what ever antidote Seraph gives you with out question. There maybe no side effects now but that doesn't mean some won't pop up later. Get a hold of some of that liquid and analyze it, I won't bring it up until I have absolute proof that the liquid they trade with is indeed what you claim. Keep me informed about everything going on down there, and hopefully we can bring an end to this war quickly."

"Got it." Robin said with a sharp nod, Slade also nodded but wasn't quite as enthusiastic.

"I will wait for your signal then. Good work Robin." The screen went black and Robin sighed, "That went better then expected."

"He seems to have high hopes." Slade said feeling his annoyance with the man sharpen.

"Let's get to work then."

Page Break

Seraph waited in his personal chamber and eventually his personal guard came in, "Do you have it?" He asked.

"Yes sir, Batman was contacted twenty minutes ago by two humans from Gotham. We managed to record the entire communication."

"Very good… how long do I have until I am required back in court?"

"An hour and a half in Earth hours."

"Very good… make sure I am not disturbed, I wish to go over this information alone."

"Yes sir." The guard turned and left, Seraph smiled to himself. It would all work out perfectly.

Page Break

Slade and Robin had planned on contacting Seraph right away but something unexpected had taken their attention.

"This is the third bat signal tonight!" Robin said as Slade and him in their hero uniforms leapt across the buildings.

"The villains have finally come out of their hibernation. Perhaps Seraph has ordered them to act up in an attempt to keep you busy." Slade said swinging beside the boy.

"This has to be planned, Slade, I think they know."

The two landed on a building and Slade looked at him, "I think they figured it out… all it would take is for the Joker or Two-face to have mentioned Batman's presence in the city to Seraph. The entire thing would come unraveled."

"That's true… perhaps we should inform Batman that Seraph might be aware."

"I don't know, maybe we should meet with him first. See what happens. This just keeps getting more and more complicated." Robin said.

They took off towards the bat light in hopes that this would be the final time tonight that they would have to face a villain.

Page Break

Ever since Beast boy had returned from Gotham he had been quiet and withdrawn. He kept to himself and most of the time stayed locked in his room.

The other members of the team had noticed the seconded he walked in the door, after they had ranted at him for a few moments about leaving early with out telling them they had listened as he reported the message that Robin had given him.

After delivering it he had left and gone to his room, they hadn't seen him except at dinner or when they went out to fight some villains.

Cyborg had fixed the communication problem and dismantled the security device agreeing with Robin that it was pointless and had done nothing but caused them trouble.

Now Beast Boy walked down the hall towards Raven's room, he knocked softly on the door and waited. It slid open a crack and Raven looked at him with her usual gaze of half interest.

"I need your help." Beast boy said.

"Okay…" Raven said with uncertainty, "Come in."

Beast Boy entered and tried not to look around in awe, he had never been in her room before and he found it matched her personality well.

"What do you need." Raven said allowing her cloak to fall around her.

"I need you to teach me how to meditate." Raven's usually empty face filled with a look of confusion, "And why is that?" she croaked out.

"Something happened while I was in Gotham… something bad… but I blacked out while it happened and I can't remember. I want to meditate to see if I can remember what I forgot… but I need help."

Raven stared at him, "What do you THINK happen?"

"I think Robin did something to make me mad… I know we got in a fight… but all I remember is blurs and shapes and after I yelled at him I blacked out. I woke up after the fight and was on the cave floor, my clothes were shredded."

Raven looked at him curiously and then sighed, "Did you ever think of just asking Robin what happened?"

"I did and I think he is lying to me. I think something happened he doesn't want me to remember. Something bad. I am having serious doubts about him lately and I don't know why. I just want to put an end to this."

"Alright, I will help… but you have to do exactly as I say." Raven said grabbing some candles off her desk and then taking hold of a vile of powder.

"No problem." Beast boy said eyeing the stuff Raven placed on the floor.

"Recalling memories that your mind has purposefully blocked out is difficult and dangerous. The mind blocks certain things for a reason, as a defense mechanism. Sometimes its just better not to know."

"Not this time. Robin is hiding something and I have to know what it is." Beast boy said staring her down.

"Fine, take a seat inside the candles and we can start. Find your center and close your eyes. Relax yourself and chant with me."

Together they sat there, legs crossed chanting softly, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos."

Page Break

"Is everything ready?" Seraph asked.

"It is… should we expect you soon?" Joker asked.

"I told the council that I had something to take care of on a distant planet. I will be there with in two days. Make sure the villains keep up their plight, I want Slade and Robin tired when they come to us. It will be easier to restrain them."

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the outer doors of the warehouse.

"Someone is here…quickly hide the bait and don't say a word." Seraph ordered.

Two-face drug the chair holding their hostage into the back room and hit her on the back of the head with his gun. "Nighty night Pussy cat." He said with a smirk.

When he reemerged a few moments later Slade was in the room talking to Seraph.

"I want the antidote to the liquid that you injected into my young tyro." The man demanded.

"Oh, of course, I will be more then glad to give it to you… if you swear allegiance to me." Seraph said.

"I do so swear as long as my tyro gets his antidote." Slade said bowing stiffly.

"Very well… but first… I want an act of trust…drink for me." Two-face reached into the blue and red box and pulled out a small vile. He handed it to Slade and the man took it.

"I thought I wouldn't be required to drink… you claimed you wanted a fresh mind; someone who was not effected."

"This is a weaker dose, it will wear off in a few hours. It is the act of drinking that I require to prove your loyalty."

Slade tilted his head back but Seraph interrupted, "Tut tut no mask Slade. I need to see you drink it." Slade's eye narrowed and he looked at the other two, "If I drink this I am giving loyalty to you not them."

"I understand, Joker, Two-face, please leave." The two left reluctantly.

Slade removed his mask and drank the liquid with out a second thought.

"Wonderful… you are perfect to be my sheriff in this territory. The antidote to your tyro's current problem is the only red vile in the box. I hope to speak again with you soon. I have plans that will need to be put into motion quickly." Seraph said.

"Very well." Slade said suddenly feeling his legs turn to jello. He leaned against the wall and started to laugh, "Don't worry, like I said… two or three hours at most." Seraph said as the screen went black.

Slade grabbed the red vile and while he was at it he took a blue one too. This was to easy, they needed to be careful, and Slade learned from experience that when things were easy that was when things were the most dangerous.

He took the vials and left trying to keep a straight face.

PAGE BREAK

Robin was in the Bat cave planning out the next step and helping Alfred in his attempts to repair the computer that had had a very large beast thrown into it.

They heard the roar of the motorcycle as it came up the tunnel what they were not expecting was when the engine died a laugh was heard.

They both looked to see Slade stumble off the bike and attempt to make his way over to the area they were in. Robin rushed over and caught the man's arm over his shoulder, "What the fuck is going on?" Robin asked.

"I had to drink his liquid crack to prove my loyalty. I didn't think anything of it; I thought my healing factor would expel it from my system quickly. It hasn't helped at all and I find I am having trouble controlling…." Before he could finish his legs gave out and Robin lost his grip. Slade's mask clattered to the ground and what Robin saw stunned him.

The man was laughing yes, but tears were flooding from his eyes and his body started to shake. "HAHAHAHA!" He cried in a very sadistic voice.

Robin didn't know what to do, "The antidote, did you get the antidote?" Robin asked.

Slade grabbed at his stomach as he fell the rest of the way to the floor and curled up in a ball. Suddenly he was out right sobbing, "HE'S DEAD!" Slade screamed.

Robin stared in utter shock; it was unlike anything he ever thought possible. To see Slade so vulnerable and to see him acting like this made Robin feel awkward but completely at a loss for words.

"Alfred, help me hold him still!" Robin yelled as he rolled Slade onto his back and started to search the man's utility belt. "THEY ARE ALL DEAD! I AM DEAD TO THEM!" He screamed again.

Robin found two vials, one with blue liquid and one with red. He made Slade drink the red one not bothering to take any himself, why should he? He had had no symptoms in the last 24 hours. He was fine so he might as well give it all to Slade.

The man drank at it greedily and then lay still. Robin and Alfred stared at him to see what would happen next and Slade slowly opened his eyes and sighed, "That… was interesting."

He sat up very slowly and moaned at the annoying pain that throbbed in front of his eye.

"I don't understand this at all." Robin said.

"What is there to not understand?" Slade asked.

"Well, when you and I drink Seraph's crazy juice we actually go crazy… when two-face and Joker drink it they just become docile. It doesn't make any sense."

"Well he gave you a more concentrated dose, perhaps he did the same to me." Slade said standing and replacing his mask.

"But why for you? You would think he would have just given you the basic drug so you would be like the other two, not a raving psycho like I was."

"I am not sure…unless he wanted to make sure only one of us drank the antidote." Slade said suddenly noticing the empty bottle in Robin's hand.

"I didn't need it… you did."

"Perhaps that was Seraph's plan all along."

"I suggest you two analyze the liquid and give your findings to Batman before things go any further." Alfred interrupted.

"Good idea." Robin said walking the blue vial over to the science table.

Slade looked at his hands and noticed they were shaking a bit. That had been a very disturbing experience. It was like everything that had ever bothered him or hurt him had all come to the front of his mind and just taken over all his nerves and senses.

He prided himself in being a man of great composure, but that had been ridiculous. Slade had been unable to control himself no matter how hard he had tried, and he had tried hard enough to make his muscles seize. What ever the drug that Seraph was using had a very powerful kick to it and it had almost made Slade rip his own head off just to stop the bright colors and harsh sounds.

He couldn't wait to analyze the liquid to see what was in it. Perhaps it would give him some interesting ideas for the future.

"You know, I always wanted to hear you genuinely laugh… now that you have I suddenly miss your chuckle… your laugh can rival the jokers it was really creepy." Robin said.

"Let's never speak of the passed thirty seconds again." Slade said stepping up next to Alfred and Robin.

"Agreed." The boy said looking at the man and smirking.

Page Break

Beast Boy had been required to take a half hour break, but he didn't want to leave Raven's room. He wanted to keep trying to extract the information that he knew was hidden in his mind.

Raven had urged him to rest saying that if he tried for to long he could hurt himself. He didn't care though because what ever was itching at the back of his head was starting to throb. He felt like he was blind even though he could see.

He was getting antsy and annoyed and hot tempered as his attempts failed one right after the other.

"It can takes years to unblock something Beast Boy." Raven had said.

"I don't have years!" Beast Boy had yelled.

Raven was in the main chamber of the tower now with cyborg and Starfire.

"I am worried… Beast Boy isn't himself, he is angry and quiet and irritable. He really wants to remember what ever it is that he thinks Robin is keeping from him."

"Do you think it is important?" Cyborg said, "I mean, what could Robin have been hiding from him that is so important?"

"I don't know but if it has him so worked up I think we should take it seriously. When I allowed myself to feel his mind it was torn. His loyalty and trust towards Robin had been shredded, his sensibility is destroyed. He is running on instincts right now and they are powerful. There is another presence in his mind, and who or what ever it is is telling him to keep looking. Something honestly happened to him while he was there and I think we need to help him remember." Raven said.

"You keep working with him, I am going to contact Robin and see what the heck happened. He may not want to tell Beast Boy because it was something a little to traumatizing."

"I don't think so." Raven said. "It really feels like Beast Boy's trust has been shattered. Which means Robin must have been doing something that was not considered morally right in Beast Boy's mind."

"Please friend Raven, do you mean to say that Robin… our leader… may be undertaking some form of illegal activity?"

"I don't know, I can't say for sure, but what ever happened between Robin and Beast boy it wasn't good and Beast Boy has changed because of it."

"Raven… I wanna go again." Beast Boy said.

They all turned to see him in the doorway, his face looking twisted and annoyed.

"Sure." She said standing and giving Cyborg a look.

"Don't over do it man." Cyborg said.

"I'll do what I want." Beast Boy said turning to follow Raven as she walked by him towards her room.

Cyborg looked at Starfire and she looked at him, they could feel his anger and it frightened them.

Page Break

"I know how they are controlling the planets." Batman said holding a data pad out to Superman. He took it and scanned it.

"An addictive substance?"

"Apparently they hold the peace talks for the single purpose of getting the planet to open communications. Once the peace talks fall apart they offer to start a trade route with the planet. They offer up this liquid in the trades, and once the people start drinking…"

"They can't stop." Superman finished.

"After awhile the Seridians refuse to give them more unless they become part of their empire. They keep the civilization docile with the drug and that's how they keep control of it all."

"Robin?" Superman asked.

"And Slade, they were undercover when they found out about it. They analyzed the drug and sent me files about the antidote. Unfortunately we have no analysis of that since Robin had to drink it."

Superman looked surprised, "Apparently a lot has happened in the two months we have been gone."

"Apparently." Batman said.

"So what is your plan?" The Man of Steel asked.

"The plan is, end the trade route before it starts. Now that I have proof, and they can't trick us into using their drugs I think it is safe to say they will forget about trying to get us to join them and focus on not letting other planets find out about their strategy." Batman said.

"This is to good to be true." Superman said motioning to hand the tablet back to Batman.

"You keep it. Study it."

"Why… you're the one that is going to need the evidence."

"Not this time. Now that we have this you don't need me anymore. I am going back to Earth… I heard Seraph had to leave to go take care of something on one of their newest planets. I think he went to Earth to take care of a few loose ends."

"Loose ends?"

"He knows Slade is poseing as me."

"How could he?" Superman asked.

"Apparently the villains in Gotham have been siding with Seraph. They took his drug and are now telling him everything that is going on. Apparently they told him they were having some troubles with me and Seraph, knowing I am up here, put two and two together."

"That's not good."

"No." Batman agreed.

"God speed to you." Superman said holding his hand out for the man to take.

Batman clasped Superman's arm up by the elbow, "Till we meet again."

"Let's make it sooner then a year and a half." Superman said with a smile.

Batman nodded and turned and left in a hurry, "If you have any problems find someone else." Batman said turning a corner. Superman rolled his eyes and smirked then turned and headed into the courtroom.

**A/n: Okay this next chapter could be the last chapter I don't know for sure but you will find out at the end of next chapter whether I will have an epilogue. R&R but more importantly I hope you enjoyed it! **


	22. The First Kill

**A/N: Okay so I am sorry the last chapter took so long to get out but I have to be honest with you… I am so stuck on how to make this chapter play out. I can see it in my head but I am afraid to death of missing something and leaving a loophole. I don't know what to do honestly. I am just going to have to write it and hope that I am smart enough to cover all tracks of miss written information. As the great and wise turtle from Kung Fu Panda said, there are no accidents…. Ugua I think his name was. Anyway enjoy. **

**Chapter 22**

**The First Kill **

It had been two days since they had sent Batman the report and analysis on the drug that the Seridian's were using to control the galaxy. They had heard nothing back; they did not know if things had gone well or gone straight for the fan.

Robin and Slade had casually been doing the hero work too keep appearances up, though they were sure that some of the villains knew. The thing that worried Robin a little more then it probably should have was that they hadn't seen or heard from Cat woman. She was their unspoken ally in this battle, she had gotten much needed information to them with out them even asking. Obviously she either loved Batman or she hated Seraph.

Robin was sure they would have seen her by now or gotten a message from her but they had gotten nothing. It wasn't until they returned to the batmobile that a new manila envelope greeted them.

Robin rushed over and ripped it open, he pulled out the letter and stared up at Slade with wide eyes, "What is it Robin?" The man asked in a voice most would mistake for kind.

"They have her." Robin said. He handed the letter over to Slade who scanned it.

"They actually captured Cat Woman?" Slade asked looking at him with confusion.

"I have a feeling they captured someone else first." Robin said looking up at the buildings around them.

"What do you mean?" Slade asked.

"If they got a hold of Isis then they could get Cat Woman to do what ever they wanted."

"Isis?" Slade asked.

"Her cat."

"Interesting." Slade said.

"I think it is safe to say that Seraph knows what is really going on." Robin said taking the note back and getting into the batmobile.

"I think you're correct. So what do you propose we do?"

"You're asking me?"

"You know these villains, you know these streets, and you know the best way to approach this situation. I want your input and any ideas you have on the matter. Two heads are better then one." Slade said.

"Honestly, the only thing I can think of to do in this particular situation is…" Robin stopped a moment unsure if this comment was going to make him seem incompetent.

"Is?" Slade questioned.

"Let's wing it." Robin replied looking at the masked man now sitting beside him.

Slade couldn't help but smirk, normally he was all for a well thought out plan. But in this particular situation well thought out just wasn't going to work.

"Then we will wing it." Slade said igniting the Batmobile's turbo and heading off to the meeting place listed on the note.

PAGE BREAK

Beast Boy sat with Rave, a whole week they had done the same thing day after day. Woke up, ate, fought crime, and then returned to her room to continue the process of attempting to help him remember.

They had had a few close moments, when flashes of images came fourth but none of them made sense. A boy about Robin's age with an evil looking mask, white hair, and a scar flew around in his memories. A large shadowy figure loomed over Beast Boy and then a huge hunting knife and an eerie howl.

These short clips never really helped put the pieces together but they did allow Raven and Beast Boy to hypothesize about what it could all mean.

They had been at it for about three hours with no interruptions when the first meaningful memory came back to him. Bats flew around in his mind, a dark cave.

The Batcave.

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked himself out loud.

"It means we are getting closer to the truth. If you think the fight happened in the Batcave and now we are finding memories of the Batcave that you don't recall, obviously we are getting close." Raven said.

"Let's try again."

"You should rest." Raven said.

"There is no time to rest Rae, I want to know and I want to know now!" Beast Boy said slamming his fist down on the floor. The candles shook and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Fine… twenty more minutes… then you rest or I will make you." Raven said.

"Deal." Beast Boy said closing his eyes and chanting with her.

"_What the hell is he doing here!" _

"_I am here on a favor…" _

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ROBIN!" _

"_His mask is no longer needed… he has been injected…" _

"_PUNISHED FOR YOUR PROBLEMS!" _

"_HE KILLED HER!" _

"_BEAST BOY STOP!" _

"_She killed herself." _

"_ROBIN!" _

"_YOU CAN'T JUST STAB HIM IN THE THROAT!" _

"_AAAAAH!"_

"_THIS ISN'T BEAST BOY! HE ISN'T IN CONTROL! I HAVE TO TAKE HIM OUT! HE IS A THREAT!" _

"AAH!" Beast Boy screamed as all the peoples voices came flooding into his mind. Images flashed and he saw it all, Robin attacking him, the pain of his body as he transformed, the aggression and anger and very basic instincts that took him over and tried to control him.

The image of Robin coming at him with a knife filled his mind and memories and this time Beast Boy saw through the disguise.

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Beast Boy said opening his eyes and standing.

"No." Raven said.

"What?"

"No…. Robin wouldn't." Raven said.

"Did you not see him flying at me with a hunting knife the length of his bow staff?"

"I did, but there has to be more to it then that." Raven said.

Beast Boy shut his eyes and focused, he tried to think and recall."

"Beast Boy you need to rest… take it easy. Maybe it wasn't you he was attacking." Raven said standing and walking over to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw a mask hanging on Raven's wall. It was some sort of tribal mask. It was black and blue and split down the middle. Two eyes peered at him and the carved mouth was small and almost unnoticeable.

He collapsed then as another memory hit him, orange and black, taunting words, "_You better listen to your leader less he should have to put you in your place."_

"Slade." Beast Boy whispered.

"What?" Raven asked.

"It was Slade! That's what Robin was trying to make me forget! It isn't Wilson posing as Batman… its…SLADE!" Beast Boy yelled. Suddenly he felt his muscles tighten, and a pain shot through his body.

Raven backed away and Beast Boy started to change, his body was twisting and growing and changing into something Raven had never seen before.

"CYBORG! STARFIRE!" Raven said as she pulled out her communicator, "BEAST BOY IS IN TROUBLE!" But before they even started to run Raven was confronted with a deafening howl and she felt herself cornered as a huge green beast towered over her.

PAGE BREAK

Batman saw Earth growing in the distance of space, at this rate he would be there in about three hours. All he could do was hope that he wasn't to late to help.

Slade's words taunted him, and he knew that unless he made him home in time he could lose Robin forever.

Page Break

Seraph waited patiently with Two-face and Joker on either side of his throne like chair.

"Any minute now and everything will fall into place." Seraph said staring at the door that they were sure to burst through.

"Any minute now and they will both play into my trap."

Page Break

"Do we go as Robin and Batman or do we go as Slade and Tyro?" Slade asked looking at Robin as they stood in the Bat cave and restocked their own belts.

"If he knows who we are and what has been going on then I see no reason to hide it anymore… let's go as who we are that way there is no confusion."

"Confusion about what?" Slade asked looking over at the solemn faced boy.

"Confusion about who took him down and destroyed his little plan."

"I like that idea." Slade said pulling out a sword from a large black crate.

"What the… how long has that been there?" Robin asked eyeing the weapon.

"I kept most of my personal effects outside of the cave in a lock box just on the other side of the waterfall that is near by. I wanted to be ready in case anything should go wrong. You can never be to careful when dealing with heroes." Slade said sheathing the sword on his back.

"I could say the same about villains." Robin said.

"By now you should have realized not all villains are the betraying type."

"Neither are some heroes." Robin rebuked with a smirk.

"Touché."

"I feel like we are getting ready for a war." Robin said putting an extra bow staff in his belt.

"We are… it's a small one but it is a war none the less. The winning team will decide the fate of Earth."

"Let's hope we win." Robin said.

"I have no doubt that we will prevail. We have both skill and brain power, not to mention the training and the desire. Seraph won't know what hit him." Slade said sliding a fresh clip into his gun.

At the sound of the click Robin turned to see Slade holding the gun and his smirk faded. "Do not be so closed minded. Cops use guns… militaries use guns; civilians have guns to protect their homes… I use them as a quick and painless way to eliminate my enemies."

"Quick sure, painless I doubt." Robin snipped back.

"Very painless if you shoot them in the right place. What the Bat probably never told you is that shooting someone with a gun can be more humane then lethal injection. Shoot them in the right place and it's an instant lights out. No pain, no bright light, no slow excruciating death. It's almost to kind a method for someone like me to use but I feel like it is the right way to do things."

Robin didn't comment because he didn't know what to say to that, Slade used guns as a quick and painless death sentence. Which in all truth was honorable and kind but death as a whole, killing for money or for sport, or in self-defense was a catch 22.

There was never a good reason in general but to a specific person there were plenty of good reason. To Robin self-preservation wasn't a good reason; perhaps he needed to look into changing that train of thought.

"Dick… come here a moment will you?" Slade asked holstering his gun and looking at the young boy.

Robin eyed the man carefully but then complied, he crossed the distance between them and stood before Slade looking up at the man whose eye narrowed.

"It has been a great honor to get to know this side of you, to learn that there is more to you then I originally thought. On the very slim chance that you or I do not make it back tonight… and yes, I do realize how slim a chance that is… I just wanted you to know that whether you are a hero or an assassin your parents would be very proud of you. Especially proud of everything you have achieved and who you have become. I know that I am very impressed with you and shall always be stunned at how wonderful a friend you have been to me in these past two months and how intriguing an arch enemy you will always serve as."

Robin stared at the man with wide eyes and for a moment didn't know how to respond. In a situation like this it was appropriate to say something back, but what could Robin say. The man had not only complimented him but reassured him that who he was now was something his parents would be proud of. It was the kind of reassurance he had needed and though it seemed like an awkward thing to do Robin reached out and wrapped his arms around the large man and hugged him in gratitude.

Slade placed his hand on the boy's back and hugged him back, when they finally separated their both cleared their own throats and Robin gently punched the man in the arm, "Thanks…"

Slade said nothing and turned back to his black box reaching for more guns, Robin walked quickly back to his side and started to pack a supply back. Nothing like an awkward man hug to get a possible trip to your death on the right track, Robin smiled and grabbed a gas bomb.

Page Break

"Which way did he go?" Cyborg called from the ground, Raven and Starfire searched the forest below but could no longer see the green beast that had been running from them for the past two hours.

"We can't see him." Raven said.

"Where is he going?" Cybog asked.

Raven thought a moment and then it hit her, "He is going to Gotham!"

"Gotham? Why would he go to Gotham?" Cyborg asked.

"Slade is in Gotham with Robin…"

"Slade is what!" Cyborg called out in confusion.

"It's a long story…. We need to get to Gotham and fast. We have to find Robin and warn him."

"I shall try his communicator." Starfire said.

"It's off." Raven replied looking at the alien in frustration, "He must have turned it off once he realized that he couldn't get a hold of us. He must have forgotten to turn it back on."

"Friends please, we must help both friend Robin and friend Beast Boy!"

"I know Star… I have a plan… Raven fly ahead to Gotham and try to find Robin and let him know that the Green Beast is on his way. Starfire and I will take the T-car and meet up with you in Gotham."

Raven nodded and headed off as fast as she could, not even bothering to say Good Bye.

"Star I need you to get us back to the T-car and then be on the look out while I am driving… we can't offered to get ambushed by Beast Boy's alter-ego if he decides to hang around and wait for us to show up." Starfire nodded and flew down, she grabbed Cyborg and they headed for the car as fast as she could fly.

Page Break

"Mmm!" Cat woman cried in fear.

"Now now pretty kitty cat… your heroes will arrive soon… in fact I think I hear someone blowing up the front gates now." Seraph said. He motioned for Two-face to go check it out. The man walked out of the room with a large machine gun strapped to his chest. The bullet chain dragged behind him, Joker stood with nothing on his person that anyone could visibly see.

"Once this is over and those two fools are out of the way will you allow me to be the sheriff… I want the position."

"You don't want the position you want the power and that is your failing characteristic now that you are sober… power is not something to toy with. It will drive you mad."

"We are all a little mad here." Joker said with a smirk on his face.

"Drink." Seraph said pointing at the box.

Joker didn't complain, he walked over and took a vile and then stared at the box in shock, "What is it?" Seraph asked.

Two-face reentered and frowned, "They are at the south end working there way through the thugs you pulled up."

"I figured they would make it through the Hench men easy… making it through your other more dangerous friends will be the true test of strength.

"Boss… we have a problem." Joker said still looking at the box.

"What is it you fool?" Seraph said with annoyance.

"We are short a vial."

"What!" Seraph said standing up and looking down at the blue and red box.

"Short a vial… as in we are missing one." Joker said narrowing his eyes at the blue alien.

"Don't get smart with me or I will take your drugs away and you can go back to laughing at your own cheap tricks… how could we be short?" Seraph asked.

"Because we took one." Came a voice from the far side of the large room.

They all looked over and saw Slade standing in the doorway, he held a sword and there was blood dripping from it.

Cat Woman tried to call out but the gag in her mouth prevented it.

"You took one? Why would you take one?" Two-face asked.

"For analysis of course, once he knew what was going on we had to report it to the JLA… I mean… how could we not. Finding an antidote won't be that hard and of course now that we know the plan it also won't be hard to avoid the trade route that you Seridian's so very much like to offer."

Seraph looked at him with true hatred, "You are indeed a worthy apponint, it is to bad your loyalties can not be bought and sold like theirs can." He said motioning to Two-face and Joker.

"Sadly no… I am a man of honor not a man of greed."

"Could have fooled me." Joker said eyeing him with his angry yellow eyes, "How much did the JLA pay you to betray your own kind?"

"My own kind? Dear Joker… I am one of a kind… a lone wolf. I kill for money, I don't take bribes."

"You're a fool!"

"I the fool? You are the one with the name of the Joker. Taking me serious is nothing compared to taking you serious." Slade had to keep them talking, as they stared at him in anger and frustration Robin was behind them untying Cat Woman. He had lowered from one of the skylights and had quickly freed her. Now he had to get them both out of there with out any of the enemies turning around. The boy was doing a brilliant job but the rafters were old and if they broke then Robin would fall pretty far and Cat Woman, in her beat up state, probably wouldn't land on her feet.

"You are talking to much you know that? I think I should put an end to this conversation." Two-face roared and fired the machine gun. It was deafening as round after round was endlessly pumped through the gun and fired at Slade.

Slade managed to get away jumping over things and eventually coming to rest behind a piece of thick metal that was propped up against the wall.

"So your hiding now are you!" Two-face roared.

"Two-face… be a dear and drink a vial for me would you? You're getting a little to angry." Seraph said tossing the man a vial.

Two-face smiled and drank it greedily, and as he did Slade rolled out from his hiding place and threw a small black ball at them.

"Run!" Joker yelled as he turned and headed into the next room. Seraph followed closely but Two-face was still a little dazed from him shot of liquid; he stared at it and started to laugh. Slade took cover behind the thick metal sheet and when the little black ball exploded he heard the remaining bullets from the machine gun fire and he hoped to God that Robin had Cat Woman on the roof by now.

Page Break

Robin pulled Cat Woman out of the skylight just as an explosion happened below. Unused bullets fired and they missed Catwoman's dangling legs by an inch as he yanked her with all his might.

"I'm sorry." Cat woman's weak voice said.

"It's okay, no one blames you… this whole plan went to shit after the first day." Robin said trying to move her a little further from the window.

"Will Bruce ever forgive me?" Cat Woman asked.

"Salina, Bruce will always forgive you…no matter what." Suddenly there was a crazy laugh from down with in the building and Robin was gone from her side and diving back down into the black smoke.

She stared after him and sighed, "Only six lives left… just great." She heard a soft meow and looked over, "Isis! You got away! You are such a clever kitty." She held out her arms and the black cat slunk over to her and crawled up around her neck, "So clever, yes you are. Perrhaps we should help?"

The cat looked at her with its clever eyes and she smiled, "Yes we should."

Page Break

Robin couldn't see a thing but he didn't need to, he closed his eyes and waited for a noise, he tried not to breath and listened. Something shifted to his left and his leg shot out reflexively. "Hold." Came a soft command as two large hands caught his foot.

"Slade… where did they go?"

"Joker and Seraph ran out a side door… how is our feline friend?"

"Alive and well if not a little banged up. We need to get to Joker and Seraph before they get away."

"Follow me." Slade said now that some of the smoke had cleared. Robin saw his silhouette move and he followed quickly.

They made it into the next room and breathed deep the clean air that greeted them.

"So I am very curious on how you managed to get passed Poison Ivy and the Penguin and the other more dangerous criminals so quickly DeathStroke." Came Seraph's annoyed voice.

"I am as you know an assassin by nature. I am not one to be stopped or caught."

"The blood on your sword tells me other wise. Which ones did you kill in your attempts to get to me?" Seraph asked.

"Many… but let's not talk about death, let's talk about life. You won't have much of one when I get done with you but at least we can pretend." Slade said snidely.

"Clever Slade… very Clever… I have a much more realistic idea."

Robin was looking around just like Slade was but the room they were in was very large and very dark. There were support beams all over and a very high ceiling with matching red rafters made out of very large I-beams.

"Let's hear it." Slade said.

"How about you surrender now and we can all walk away with out another word to each other."

"What's the catch?" Slade asked.

"No catch Slade… but if you don't then you will have one hell of a fight on your hands."

"And why is that?" Slade asked.

Suddenly there was a noise and four garage doors opened at the far end. Slade and Robin stared in surprise as a very large, and very angry looking group of villains filled the doorways.

"I have villains here from just about every city on the planet, all of them under my control because of my lovely drug. And you two are the only two here that aren't on my side."

"That's seems like a pretty big catch to me." Robin said looking at all the familiar and non familiar faces.

"I brought villains from Jump too Robin… just for you so you wouldn't feel left out. We also sprung some villains from Arkham that haven't been out in years… like the Mad Hatter, Mr. Freeze, and of course one of my personal favorites Clay Face."

"Slade… I think that whole prediction of having a slim chance of not coming back… has gotten a little thicker."

"Don't you worry Seraph… they brought some friends." Slade and Robin looked over to see Catwoman standing a few feet away.

"Oh no… Cat Woman… what are you going to do… purr at us?" Joker asked smiling evily at her.

"I don't plan to do anything… they do." She said pointing behind her and moving aside. Suddenly six large Mountain Lions emerged from the once smoky room and they growled at the villains across the way.

"Oh no… big cats… good lord!" Joker scoffed, "Anybody got some cat nip?"

"It looks like Joker is going to need some more juice…" Robin said with a smirk.

"Do you surrender?" Seraph called from above.

"Never!" Robin cried back.

"Then die!" The villains charged forward screaming as they ran. Slade and Robin stood their ground with Cat Woman and her large cats beside her, "How did you find those in Gotham?" Robin said.

"The Mountain Lion Nature preserve, I managed to get the clearance for it once Batman chased Red Claw out of here."

"Nice." Robin said.

"Watch out for Nitro and don't turn your back on Harley… she may look like a ditz but she is smart." Robin said to Slade.

"Don't you worry about me… focus on yourself."

The large mob of villains was only a few meters away when Robin, Slade, Cat Woman and her lions charged and then the battle was on.

**A/n: I had to end this here because 13 pages was long enough, last chapter is next and the epilogue comes after that… enjoy! **


	23. Death's Stroke

**A/n: Here is it… the final chapter! And to think it would all come down to two villains, the boy wonder and a large amount of mountain lions to bring down the evil space man Seraph! At least you hope! Enjoy! And be watching for the epilogue. **

**Chapter 23 **

**Death's Stroke **

Batman landed in the Batcave and noticed the Batmobile was gone. He rushed over to the computer to turn on the tracking device but was shocked to see the screen was smashed.

"What the hell?" He said in confusion.

"There was an incident Master Bruce." Alfred said stepping from the elevator.

"What happened?" Batman asked in an angry voice.

"That does not matter at this current moment, however, this may help you in your search." Alfred handed him a manila envelope and the man opened it. He scanned the letter.

_We have Cat Woman! _

_If you want her back alive I suggest you meet down at the docks, warehouse 13. Come alone... and dress as the men you truly are. She dies if you are not here by midnight. _

Batman looked at the electric clock, 1 am.

"I suggest you take that new turbo bike you have been working on… but do be careful sir the streets are slick."

"Thank you old friend. I will return and fill you in on the space war when I can."

"No hurry. But I must say it is good to have you home Master Bruce."

Batman smiled at him but dropped it as soon as he turned away, he loved Alfred but he didn't have time to play the part of Bruce Wayne. Things were getting heated and he had to hurry to help.

He entered the security code and a compartment opened revealing a very sleek bike, "Wear a helmet sir." Alfred said.

"Will do." Before Alfred could say anything else Batman was on the bike and jetting down the cave tunnel.

Page Break

He could smell them, and they were close. The smell of the traitor was mixed with the smell of the killer. He felt his stomach flip. He would find both of them and then he would kill them, they were a threat to his family, to his way of life. He would not rest until a murderer was slain and a traitor was brought to justice.

Page break

Something was happening to Robin, something bad. All this fighting, all the screaming and yelling and fighting was having an effect on him. He wasn't holding back, he couldn't make himself hold back. It was like once the real fighting had started he couldn't control his morals anymore.

He wanted them all dead, because he knew they all wanted him dead. An eye for an eye perhaps? But this wasn't who he was; this wasn't who he wanted to be. He smashed a fist across the Riddler's face and he felt a bone break.

It left a cold feeling in his stomach but he couldn't stop. When the man went down Robin injected him with a sedative. That had been his plan of action all along, get them down and then put them out.

He had made his way through about four of them when suddenly the Joker popped up in front of him and slugged him in the chest.

"You know, it's always so sad to see the youth these days corrupted. I suppose I will just have to help you see the light. The only I know how to teach you."

"What? Laughter?" Robin said sitting up and trying to control his breathing.

"No a series of horrifically painful beatings… just like what my dad did to me!" Joker shrieked with laughter and Robin knew that soon he would feel the pull. Soon the Joker would do nothing but hound Seraph for more liquid. The problem was, the man had no more. Until that point Robin and the others were just biding their time.

Robin ran at the Joker and slid between the man's legs, then he swung around and shoved the injection into the Joker's butt. The man yipped like a dog and then passed out on the floor.

"Talk about a pain in the ass." Robin said with a smirk.

Suddenly his head jerked to the side as he heard Slade let out a yell. Robin saw the man gripping his leg and looking with a very dangerously narrow eye across the room. Robin followed his gaze to see a woman with Blonde hair and blue eyes blow the smoke from the end of the gun, "Come on sweetie make my day!"

"Harley…" Robin growled under his breath. He bolted at her, she saw him and turned with an evil smirk, "You know what Birdy… I always did think you were cute for a kid!"

Robin saw her pull the trigger in slow motion and managed to dodge the bullet in time, as she went to fire again he barreled into her and threw her down. He smashed his fist across her face and then injected her with the sedative.

"Robin." Slade said from behind.

Robin turned to look at him as he breathed rigidly.

"No real man ever hits a woman." Slade said.

Robin stared in shock and looked at his hands, "Shit." He said suddenly noticing the large bruise on Harley's right eye.

"Unless of course she points a gun at you… then it's fine…trust me." Slade said smirking behind his mask and running off to find someone else to fight. Robin smirked weakly but still had trouble excepting the idea of what he had just done.

He NEVER hit a woman that went not only against his code, but Batman's and his real fathers teachings. What was happening to him? He turned and saw Slade was moving pretty good for a man who had just gotten shot in the leg. _He has regenerative abilities. _Robin's mind said speaking of it's own accord.

_He is strong, powerful, talented, you could learn a lot from him above and beyond how to kill and destroy. Besides, he has some morals that you also have; you two are not so different. _

Robin shook his head, the voice was his own but it wasn't him speaking. His mind was speaking on it's own accord. Robin rushed up behind Slade in hopes of drowning out the voice by focusing on the fight. When Slade brought the villain down Robin injected them. He was running low on the sedative.

Soon they would both have to start throwing punches that would knock them out for longer then a few moments. Robin heard a clang and looked up to see Slade blocking what would have been a fatal blow from Scarecrow.

"Robin you have to be more careful! Pay attention!" Slade ordered in an angry voice.

Robin kicked his leg out and sent Scarecrow flying, the man landed with a thud on the far side of the room and Robin sprinted at him, he had grabbed the man's weapon of choice which had been a scythe and Robin was about to slash him when a green blur raced across his vision and Robin stumbled. The scythe went sliding to Scarecrow who grabbed it and ran with a maniacal laugh.

"ROBIN! BEAST BOY WENT BASURK!" Robin knew that voice, he looked to see the Titans standing on the far side of the room suddenly not caring about Beast Boy as they saw the battle that three people had taken on in Batman's absence.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Cyborg asked not bothering to wait for the classic TITANS GO order. Raven, Starfire and Cyborg joined the fight with out waiting for Robin's response

"DIE! DIE DIE!" a cry came from the rafters and Robin looked up to see the short man called Nitro about to hit a button on a control pad.

"SLADE! CATWOMAN! TITANS! GET DOWN!" They all looked to Robin who in the presence of his team had taken up the mantle of leader.

They all ducked behind some form of protection as Nitro triggered the explosives he had been rigging this whole time and blast after blast rang out.

"MOVE!" Robin ordered. They all headed for an exit as Nitro was brought down with the roof.

Robin was looking for the large green beast but saw him nowhere and soon felt the worry for his friend grow.

Page Break

Batman saw the explosion as he zoomed across town; it raised up into the air a good three or four hundred feet. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, that was where Robin was. He pushed the bike harder then it had ever been pushed and rounded the city block to quick.

The bike slid out from under him, he fired one of his grappling hooks and went flying off leaving the bike to crash into a building. _Now who was being dangerous around civilians? _Batman scolded himself for his brash actions but didn't stop, once he hit the rooftop he took off towards the smoke and fire. Only three more blocks.

Page break

"So does this mean we are victories?" Starfire asked looking at the ruble that was left of the building.

"Depends…" Robin said, "Is Seraph dead?"

"You can't kill a God my friends!" Seraph's voice came from behind them.

They all turned, the almost complete Teen Titans, Deathstroke, Cat Woman and her large cats, all stood staring at the blue alien.

"It's over Seraph! Your army was flattened in your attempt to stop us." Robin said.

"Dear boy, perhaps you didn't hear me the first time. I brought villains from every major city in the country, and others from across the world. Those villains were from Jump and Gotham… if I know anything about your planet that means you have quit a few major cities left." Seraph pointed and they all looked to their right, there were shadows emerging from the smoke and fire.

"No." Robin said looking at the sheer mass of villains walking towards them.

"And with half of the JLA in outer space at least two or three days away I don't think you will have much of a chance."

"We don't need a chance, we just have to keep fighting and hold our ground until the liquid drug in them wears off, then they will be all over Seraph for more." Robin said drawing his bow staff.

"Robin… I understand you are against taking a life but under the circumstances you may want to consider using a more…. efficient weapon." Slade said holding out one of his katanas to the boy next to him. His team stared in shock as Robin considered, "I… I can't Slade." The man eyed him, "Robin I am going to tell you something before we continue this fight." Slade said.

Robin looked at him with worried eyes, "I know what it feels like to be the only one with out powers. You want to look strong for your team… you don't want them to know how hard it can be to be the only human. I respect that, but I also think under these particular circumstances you need something more then just a bow staff… now take the sword."

Robin looked at his team who was trying not to show that they had heard the conversation, he glanced at Cat Woman who nodded slowly, "It's okay Robin, death is expected in this line of work… besides… it's not like you KNOW this villains."

Robin's shaky hand took the weapon and put his bow staff away, "Don't think about it, treat it like a bow staff but remember when you hit them they will get hurt no matter what."

Robin sighed and took a fighting stance, "We are yours to command." Slade said not looking at the boy.

Robin was shocked but he smirked, "Alright, Cyborg and Raven take the right, Starfire and Cat Woman, take the left. Slade and I will go down the middle. No mercy tonight… this war ends here." Robin said tightening his grip on the sword.

The villains had crossed the distance quickly and stood waiting, "Before we do this Robin… just know… we have a lot to talk about when this is all over." Cyborg said.

"I saw what happened in the bat cave Robin… Beast boy is lost… I don't know if we will be able to get him back after what you pulled." Raven said.

Robin looked on, he tried not to react but it was hard.

"TITANS GO!" Robin screamed louder then he ever had before. The fact that Slade and Cat Woman started to move under his order, despite the fact he had used his team command made him smirk.

Slade a Titan… now that was something Robin never saw coming. They charged the unknown villains having no clue what they would run into, hoping that they were equipped with the training and ability to take them down no matter the power, the strength or the will.

Their powers had to be stronger, their strength had to over power the opponent, their will had to shatter the enemy into a thousand pieces and it would, even if Robin was the only one standing in the end.

Page Break

Batman was shocked to see the image before him, the Titans, Slade, Cat Woman and a few rather large mountain lions fighting a horde of villains that Batman had never even seen before. Batman's eyes found Robin and he was shocked to see the boy swinging a sword around.

Batman looked for the bastard Slade and found him slicing through villains only a few feet from Robin. He noticed something else, a green beast, slowly circling on the outside of this war. The green changeling perhaps? Suddenly the beast jumped and attacked Slade, the man was completely caught off guard.

Robin turned and looked at the scene, Batman felt his heart drop when the boy ran towards Slade, the katana held high. Batman had to act now!

He swung down as quickly as gravity would allow and landed in front of the beast as Robin swung. The blade slid between Batman's sharp spikes on his arm, the man twisted his arm and the blade snapped in half. Batman grabbed Robin and made him drop the hilt, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Batman?" Robin shrieked looking like he was about to shit himself from shock.

"Robin, what the hell were you going to do with that sword?"

"Batman, there is no time for that now! We have to take these villains down now before they can help Seraph take over the world!"

"Don't you worry about that… I took care of it."

"You don't understand! All these villains are under the drug, even if the Seridian council backs down and leaves us alone Seraph can still use the villains to take control!"

Batman dropped Robin as a villain with green hair and blue lips swung a large mace at them. Batman ducked in time and shoved his foot out into the man's stomach. He didn't bother to try and grab Robin again; he had gone after the green beast that was now chasing after Slade.

Batman felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around, Cat Woman kissed him fiercely and he kissed her back.

"Good to have you home handsome."

She ducked as an axe went flying by her head, "How did they manage to recruit you for this suicide mission?" Batman asked while he punched someone in the face.

"I don't do drugs." Cat Woman said slicing another woman's face with her claws.

"I've never seen any of these villains before." Batman said.

"Seraph has recruited quite a few idiots… I don't know how many more are coming but we need to start taking them down."

Batman turned to see Cat Woman shove her claws into someone throat. He stared at her in surprise, "Don't look at me like that, we have no choice."

Batman shoved his foot against a villain's knee and he heard a sickening crack, "There is always a choice."

They continued to fight as the swarms of villains came forth and started to over power them.

Page Break

"Beast Boy! Stop!" Robin cried as the beast tackled Slade and started to rip at the man's uniform. Robin jumped on the animals back and wrapped his arms around his neck. If he could choke him long enough the beast would pass out and revert to the young boy that Robin knew.

"TAKE HIM OUT!" Slade yelled.

"I CAN'T KILL HIM SLADE!"

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" Slade shoved his foot into the beast's stomach while he was distracted with Robin and the two went flying.

"He is fighting against us! He isn't your friend anymore!" Slade said punching the beast in the face.

"I can save him!" Robin said holding tight as the beast thrashed.

"LET IT GO!"

Robin squeezed tighter and he felt Beast Boy growing weaker, Slade drew his sword and was about to strike the beast in the chest when his sword was stopped with a clang.

"I have been waiting for this moment… don't bother with them… focus on me." Seraph's cool voice said. Slade looked at the alien and saw the gleam in his eye, he wanted to fight, Slade was more then happy to oblige.

"Your young tyro looks much different with his normal clothes and hair."

"He is not my tyro… and you are not anyone's ruler… give up now or I will kill you." Slade said slamming his blade down on Seraph's.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried. I am too strong! I could teach you to be this strong; you have a lot of potential… I have been all over the galaxy. I have learned a different fighting style from every planet we have conquered. You may be the alpha on this planet but compared to me you are just a pup!" Seraph swung hard and Slade felt the jolt vibrate up his arm.

"I have no master!" Slade yelled shoving his blade forward in an attempt to slice through Seraph's stomach. "The possibilities between the two of us are endless…. The entire galaxy Deathstroke, everything and everyone could be under our control!"

"As I have said before… I don't share!" The two were fighting viciously but for the first time in Slade's life he was having a hard time keeping up. The alien really was trained in every fighting style imaginable. Everything Slade through out was blocked or parried or shoved aside, his frustration grew as he was continually beaten at his own God given talent.

"You know, the boy might not be your tyro but you still have a soft spot for him… I can tell… imagine how you would feel if I sliced his throat open. Perhaps I need a different strategy to win your allegiance."

Seraph maneuvered around Slade and the man followed, he kept his eye trained on the blue figure before him. Suddenly he saw his mistake; Slade rushed but before he could get Seraph the alien had the boy in his arms.

"He is willing to choke his friend into an unconscious stupor, maybe I should ask him to join me." Robin stood there in shock not even knowing how he came to have a sword pressed against his neck.

"He won't join you… I know from experience he would rather die then become someone's student. Robin already has a master Seraph."

"Ah yes, the Bat… to whom he is so loyal. Even as he spurns you, you still hold such a soft spot for him. Join me and I will release him."

"SLADE NO!" Robin said.

Slade said nothing; he only stared at the alien and then at Robin whose defiant eyes urged him to strike.

"If you will not join me then perhaps I can get you to help me in another way. Kill the Bat and the boy will live." Seraph said backing away slowly.

"SLADE! PLEASE NO!" Robin cried out.

Slade looked out to find Batman and saw him fighting along side Cat Woman; the other Titans were doing their best to hold their ground but soon they would be over run. Slade had an idea; one that he hated but he knew would work.

"I will make you a deal… you call the villains off, give Batman the antidote, release the boy, and never come to this planet again… and I will come with you. No struggling and no ulterior motive."

"SLADE!" Robin screamed.

Seraph thought a moment and then smiled, "I never thought that in coming to this planet I would ever find someone worthy enough to be my own Tyro. I will agree to those terms if you can guarantee I will be able to leave this planet peacefully and with out being arrested."

"I swear it." Slade said.

"Drop your weapon." Slade reluctantly dropped his sword and Seraph pulled the boy closer, "Dig into my cape boy, pull out the red vial…"

Robin reluctantly did what he was told and held up the bottle slowly, "Toss it to Slade."

Slade caught it and turned, "I will return." Slade ran over to Batman and helped him take down a bad guy, "You get what you want. I offered myself to Seraph in hopes he would call off the attack. He has agreed, here is the antidote." Slade said handing Batman the red vial. The man looked at him and narrowed his eyes, he nodded and Slade turned away from him.

"CHILDREN!" Seraph called. The villains dropped their weapons and looked to him, "You are to not fight anymore… I have a special gift for you… a liquid that will make you feel even better then the blue liquid did. Allow Batman to administer it to you and you shall not regret it."

The villains cheered and looked to Batman, the man watched as the villains fell in line and started to beg for the new drug.

"Now the boy." Slade said as he approached Seraph.

Seraph smirked, "I want a guaranteed escape with you… how can I do that with out Robin?"

"You have my word Seraph… I honor my word… no matter the circumstances." Slade said.

"I believe that. Very well, away with you boy." Seraph shoved Robin who fell towards Slade. The man caught him and looked down at the shocked expression that filled his masked face. "My time is up… it was an honor to work along side you Dick… just remember… your parents are proud of you. And so am I."

Slade moved passed Robin and stiffly followed the blue alien as they moved away; Robin had never felt so helpless before. Robin's archenemy just sacrificed himself for Earth, for everyone. This wasn't right; it wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was suppose to be Robin and Slade fighting… plotting against each other. With Slade gone whom was Robin going to fight? Who was going to be his challenge now?

Robin looked down and saw Slade's sword laying on the ground, now with out a master. Robin bent down and picked it up and then removed his cape and his mask. If Robin were a true hero he would save the good people when they were in trouble.

Slade had proven himself a good man, and Robin owed him one last favor. "Robin! Come on man we need your help keeping these villains under control!" Cyborg called as they tried to keep the villains from over running Batman.

It wasn't this simple; they couldn't just let Slade go with Seraph. Batman and the others saw it as killing two birds with on stone, getting rid of Seraph and getting rid of Slade all at once. But Robin knew how Slade felt, being forced into something because he had allowed himself to care about others. Slade had done all of this not to spare the planet or save the other heroes but to save Robin.

He couldn't just let it end this way, this suddenly, this cruelly. Robin left his cape and mask on the ground and moved quickly after Slade and Seraph. "ROBIN WAIT!" Batman called as he watched the boy run after the alien and the assassin who had disappeared.

Page Break

"You will not regret this decision, you will learn much under my tutelage. There are weapons and fighting styles you've never even heard of. There are methods of killing that are far passed that of your human guns. The things I have learned in my many conquests will benefit you greatly." Seraph rambled on as they walked and Slade felt fate laughing at him.

Was this not exactly what he had done to Robin only a few years ago? The irony of it was almost cruel. How could this have happened to him? He was the master not the student, and the fact that he would have to bow to this man was going to irk him.

He had never been one for self sacrifice but the boy's life was too important. Even if he was not Slade's apprentice, he would still leave a little of Slade behind on this planet. Robin would make sure Slade received credit for helping to save the world, but who cared? Slade had never been one to seek credit for his deeds good or bad.

All he wanted was to exist in his own world doing his own thing, and now he was to live for someone else. His master… an alien who was sure to drag him across the galaxy…. What could the blue man possibly teach him that he himself did not already know?

No he would never see the boy again, nor would he see Wintergreen. His chances of ever seeing Joey again had just died in less then thirty minutes. It was poetic justice he supposed, but maybe this would be a good experience. Perhaps one day he could use what he learned from this alien to kill him.

They had entered the woods now and Slade was guessing the man's ship was just on the other side of the thicket they were wading through.

Slade was right, his ship was not large but it looked powerful. He would now be exported off Earth and towards other worlds… he would never set foot on this planet again. Slade looked back into the dark woods and wished for once that he was no one special. That he was an ordinary man who had an ordinary family, being a no body right now would have been wonderfully simple and easy.

"Come on Deathstroke… it's time to see your future in the stars." Seraph said.

Slade turned to walk up the ships ramp when a scream ripped through the trees. Slade looked up along with Seraph who was shocked to see a brightly colored boy with no cape or mask flying down at him from the tees. The sword was up above his head and his face was mutated into one of anger.

Seraph drew his sword and just barely managed to block as Robin unleashed swing after swing. Slade watched the clumsy strikes; obviously Robin had never trained with a sword.

It didn't take long for Seraph to get the upper hand, "Robin… stop!" Slade ordered in a very commanding tone.

"HE CAN'T HAVE YOU!" Robin screamed as he spun and took a slice out of the alien's cape.

"Insolent brat!" Seraph yelled. He managed in less then one movement to disarm Robin. "I will kill you!" Seraph cried as he raised his sword to swing down and remove the boy's head. Slade rushed forward and grabbed the sword; he came to stand before the boy and blocked the swing.

"Seraph no! We had a deal!"

"The boy is a fool for attacking me! He needs to be put in his place!"

"You must honor your word!" Slade barked as he shoved the alien back.

"Honor is for fools! It is something to be used to trick not a method of noble principle to follow!"

"Then you are the fool." Slade said.

"I want you to be my tyro, you are perfect for the position… but I can not leave this boy alive if he arises in you such irrational beliefs."

The two fought like they had never fought before. It was a master of space verse a master of Earth clashing over the life of the boy who stared at them in perplexity.

Seraph screamed and pulled a swing, Slade went to block but when there was no metal to connect with he quickly tried to compensate. Seraph swung to quickly however and sliced deep into Slade's arm.

Seraph kicked him into a tree and his sword went flying, it landed between Robin's legs. The boy stared at it in shock but knew now what he had to do. Seraph smirked, "I don't want to kill you but it looks like I must… unless… perhaps you will be more obedient if I just cut off your arm completely."

The blue alien yelled a warrior like call as he rushed at Slade, his eyes locked onto the man's surprised eye, he raised his sword above his head, he was going to slice Slade's arm right off at the shoulder.

There was suddenly a flash of light and Seraph turned in time to see the metal coming at his neck. He froze in mid stride and felt the cold metal against his throat.

"Drop. Your. Sword." Robin said between gritted teeth.

Seraph complied and swallowed nervously, "Don't say a word." Robin bit watching as Slade slowly stood.

"Kill him." Robin heard Slade said.

Robin looked at the man out of the corner of his eye, "What?" he asked.

"Kill him Robin… he won't quit until he gets what he wants… if you put him in jail he will just get out…kill him now."

Robin stared at the man, the fear in his eyes; his uncertainty about his fate was evident.

"Kill him…. Now!" Slade yelled.

He did not know what made him do it, but something had been building up inside Robin all night. He felt his barrier snap and he pulled the blade back and then swung. The blade made a sickening squish as it was shoved into the alien's throat. It only went half way through and Robin felt his heart stop.

He felt Slade come up behind him and take hold of Robin's shaking hands. "When you go to strike someone down, never hesitate… or he will kill you first. If you are going to decapitate you must slice quicker then that. You must swing the sword as if it were a bat. Imagine his neck is the ball, together now."

Slade helped Robin pull the blade out and then together they drew it back and Slade whispered, "You're just playing Baseball, keep your eyes on the ball and swing straight through."

Robin felt Slade's hands on his keeping him steady, Seraph's blood was spraying from the open gash, he was on his knees now digging his fingers into the wound trying to close it up.

"Save him Robin, put him out of his misery. Show him the mercy that you so desperately want to believe in." Slade cooed.

Robin held his breath and with all his strength swung as hard as he could, he heard the slicing sound and felt the clean cut. He watched as the head went rolling, and gulped.

"ROBIN!" A cry came from across the opening. Robin dropped the sword as he saw his team and Batman standing and staring at him on the edge of the trees. He looked down at himself and saw the green blood that had sprayed all over him. He knew Slade was still standing behind him and he knew that they had seen him kill the alien.

"You need to go Slade. Now!" Robin said turning and shoving the man.

"I have nothing to fear the contract will protect me." Slade said looking down at the boy.

"Batman won't believe I killed that man of my own volition, he will find a way to blame you. You have to go!" Robin said shoving the man as hard as his shaky arms would allow.

"Robin! Stop him!" Batman called as he crossed the space between them.

"Please Slade… you have become a friend… I can't see you in jail… go!" Robin said.

"Come with me… you won't fit with them anymore Robin. You have finally killed someone… you have become Death's final stroke his right hand. You're not a Titan anymore… you're not Robin. There is nothing left for you with them."

"I can't go with you. If I go they will just hunt me down until they find me. I have to accept the punishment that comes with killing him."

"ROBIN!" Batman called in aggravation.

"GO!" Robin screamed shoving the man again, he picked up the bloody sword and shoved it into the man's hands.

Slade was about to turn and run when a snarl came from behind Robin, "LOOK OUT!" Slade called as he tossed the sword back to Robin. Out of reflex the boy spun around and shoved the knife forward.

It slid right through the green beast that had lunged at him, Robin stared in shock as the beast whimpered and fell to his knees. He slowly shifted back into the young boy that Robin knew.

Robin had heard everyone gasp, as the sword had slid right through him Robin had screamed in duress, "No NO! Beast boy! Please no!" He fell to his knees as Beast Boy's stunned and unconscious body fell with him.

Batman had rushed over followed by the rest of the team. Robin turned to tell Slade to run but the man was gone. Robin looked back to the heaving boy before him. "Cyborg, call an ambulance!" Robin called as the robotic teen rushed over. He fell beside Robin and shoved him aside. Robin fell back and landed harshly on his rear end. He stared at Cyborg in shock, "Just stay away from him." Cyborg said lifting the boy into his arms and taking off towards the woods.

Raven was staring after Cyborg with wide eyes, "Raven, I didn't mean to… honestly… I really didn't mean to. He just surprised me…"

"Don't talk to me…" Raven said using her black magic to melt into the ground.

"Starfire?" Robin asked looking at the alien girl. She stared with sad eyes at him and took to the sky, "I am… sorry Robin… I need some personal time." She disappeared into the dark sky and Robin was left staring at Batman.

The large man stared at him with narrowed eyes but said nothing for a long time, "Please say something Bruce… please say anything." Robin begged.

"You know what you did. You broke the code of the hero and betrayed your team and me. Though I don't doubt eventually they will forgive you… I think it is going to be a long time before things will ever be the same."

"It was an accident…" Robin started.

"I spent years teaching you to control those urges… however violent they were. You failed… and there is no excuse."

"So I am not allowed to protect myself? His claws were drawn, his teeth bared… he was going to rip me to shreds!" Robin said.

"You NEVER kill someone… not matter what the price is. Taking a life is irreversible Robin. This will be with you for the rest of your life. The guilt alone may cause…"

"Guilt? What guilt? The man tried to rip our planet apart, he has conquered other planets and completely crippled their independence. He has hurt millions and destroyed the very idea of a social society. I did the galaxy a favor!"

"You should have arrested him! He could have been saved!"

"Saved? Here is some news for you Bruce; you can't save someone unless they want to save themselves. It's a pointless waste of time and energy and resources. Imagine how great Gotham would be if we caught the villains and then just did away with them! They wouldn't be around to escape and cause more problems!"

"What are you talking about? You're not the Robin I know and trained. You're not my partner. It's Slade, he has gotten to you hasn't he." Batman stopped a moment and then his eyes widened, "Did you take the antidote?"

Robin stared at him and then slowly backed away, "No… Slade needed it. He got injected and kind of went crazy for a little bit. Since I had no side effects I gave the antidote to him."

"No side effects? You just sliced the head off of a religious leader of an alien planet." Batman said.

"That wasn't the drug… that was me… I chose to do that. He needed to be ended, he was to dangerous."

"He wasn't dangerous he was the answer. He would have gotten Slade off the planet."

"I didn't want Slade off the planet!" Robin fired back.

Batman stared at him with wide eyes, "Have you lost your mind? He is a criminal! A murderer, if he went with Seraph we never would have had to worried about him again."

"He is my responsibility. It is my job to take him down! He has done irreparable damage to my team."

"No… that was you." Batman said.

"What?" Robin asked in shock.

"Let's go home." Batman said not bothering to clarify what he meant.

Robin stared after the man who he had once considered his mentor. Now he wasn't so sure the man could be anything more then a shadow in his past. Instead of following Bruce he took another step back and then another. Slowly, one at a time he distanced himself from the shrinking form of Batman. Once he felt like he was far enough from Batman he turned and ran into the dark woods.

He had chosen his path, he had decided long before tonight that he wouldn't stay by Batman after this was all over. He had never imagined though that the Titans would turn him away. They hadn't even given him a chance to explain what was going on.

No one had really listened to him this entire time, no one except Slade. The man had turned his world upside down and in a manner he had shown Robin a way to be both a hero and a villain.

He wouldn't follow Batman's code anymore, he would make his own code, but before he did he had some things to take care of. He turned and ran into the woods. He was going to plan his own destiny, from this moment on he was going to start down his own path and abide by his own code.

He was finally free, and he knew he could make it, with out Batman, and with out the Titans. If they didn't want him, if they couldn't accept him and be proud of him, then he didn't want them.

He was a new kind of hero, he wasn't afraid to bring justice via death's powerful stroke. He would find a new city and he would clean the streets, the way that heroes should have been doing it all along.

Though many would be saying that this was the end of Robin the Boy Wonder… the boy himself felt like this was just the beginning.

_The End _

**A/N: This is the final chapter, however, there will be an epilogue that shows you what happens to Slade, Robin, and Batman so be looking for that. **


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dick had been traveling for four months and the large forests and mountains around him never seemed to grow old. The morning mist was swirling about him in an almost hypnotic fashion as he hiked through the isolated area.

He had only been in the Rocky Mountains for two months, the trek to the mountains had taken longer then Dick had expected. Especially with the Titans and Batman trying to find him. He had deserted Batman that night over four months ago and the man had relentlessly pursued him.

His team had tried to get into contact with him, had tried to apologize for their brash and hurtful actions, but Dick wouldn't hear them. However Beast Boy had managed to corner him on the border of California when he had first started his travels. That conversation had been pretty rough.

"_I can forgive you for everything… but you have to help us catch Slade." _

"_Garfield, I can't help you catch him." _

"_God Damn it Dick! Why not!" _

"_Things have changed between him and I… he isn't my enemy anymore." _

"_How could he be anything BUT your enemy… he killed Terra, imprisoned you, manipulated Raven!" _

"_Yes he did…but he…" _

"_A man can not make up for years upon years of murder and crime in two months Robin. I don't care what you say." _

"_This isn't about him Beast Boy…. It's about me. I need some time for myself. To figure out what I want to do with my life. To figure out who I want to be and how I am going to get there." _

"_You're Robin the Boy Wonder! What more do you need! Everyone loves you!" _

"_They shouldn't." _

"_And why is that?" _

"_I am no good as a hero not anymore. Now that I have killed I see a world of possibilities. Possibilities that no true hero should ever think about. I have disgraced Batman and I have destroyed my team." _

"_There is still time to fix it all Robin… let us help you. We have the antidote… we could still…" _

"_This has nothing to do with the drug… Seraph injected me yes but the side effects wore off… I don't even have any withdrawal symptoms. You can't blame my new view of the world on some stupid drug that isn't even in my system anymore." _

"_You don't know that." _

"_If it was still in my system I would be killing you right now." _

"_If it wasn't in your system you never would have hurt me or killed Seraph." _

"_Hurting you was an accident… Seraph was not. I am done with this conversation Beast Boy. Good Bye." _

"_You really think I am just going to let you go? Everyone is looking for you." _

"_You can try and stop me… but you won't get far." _

Dick sighed, something's just had to be difficult.

He hiked most of the day and into the night and eventually found a place to rest. He built a fire and cooked some of the left over rabbit meat he had. After the first few weeks his food had run out and he had been attempting to live off the land. He had lost more weight then he knew was good for him but once he located his destination he would be well feed.

It was late into the night when Dick was woken by the sound of a large stick snapping in the woods. He put out the few embers that were left and waited in silence. Another snap and then another, perhaps it was a deer.

Dick looked around and then saw the flash of a shadow race across his campsite. The moon's light bounced off the trees and the rocks around him and cast shadows that were big and thick.

He stood with out thought and chased after the shadow that was now in front of him and very slowly distancing itself.

Dick dare not call out less he should frighten the spook. He jumped high and grabbed a tree branch and swung up landing above in the trees. He jumped from branch to branch in an attempt to silently follow but eventually the shadow disappeared and Dick was left wondering if it had really been a person or if it had really been a ghost.

The next morning he packed up and hiked in the direction that the shadow had ran. For five hours he never strayed from the path of broken branches and ripped up soul. Dick had only had one or two basic tracking courses with Batman but he was smart enough to know that these were the footprints of a large man, with a big stride.

Dick's hope was brought to the surface; perhaps he would be up here. Robin followed the path until it suddenly disappeared. He searched for the pick up trail but never found anything. He sighed and sat down in defeat. It was exhausted, hungry, confused and annoyed.

It took a lot of patients and effort to stay calm on Dick's end but eventually he stood up and continued walking.

His endeavor was worth it for after another few hours of hiking he heard the sound of something that was not natural. He followed it despite the fact that he should be more wary of the situation.

He entered a clearing to reveal a medium sized hut with a small water mill on the side turning the water. His eyes followed the piping down to a trough where it poured out. The trough then emptied into four or five different pipes that ran through a rather large garden.

"It's an irrigation system." Dick said in total shock.

"Built it myself last winter… it needs some repairs but it works decent enough right now." Robin felt the chilling voice run up his spine and he slowly turned. There he stood, Dick's old friend.

He came forward and clasped the man by his elbow and Slade did the same. It was the sign of comrades, friends.

"I am glad to see you managed to escape your mentor." Slade said grabbing a white cotton shirt and pulling it over his bare chest.

"Glad to see you actually listened to me when I told you to run." Dick said.

"I learned awhile ago that listening to you often times makes a dumb man smarter." Slade said with a casual smirk.

"You know that's funny because listening to you makes a blind man see."

"Hungry?" Slade asked.

"Starving… rabbit isn't very filling."

Slade stared at him in surprise, "I didn't say it wasn't good… it's just not filling." Dick added.

The man still said nothing and Dick grew defensive, "What? It isn't like I can take an irrigation system and garden with me in my pocket!"

"Remember that conversation we once had about planning ahead?" Slade asked as they walked inside.

"Fuck you." Dick said with a smirk.

Page Break

"So what has been going on in the normal world?" Slade asked as he filled Dick's plate.

"Beast Boy survived the accident…." Robin started.

"Oh well… that is never good." Slade said.

"Are you kidding me? I am thrilled he survived. I would have blamed myself for his death for the rest of my life."

"As you should have, be proud of the men you kill. Keep track too."

"Not funny Slade."

"My apologizes… how did you manage to get away?" Slade asked trying to change the subject.

"After you ran off the team turned their backs to me. Batman wanted me to go back to Gotham with him. I don't know if it was to arrest me or to lecture me or to figure out if I was still under the effects of that damn drug. Whatever the reason, I don't know why, I just ran. I hid out in the woods outside of Gotham for a week before I managed to get back to California. I got into the tower, grabbed what I needed and headed for here. I honestly never expected to find this place. And even if I did I never expected you to still be here. You said you'd only be here a few weeks."

"I decided to extend my vacation." Slade said.

"Slade Wilson? On Vacation?"

"Even I need them on occasion… and so do you. How have you felt not fighting crime for the past four months?" Slade inquired as he took a spoon full of vegetable soup and stuck it in his mouth.

"Actually a lot better then I thought I would. I mean I did help a few people on the way here. But mostly I laid low and haven't done much but hike."

"Interesting. So what are your plans now that you have located this place and found me?"

"Honestly, I want to do some training." Robin said.

"Training?" Slade seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. And I want you to be the one to train me."

"What on Earth could you possibly want me to train you in?" Slade asked as his interest was slowly growing.

"I want you to teach me how to kill… clean and honorably. I want to be able to do no pain kills, quickly and silently."

Slade stared at him and his eye narrowed, "Why the change of heart?"

"More like a change of mind. I agree with what you said. If there ever were a _right _way to do things it would be Batman's way, lock them up and try to help them. But if there was ever an efficient way to do things, it would be to kill the villains before they can hurt anyone else. If I can learn how to kill with mercy, I could get rid of all the villains I wanted… and I wouldn't have to worry about them popping up again."

"But doesn't that go against Batman's code?"

"I am making my own code and the first rule is this, a threat to society or the social decorum of any city, town, state or country needs to be neutralized no matter the cost. Villains don't value the life of others… why should we value their life when they contribute nothing to the social structure of the place they are attacking?"

"Interesting way of thinking. I do agree… if they value no one why should anyone value them in return."

"It's all so simple. I just need to learn the things that Batman won't teach me."

Slade sat back and looked at the boy who had come to him of his own volition. He studied the face and the eyes and the hair and the clothes and noticed the boy had grown. He wanted Slade to teach him, though it was still for hero work it was dark and not exactly what Slade had expected.

"It is a very interesting preposition, but if I do remember correctly Dick last time I tried to take you on as my student you kicked and fought all the way."

"Not this time Slade… this time… I am all ears."

"We shall see. You may still come to find you don't have the stomach for this type of work."

"Oh I have stomach enough for it… the question is… do you think I am capable still?"

"You have always been capable Dick… or should I still call you Robin the boy wonder."

"No, I don't go by Robin anymore. Just Dick is fine… unless of course you prefer something a little more catchy."

"How about Tyro… after all you are my student."

"Tyro it is." Robin said bowing to his new teacher.

"How long do you think it will take to train me?" Tyro asked.

"If you want honesty, which I assume you do, most types of killing can take up to four years to learn if you want to do it right."

Tyro did not respond at first but then nodded, "Four years it is then."

Slade smirked and stood, "You can show yourself to your room once you have finished eating, and I expect you to meditate an hour before you sleep. And you may want to turn in early, I also expect you outside and ready to go at five A.M." He walked out of the hut and into the evening light.

Tyro stared after him, "Yes teacher."

This was going to be the most interesting four years of his life.

**A/n: Well Faux Batman is finally come to a conclusion. I had no idea that it was going to end like this. I may go back and re-write but I kind of like where it is now. Let me know what you think. R&R **


End file.
